A Story Of Cinderella Min
by SunghyoJoY
Summary: Penyamaran seorang pemuda bernama Lee Sungmin sebagai seorang Cinderella di pesta kostum yang akhirnya kembali mempertemukan dia dengan Kyuhyun - boss yang baru saja memecatnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui jika sang Cinderella itu adalah Sungmin, jadi ia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sungmin saat itu juga. Aku menyukaimu. Mau menikah denganku? KyuMin fanfiction. Yaoi. Chapter 8
1. Chapter 1

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Romance, drama**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and they belong to God. This Fanfic is mine**** – ****Sunghyo. And NO COPAS**

**Yaoi, OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

Tidak ada yang aku rasakan saat ini, selain daripada rasa gugup dan takut yang benar-benar membuatku nyaris gila. Tidak, ini bukan tentang rasa takut atau gugup ketika kalian melihat film horror atau semacamnya. Ini bahkan lebih dari itu.

Saat ini, di ruangan yang luasnya hampir tiga kali lipat dari apartementku ini, aku berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ya, dia – seorang laki-laki yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi, yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik bahkan membuat nyaliku menciut hingga titik terkecil dan terendah dalam diriku. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun – CEO dari perusahaan tempatku bekerja. _He's my boss._

"Jadi, Lee Sungmin, kau tahu apa yang membuatmu berada di sini saat ini?" suara rendahnya menyapa indera pendengaranku. Dan itu memberiku sugesti tersendiri untuk tidak sedikitpun mengangkat kepala dan menatap ke arahnya. Aku merasa sebuah batu besar menahan tengkukku. Benar-benar berat sekali.

"S-saya tidak tahu, _sajangnim_."

"Benarkah?" lagi-lagi dia bertanya. "Kalau begitu angkat kepalamu dan tatap aku saat aku berbicara padamu! Apa kau tidak tahu apa arti dari sebuah sopan santun, hah?"

Ucapannya terdengar seperti perintah mutlak untukku. Sontak, aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk bisa menatapnya. Dan aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, ketika kedua mata kami bertemu. Ya Tuhan! Tatapannya lebih dari sekedar mengintimidasi. Aku pikir, itu adalah tatapan yang paling mematikan yang pernah aku lihat selama ini.

Suara nafas yang diembuskan kasar terdengar. Tatapannya padaku, terasa seperti pisau yang mencincang habis bawang bombai. _Oh My_! Aku tidak yakin bisa keluar dengan selamat dari ruangan menyeramkan ini.

"Kau...sungguh tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Ehm.." kelihatannya, aku sudah kehilangan kewarasan ketika kepalaku dengan sendirinya menggeleng cepat tanpa persetujuan dariku. Aku menggigit bibir. Sepertinya, aku benar-benar akan mati mendadak saat ini.

"Kau ...melakukan kesalahan besar, Lee Sungmin."

"_N-ne_?"

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar dengan salah memberikan dokumen pada klien, Lee Sungmin! Bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan dokumen tentang perawatan kulit, sementara direktur Sung adalah direktur dari industri tambang, hah?!"

"_Ye_?" aku menatapnya penuh tidak percaya! "Jadi, Direktur Sung adalah direktur pertambangan?".

"Hah! Kau mau berlagak idiot sekarang?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu! Hanya saja sepertinya anda melakukan kesalahan, _sajangnim_. Setahu saya, direktur Sung adalah direktur dari industri perawatan kulit. Jadi, saya pikir saya – " aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku untuk membela diri. Sesuatu melintas di kepalaku secara cepat, dan membuatku sadar, bahwa aku benar-benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Lee Sungmin bodoh! Habislah kau sekarang.

"Jadi apa hah?! Kau masih ingin mengelak juga sekarang?!"

Entah sudah berapa banyak air ludah yang aku telan, dan hal itu cukup membantu perasaanku menjadi cukup berusaha menarik nafas, dan menjelaskan. "Maafkan saya, _sajangnim_. Kelihatannya, saya melakukan kesalahan saat memberikan dokumen." Aku menarik nafas lagi. , "Dokumen itu seharusnya saya serahkan pada direktur Jung di industri kulit, bukan pada direktur Sung. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Kataku berusaha membela diri. "Tapi itu hal yang wajar kan? Bukankah Jung dan Sung pada penulisan _Hangeul_ itu hampir sama? Bukankah manusia biasa melakukan kekeliruan?"

Kali ini, aku dapat mendengar desahan berat darinya dan itu membuatku bergidik seketika. Air wajahnya berubah semakin menyeramkan, dan aku berani bertaruh jika wajahnya saat ini lebih menyeramkan dari guru matematika yang aku takuti saat duduk di bangku sekolah dulu.

"Ha. Ha . Ha, sungguh menggelikan!" tawanya terdengar tidak sungguh-sungguh, tapi itu benar-benar sangat mengejek. "Bagaimana bisa perusahaan ini menerima pegawai sebodoh dirimu, Lee Sungmin?"

"Maafkan saya."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menerima permintaan maafmu, _oke_? Ini bukan pertama kali kau melakukan kesalahan, Lee Sungmin. Ingat kecerobohanmu tiga minggu yang lalu?"

Ya, tentu saja aku sangat mengingatnya. Aku pikir, itu akan menjadi memori yang melekat pada otakku sampai aku mati nanti. Aku hampir saja berhasil membuat mall perusahaanku bangkrut dengan menyangka seseorang hendak melakukan pelecehan di sana karena rasa curiga yang berlebihan. Tapi, bagaimana tidak aku tidak curiga ketika melihat seorang yang mirip lelaki bertubuh besar masuk ke dalam toilet wanita?

"Tapi...dia memang mencurigakan, _sajangnim_. Badannya sangat besar, dia tomboi, dan dadanya rata. Begaimana bisa saya tidak menyangka kalau dia seorang laki-laki?" Aku mencoba membela diri.

"Kau pikir sebuah kesalahan jika seorang wanita masuk ke dalam toilet wanita?"

"B-bukan." Lidahku mendadak kembali kelu, dan aku tidak punya kata-kata untuk menyanggah lagi ucapannya. "Saya minta maaf, _sajangnim_. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Lee Sungmin. Aku sudah lelah mendengar kecerobohanmu dalam bekerja. Bisakah kau berpikir dahulu sebelum kau melakukan tindakan, hah?"

"Maafkan saya."

"Sudah cukup. Sekarang, kau pergi dari ruanganku dan kemasi barang-barangmu dalam dua puluh menit."

"_Ye_? Maksud anda..."

"Kau dipecat, Lee Sungmin. Jadi, cepat pergi dari ruanganku sekarang!"

Aku merasa nafasku tiba-tiba berhenti detik ini juga. Dipecat? Aku...dipecat?

"A-anda bercanda bukan, _sajangnim_?" aku mencoba bertanya, kali ini untuk memastikan bahwa telingaku benar-benar melakukan sebuah kesalahan dalam menjalankan fungsinya.

"Kau pikir aku ingin bercanda saat ini?" sebelah alisnya terangkat. Dia menutup buku di tangannya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Dengan satu gerakan, dia membenahi duduknya, dan menatapku intens. "Lee Sungmin, kau dipecat!" dan aku merasa dunia tiba-tiba menggelap saat itu juga.

* * *

**Satu  
****_Tawaran Yang Tidak dapat Ditolak_**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kali Sungmin dapati ketika membuka mata adalah dinding yang didominasi warna putih bersih dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk hidung. Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, dan menarik nafas dalam, masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya.

Pria manis itu menarik tubuhnya untuk beranjak dari tidur, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia memperhatikan sekitar dengan wajah bingung. Sungmin baru sadar, ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

"Oh! Kau sudah sadar?"

Sungmin menoleh cepat, ketika mendengar suara asing menyapa indera pendengarannya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, saat matanya menangkap sosok pria berambut cokelat terang dengan stelan formal berdiri di ambang pintu ruangannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" Sungmin bertanya ragu.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. Dan langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. "Namaku Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae?"

"Ya, Lee Donghae. Kau Lee Sungmin 'kan?" kata pria itu lagi. Senyumnya terlihat semakin mengembang. "Kau tahu? Kau sangat manis saat pingsan tadi, Sungmin _ssi_. Tapi saat kau membuka matamu seperti ini, ternyata kau lebih manis lagi. "

"_Ne_?" Sungmin mengangkat alis dan menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sekaligus waswas. Donghae hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal. _Jangan-jangan pria itu penguntit! _Pikirnya.

"Berhenti menggodanya, Donghae!"

Suara lain dari arah pintu, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengarahkan tatapannya ke sana. Mendadak nafasnya tersendat, ia merasa kesulitan bernafas sekarang. Kedua matanya membulat penuh seperti hampir melompat keluar saat melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri di sana.

"_S-sajangnim._"

Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Sosok tinggi itu, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk. Sungmin menunduk, masih tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu mata dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun bedehem kecil, sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Langkah kakinya sangat tenang dan teratur, tapi hal itu terdengar seperti genderang perang yang dipukul begitu keras di telinga Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali menggoda orang, _sih_?" Dalam beberapa saat, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping Donghae. Nada suaranya terdengar agak jengkel.

"Aku tidak sedang menggodanya. Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit dengannya." Ujar Donghae, disusul dengan cengiran bodoh darinya.

"Itu tidak lucu." Kata Kyuhyun. Pria itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya, sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang masih menunduk dan tidak mau menatapnya. "Tidak mau mengucapkan terimakasih padaku?" tanyanya pada Sungmin, dan sukses membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan mendongak ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Anemiamu kambuh. Mereka bilang kau _shock_ dengan perkataanku di kantor tadi." Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"A-ah, benarkah?" Sungmin mengerjap canggung, dan menelan ludah. "Terimakasih, _sajangnim_."

"Aku hanya bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan."

"Ya, saya tahu. Maafkan saya sudah merepotkan anda." Sungmin memaksakan diri untuk menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah lengkungan kecil. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang begitu berkecamuk di hati Sungmin saat ini. Apa ini artinya Kyuhyun membatalkan pemecatannya setelah menolongnya seperti sekarang? Sungmin memejamkan mata erat-erat dan benar-benar berharap semoga dugaannya itu benar. Oh, ayolah! Mencari pekerjaan di Seoul sangat sulit sekarang ini. Dan jika Sungmin dipecat, keuangannya benar-benar akan berada dalam bahaya!

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Sebelum ia mengeluarkan nafasnya, ia menahannya sesaat. Dengan penuh rasa enggan Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya. "_Sajangnim_." Panggilnya. Kyuhyun ternyata masih menatap kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Ehm...anu...apa Sajangnim bisa membatalkan niat sajangnim untuk ehm...memecat saya mungkin?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. "Saya mohon! Setelah ini, kedepannya saya tidak akan teledor lagi. Saya mohon jangan memecat saya." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berharap Kyuhyun memberikan belas kasihan kepadanya.

Donghae hanya menatapnya tidak mengerti, sementara Kyuhyun masih diam. Beberapa saat, suasana ruangan hening, sampai akhirnya tawa rendah Kyuhyun terdengar. Sontak, Sungmin mendongak ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Sajangnim_?"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Kenapa juga aku harus mempertahankan karyawan ceroboh sepertimu?"

"_Y-ye_?"

"Aku tidak mau, Sungmin. Aku tidak mau mempekerjakan orang seceroboh dirimu. Jadi, setelah kau merasa lebih baik, segera kemasi barang-barangmu di kantor dan pergi. Karena aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi di perusahaanku."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tertohok. Harapannya pupus saat itu juga, dan prasangkanya yang pernah menganggap Kyuhyun masih punya hati nurani juga ikut lenyap begitu saja. Mata Sungmin memanas, tapi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan air matanya sekarang. Jadi, ia hanya bisa kembali menunduk, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya . Keputusan Kyuhyun untuk memecatnya ternyata sudah benar-benar bulat.

"Aku juga sudah membayar biaya rumah sakitnya, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kau tinggal pulang dan beristirahat. Ingat untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu di kantor setelah sehat." Kyuhyun melirik kecil arlojinya, lalu melanjutkan, "Oh, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Jadi sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa, Lee Sungmin. Donghae, ayo!"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke arah pintu, hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin. Donghae dengan langkah yang tidak kalah cepat, ikut menyusul Kyuhyun tergesa. Sungmin masih menatap ke arah pintu. Indera pengelihatannya sudah berembun karena selaput bening mulai memupuk di permukaan bola matanya. Rahang Sungmin mengeras, dan geraman kecil terdengar darinya.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

**=KyuMin=**

Selama di perjalanan menuju kantor Kyuhyun tadi, Donghae hanya diam karena tahu bahwa _mood_ Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Dan jika _mood_ sahabatnya itu buruk, Donghae tidak bisa menjamin ia bisa selamat sampai di kantor Kyuhyun seperti sekarang karena emosi Kyuhyun yang mudah meledak (Salahkan kemampuan mengemudi Donghae yang payah, hingga sampai saat ini ia tidak bisa lolos ujian ntuk mendapatkan SIM).

"Kenapa kau begitu kasar pada si manis itu? Bagaimana bisa kau memecatnya bahkan saat ia baru sadarkan diri? Kyuhyun –_ah_, hatimu terbuat dari es, ya? Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan!" sungut Donghae ketika mereka baru saja sampai di ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak tidak menanggapi. Ia membuka jasnya lalu melemparnya asal di atas sofa. Jemari panjangnya bergerak untuk melonggarkan dasinya sedikit dan membuka satu kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Jangan berlagak tuli! Kau tahu 'kan, aku tidak suka diacuhkan?" pekik Donghae tidak terima.

"Berisik, Hae!" tukas Kyuhyun. Ia menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa, dan memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu cerewet?"

"Bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _hyung_? Aku lebih tua darimu!"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kau benar-benar cerewet."

"Lebih baik menjadi cerewet daripada berhati es dengan memecat orang seenaknya seperti kau." Donghae tidak mau kalah.

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri untuk memecat karyawan seperti Lee Sungmin _si manismu_ itu." Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. "Kau akan mengerti jika kau berada di posisiku."

"Hah, aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang tempramen sepertimu bisa menjadi _CEO_? Kau benar-benar parah, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun bergeming, namun sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan apa yang Donghae ucapkan. Sedangkan Donghae membuang mukanya dari Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar jengkel dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang memecat Sungmin seenaknya seperti itu.

"Ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan sesuatu ke hadapan Donghae tanpa rasa ragu. Meski tahu Donghae masih berada dalam perasaan jengkelnya, Kyuhyun tidak terlalu peduli. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Donghae itu adalah tipikal orang yang tidak bisa mengabaikan orang lain dalam waktu lama.

"Apa lagi?" sahut Donghae, masih terdengar ketus. Dengan terpaksa, kepalanya kembali menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Apa? apa?"

"Lihat undangan itu!"

Donghae mengamati undangan yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Kau berencana menikah tahun ini?"

"Datang saja ke sana. Aku membutuhkanmu." Kyuhyun menopang dagunya, sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kenapa? Kau membutuhkanku untuk mengajakmu kawin lari?" Donghae tertawa mengejek, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan meraih undangan itu dan membacanya. "Pesta kostum?" Keningnya mengkerut menatap Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau mengadakan pesta kostum?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi ibuku. Dia bilang pesta itu dibuat supaya aku bisa menemukan gadis yang kusuka di sana."

Mata Donghae melotot tidak percaya, sebelum akhirnya ia tergelak dengan tawa yang terbahak. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi medengus kecil. Ia sudah menebak jika respon Donghae akan seperti ini.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?" kata Kyuhyun. "Aku pikir ibuku sedikit tidak waras ketika menyuruhku memilih gadis yang aku suka di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang menggunakan kostum bodoh seperti itu."

"Setidaknya kau bisa menemukan Rapunzel di sana, kemudian menyelamatkannya dari menara dan mengajaknya menikah."

"Ya, tentu saja. Dan jika aku tidak bertemu Rapunzel, ibu akan menikahkan aku dengan Victoria."

Kontan tawa Donghae berhenti. Raut wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Victoria Song maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kalem. Ia menyesap kopinya sedikit. "Ya. Apa kau mengenal Victoria yang lain selain Song Qian?"

"Itu gila, Kyuhyun! Dia 'kan orang yang mengejarmu sejak masih di Sekolah menengah dulu! Kau ingat dia pernah menguntit dan mengintipmu saat mandi? Dia bahkan lebih parah dari seorang _sasaeng_ fans!" Donghae menjeda ucapannya. "Aku berani bertaruh, jika kau menikah dengannya kau akan mati bahkan sebelum kalian masuk ke dalam kamar pengantin."

Ucapan Donghae terdengar berlebihan, tapi Kyuhyun tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan di sana? Apa aku harus membawa Jihyo _noona_ (kakak sepupu Donghae) malam ini dan membuatnya mengaku sebagai kekasihmu?" Donghae menawari.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Cukup datang saja, dan temani aku di sana."

**=KyuMin=**

"Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan! Boss sialan yang tidak punya hati! Pria brengsek! Dasar muka tua!"

Sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memecatnya beberapa waktu lalu, mulut Sungmin tidak berhenti mengumpat dan melayangkan sumpah serapah pada _boss_ nya itu – atau mungkin sekarang _mantan boss_ nya. Tanpa banyak buang waktu lagi, Sungmin memutuskan keluar dari rumah sakit. Pria manis itu segera menuju kantornya dan melakukan perintah Kyuhyun yang terakhir kalinya untuk mengemas barang-barangnya.

"Mau kemana?" Leeteuk – rekan kerja Sungmin yang baru datang dengan secangkir teh di tangannya bertanya heran.

"Pergi. Aku sudah dipecat oleh si muka tua itu." Sahut Sungmin ketus. Tangannya tampak sibuk memasukkan – lebih tepatnya membanting barang-barangnya ke dalam kardus.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa?" Pekik Leeteuk tidak percaya. Ia meletakkan cangkir teh di atas mejanya dan mendekat pada Sungmin dengan wajah prihatin.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi." Sungmin memasukkan barang miliknya yang terakhir, sebelum menutup kardusnya dengan lakban. Ia beralih menatap Leeteuk. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu, _hyung_! Kau berlebihan."

"Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir padamu." Leeteuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan menghela nafas. "Lalu, kau akan bekerja dimana?"

Gerakan Sungmin terhenti. Ia menipiskan bibir bawahnya menjadi satu garis ketat dan menggeram tertahan. "Dimanapun, asal aku tidak berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun menyebalkan itu lagi."

**=KyuMin=**

Sungmin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Sedih, kesal, marah – semuanya seakan telah campur aduk dan menjadi satu. Sungmin melemparkan kardus yang berisi peralatan kerjanya itu keras ke lantai, kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil air dingin. Dan dalam satu tenggakan, air itu kini sudah meluncur membasahi kerongkongannya yang meronta sedari tadi karena kering.

Hari ini terasa sangat melelahkan bagi Sungmin, jadi ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa. "Cho Kyuhyun." Bibirnya menggumam pelan, dan ia tertawa sinis. "Padahal kau lebih muda dariku, tapi hanya karena kau adalah atasanku kau bisa memperlakukanku seenaknya. Dasar menyebalkan!" Sungmin mendengus, dan mengembuskan nafas panjang yang berat sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya, berharap bisa menenangkan diri dengan tidur.

**_Ting tong ting tong _**

Namun, suara nyaring dari bel yang ditekan terdengar. Sungmin berdecak kesal, dan terpaksa kembali membuka matanya. Padahal, belum sampai satu menit ia memejamkan mata.

"Siapa sih yang datang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sungmin beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan melirik ke arah pintu. Tepat saat itu, bel kembali berbunyi. "Benar-benar menganggu!" Sungmin mengumpat kecil, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Oh, siapapun yang memencet bel, Sungmin benar-benar mengutuknya! Kenapa mereka datang di saat _mood_nya sangat buruk seperti ini?

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sungmin meraih kasar kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Ketika pintu terbuka, sesosok wanita cantik berdiri di hadapan Sungmin.

"_Annyeong_." Ia menyapa dengan senyuman manis. Sebelah tangannya terangkat kecil ke udara.

"Hyuna –_ya_? Mau apa kau kemari?" Alis Sungmin menyatu ketika melayangkan pertanyaan pada gadis di hadapannya.

Hyuna memberenggutkan wajahnya. "Ketus sekali." Katanya. "Bisakah kau mengucapkan hal yang lebih ramah seperti 'hai, Hyuna sayang! Bagaimana kabarmu?'"

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu sekarang." Sungmin membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, membiarkan Hyuna melengos masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Ya, ini sudah biasa. Kim Hyuna – gadis itu sudah menjadi teman Sungmin bahkan sejak taman kanak-kanak dulu. Jadi, Sungmin tidak merasa sungkan padanya. Begitu pula dengan Hyuna.

Hyuna menelusuri apartemen Sungmin, dan membulatkan mata ketika melihat kardus yang tergeletak di samping sofa. "Kardus apa ini?" tanyanya. Ia menatap ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengembuskan nafas berat, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hyuna. Merasa diacuhkan, Hyuna berinisiatif membuka kardus itu dan bola matanya yang ungu karena _contact lens_ itu melebar. "Kau dipecat?" ia hampir berteriak tidak percaya.

"Hmm." Sungmin menjawab dengan gumaman pelan tanpa menatap Hyuna.

"_Oh, My!_ Sungminn_ie_, lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Hyuna prihatin.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Tentu saja cari kerja yang lain." Sungmin kembali merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Hyuna menepuk betis Sungmin pelan dan duduk di sofa sebelah Sungmin.

"Lalu apa?"

"Utangmu." Kata Hyuna. "Yang lima ratus ribu won itu bagaimana membayarnya?"

Sungmin mendesis kesal. Ia melemparkan bantal di bawah kepalanya ke arah Hyuna. "Gadis tengik! Temanmu sedang kesulitan kau malah mengungkit soal utang!"

Hyuna tertawa. Ia kemudian meneguk air minum yang masih bersisa di gelas Sungmin. "Kalau begitu, kau harus membantuku sekarang."

"Bantu apa?"

"Bangun dulu dan dengarkan aku baik-baik, maka utangmu aku anggap lunas."

Tawaran Hyuna benar-benar menggiurkan bagi Sungmin. Setidaknya, ia tidak harus memikirkan utang saat ia menjadi pengangguran seperti sekarang. Maka Sungmin memutuskan untuk bangun dan duduk menghadap Hyuna. Gadis itu tampak senang dengan respon yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Kau mau minta bantuan apa?" tanya Sungmin _to the point_.

"Dengar! Malam ini adalah dua tahun dimana aku dan Hyunseung resmi berpacaran. Dan aku harus merayakannya karena ini adalah hari penting bagi kami."

Sungmin mengerjap. "Lalu? Apa masalahnya?"

"Sebenarnya, _dad_ menyuruhku untuk pergi ke pesta kostum yang diselenggarakan oleh rekan bisnisnya. Kau tahu apa yang _dad_ katakan saat aku mengatakan tidak mau pergi?" Hyuna berdehem kecil, lalu memasang mimik muka sangar. "'Dengar, Hyuna Kim! Jika kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta kostum itu, aku akan mengirimmu ke desa!'" Hyuna berkata dengan suaranya yang dibuat bulat – mirip suara laki-laki . Sungmin tertawa mendengarnya.

Hyuna mendengus. "Itu bukan hal lucu. Kau tahu? Itu sangat menyeramkan."

"Yah, mungkin memang takdirmu yang harus hidup menjadi wanita desa." Sungmin terkikik.

"Kalau kau mengatakannya lagi, utangmu aku buat menjadi dua kali lipat." Ancam Hyuna, dan Sungmin menghentikan tawanya.

"_Oke oke_, baiklah. Jadi apa maumu?"

"Lee Sungmin, kau harus membantuku. Gantikan aku pergi ke pesta kostum bodoh itu dengan mengenakan ini." Mata Hyuna memicing, menatap Sungmin penuh arti. Tangannya meraih cepat kantung kertas yang sedari tadi dijinjingnya masuk ke apartemen Sungmin.

Sungmin memperhatikan, dan matanya melebar ketika melihat apa yang Hyuna keluarkan dari kantung kertas itu. "G-gaun?"

"Ya, gaun." Hyuna menjawab. "Kau harus menggantikan aku menjadi Cinderella malam ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

[a/n]

Iya, saya tahu harusnya saya lanjutin ff The Last Revenge bukannya buat yg baru..  
Tapi idenya dtg gitu aja, dan saya engga kuat kalo dipendem lebih lama lagi, hahaha  
Gpp kan?

Saya udh bikin ff ini beberapa chapter, jadi dilanjut aja atau udahan? itu terserah temen2 ^^  
Oke, ingetin kalo ada typo ya, makasih udh baca ff ini :)

Sign

Hyo


	2. Chapter 2

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU, ****OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Dua  
****_Aku bukan seorang gadis!_**

* * *

Padahal, beberapa waktu lalu Sungmin sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau menerima tawaran Hyuna yang memintanya untuk menjadi Cinderella. Tapi, Hyuna terus saja memaksa dan mengancam Sungmin dengan iming-iming kenaikan utangnya menjadi dua kali lipat.

_Ancaman yang sangat bagus!_ Sungmin mendengus dalam hati. Hyuna benar-benar tidak memberinya pilihan untuk menolak saat ini. Gadis itu sangat pintar untuk membuat seseorang setuju untuk menerima penawarannya – tentu saja dengan terpaksa.

"Bisakah aku memakai baju yang lain selain gaun Cinderella? Aku punya kostum badut labu di lemariku kalau kau mau." Sungmin mengeluarkan suara.

Hyuna menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia tampak serius memoleskan bedak ke wajah Sungmin. "Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau harus mengantikanku menjadi Cinderella malam ini. Ibuku yang membelikan baju ini, jadi jika kau pakai kostum yang lain malam ini, _dad_ akan tahu jika Cinderella-nya tidak datang malam ini." Hyuna memutar _spons_ bedak kembali ke permukaan atas wajah Sungmin. "Tutup matamu!"

Sungmin berdecak, sebelum akhirnya menuruti ucapan Hyuna untuk menutup kedua matanya. "Tapi aku kan laki-laki! Kenapa kau begitu ngotot aku harus menggantikanmu menjadi Cinderella? Kau tidak punya satu pun teman perempuan ya?"

"Aku punya banyak teman perempuan, tapi tidak ada yang secantik dan semanis dirimu, Sungmin."

Sungmin sontak membuka mata dan melotot ke arah Hyuna. "Apa maksudmu mengatakan aku cantik? Hei, aku itu laki-laki, Hyuna! Jangan selalu mengatakan aku cantik!"

Hyuna tertawa, dan menutup kotak bedaknya. "Oh, ayolah Sungmin! Memang apa salahnya punya wajah cantik?" Sungmin hanya merespon dengan sebuah dengusan. Hyuna yang tengah merogoh tas _make up_ nya itu tersenyum. Beberapa lama kemudian, ia sudah terlihat sibuk menyapukan kuas besar ke permukaan _blash on_. Lalu, memoleskannya ke pipi putih Sungmin. "Wajahmu sempurna – manis, lembut, dan tentunya cantik. Kau bahkan membuatku iri karena kulitmu begitu halus bahkan tanpa sentuhan salon sedikitpun."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi aku."

"Oh, maaf. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak mau jika harus jadi kau." Balas Hyuna. Tangan terampilnya kini meratakan _eye_ _shadow_ di kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih menggumam tak jelas dan menggerutu.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah kau mau punya kulit halus sepertiku?"

"Jika aku jadi kau, Hyunseung tidak akan tertarik padaku. Dia tidak tertarik dengan orang yang punya wajah _innoncent_ sepertimu."

Sungmin berdecih kecil, sedangkan Hyuna lagi-lagi tertawa. Beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Hyuna menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan mengamati wajah Sungmin. "Nah! Selesai!" Ujarnya puas. Ia menjilat bibir bawah miliknya.

Alis Sungmin terangkat. Dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam, Sungmin mengintip. "Benarkah?"

"Ehm." Hyuna menjawab dengan gumaman, dan itu cukup membuat Sungmin membuka mata sepenuhnya.

Sungmin mendapati Hyuna yang menatapnya penuh binar ketika ia membuka mata. Ia bergidik melihat senyuman lebar Hyuna tepat di depan mukanya. "Ekspresimu menyeramkan."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya ketika kau melihat betapa menakjubkannya kau malam ini, Cinderella _ssi_."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, tidak terlalu mendengarkan ocehan dari Hyuna. Pria itu kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap ke arah cermin. Dan matanya melebar saat melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri.

Ia sangat tidak ingin berkata hal ini, tapi dirinya terlihat benar-benar cantik saat ini.

Polesan _eye_ _shadow_ pada kelopak matanya, membuatnya terlihat hidup. Bedak dan _blash on_ tipis di pipinya membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin manis. Jangan lupakan _lipstik_ tipis merah muda di bibir _pinkish_nya, membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda.

Sangat sempurna.

"Wow." Sungmin bergumam tanpa sadar. Tatapan matanya tampak begitu takjub, dan itu membuat senyuman Hyuna semakin melebar.

"Aku pintar 'kan?" Hyuna memuji dirinya sendiri. "Kau tampak seribu kali lebih cantik dari sebelumnya." Hyuna memejamkan kedua matanya dan memekik, "Oh! Aku semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa kau begitu cantik, Min?" – dan itu membuat Sungmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Saat ini, entah kenapa Sungmin sendiri juga heran dengan dirinya, kenapa ia bisa begitu sempurna dengan stelan Cinderella? Kedua matanya memicing penuh curiga, apa mungkin ia memang seorang perempuan? Tapi ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di antara selangkangannya sendiri, ia menepis pikiran bodohnya itu. _Oh, ayolah! Aku itu seorang laki-laki! Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran seperti ini?_

"Ah, sentuhan terakhir!" Hyuna berteriak riang, membuat Sungmin terkesiap. Pria itu menoleh, dan memperhatikan Hyuna yang tergesa sekali merogoh tas bajunya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah _wig_ sudah ada di tangannya. "Kau butuh rambut panjang untuk menambah daya tarikmu sebagai Cinderella, Sungmin." katanya, ia lalu memasangkannya pada kepala Sungmin. "_Perfect_!"

Sungmin menahan nafas dan menatap Hyuna ragu, "Kau yakin aku tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kalau aku ini laki-laki?"

"Dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Hyuna mengangkat alis dan tertawa. "Oh, _come on_, Lee Sungmin! Kau terlalu sempurna malam ini! Aku berani bertaruh jika di pesta nanti kau bahkan bisa membuat semua mata tertuju padamu." Hyuna mengambil tas tangan miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada Sungmin. "Bawa ini bersamamu, Cinderella _ssi_. Di dalamnya ada undangan pesta kostum itu. Kau tidak akan bisa masuk tanpa membawa undangan."

Sungmin mendesis sebal, sebelum akhirnya mengambil kasar tas tangan dari Hyuna. "Aku melakukannya karena kau memaksaku, Hyuna. Ingat untuk melunaskan utangku."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, Sungmin." Hyuna mendorong Sungmin ke arah pintu ketika ia baru saja selesai memakai _high heels_ yang lagi-lagi disediakan oleh Hyuna. "Sekarang pergi! Supir yang dikirim _dad_ sudah menunggumu di luar. Ingat untuk pulang sebelum tengah malam ya?"

"Kenapa?"

Hyuna menghentikan dorongannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Oh, Cinderella _ssi_. Kau lupa sihir ibu perimu ini hilang saat tengah malam?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Kepalamu terbentur apa tadi siang?"

Hyuna lagi-lagi tertawa. "Hanya mengingatkan Cinderella _ssi_, kau selalu saja ketus."

Sungmin tidak lagi menanggapi ocehan Hyuna, karena jika ia melakukan itu, maka percakapan mereka tidak akan pernah selesai. Sungmin melirik Hyuna sekilas, sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakakinya keluar. Dapat ia lihat gadis itu tersenyum dan melambai kecil padanya.

Sungmin mengembuskan nafasnya berat. _Semoga tidak ada orang yang mengenaliku._

**=KyuMin=**

Kyuhyun tidak berkedip sedikitpun, ketika melihat sosok Donghae turun dari taksi yang mengantarnya. Matanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan aneh dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Oh, bagaimana tidak? Pria yang dikenalnya hampir 6 tahun itu sedang berlari begitu bersemangat ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang benar-benar sangat konyol. Dan yang paling buruk adalah kostum yang dikenakannya. Pria berambut cokelat terang itu menggunakan kostum ikan badut, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun menyesal memintanya datang untuk menemani.

"Hai." Sapa Donghae ketika ia benar-benar berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Alisnya naik turun, dan ia masih memamerkan senyuman konyol miliknya. "_Sorry I'm late, Mr. Cho_."

"Jangan _sok_ berbicara bahasa Inggris,_ hyung_! Apa maksudmu mengenakan kostum konyol seperti itu? Otakmu konslet, ya?"

Donghae mengerjap cepat. Ia mengamati penampilannya sendiri. "Memang apa yang salah dengan kostumku?"

"Kau tampak idiot dengan kostum ikan badutmu itu. Sekarang lepas!"

"_What_?! Lepas katamu?!" Donghae berjengit dan menatap Kyuhyun sengit. Ia menjauh selangkah dari Kyuhyun dan menyilangkan lengannya. "Tidak, Kyuhyun! Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku! Ini kostum ikan nemo, kartun kesukaanku! Aku tidak akan melepasnya! Tidak setelah aku mencarinya di pusat perbelanjaan selama tiga jam. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya, jadi jangan coba memaksaku!"

Donghae benar-benar bertingkah berlebihan dengan berteriak histeris seperti itu. Banyak orang yang sampai menghentikan langkah hanya karena ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Kyuhyun berdecak dan menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali. _Bagaimana bisa aku meminta orang seperti ini datang? _Sesalnya dalam hati.

"Jangan melakukannya!" teriak Donghae sekali lagi, membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan menganggukkan kepala pasrah.

"_Oke_, _oke_, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melepaskannya, tapi jangan bertingkah berlebihan lagi seperti itu! Kau itu kan seorang pengacara, kenapa kau selalu meledak-ledak _sih_?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan perang dan wajah kesal. Kyuhyun mendesahkan nafasnya panjang. Ini merepotkan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berkata, "Ayo masuk!" kemudian berjalan pelan dengan Donghae yang mengekor langkahnya masuk ke dalam gedung.

**=KyuMin=**

"_Omo_! Donghae –_ya_! Kau datang!"

Seseorang memanggil nama Donghae, membuat pria Oktober itu sontak memutar tubuhnya untuk berbalik. Senyumannya mengembang ketika melihat sosok wanita yang memanggilnya barusan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat memutar tubuhnya atau menoleh sedikitpun, karena ia tahu siapa wanita itu.

Itu adalah ibunya, Kim Hee Chul.

"_Ahjumma_!" Donghae berteriak begitu bersemangat, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan berlari ke arah Heechul. Heechul tampak menyambut Donghae tidak kalah bersemangat dari lelaki itu. "Lama tidak bertemu, _ahjumma_! Kapan _ahjumma_ pulang dari China?"

"Dua minggu lalu." Heechul menjawab.

"Dengan Hankyung _ahjussi_?"

"Tidak, Hankyung masih di sana. Mungkin dia akan pulang tiga hari lagi." Heechul tersenyum. Ia mengamati kostum Donghae dan tertawa kecil. "Kostummu keren sekali! Hahaha, sangat menggemaskan melihat seorang pria tampan menggunakan kostum nemo seperti ini."

"Benarkah?" Donghae ikut tertawa. "Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Tadi aku sempat khawatir karena Kyuhyun bilang kalau kostum ini membuatku terlihat idiot."

Heechul menatap punggung Kyuhyun sinis, ia berdecih pelan lalu berkata, "Setidaknya kau mengenakan kostum di pesta ini." Ia mendeguskan nafas kasar. "Kau lihat dia? Bahkan di pesta kostum sekalipun, dia tidak mau mengenakan kostum apapun."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia memang menolak memakai kostum apapun. Oh, ayolah! Apa iya dirinya harus menggunakan kostum _Robin hood_ seperti yang diminta Heechul tadi sore? Jika Donghae melihatnya, Kyuhyun berani menjamin pria pecinta kartun nemo itu akan menertawakannya sampai banjir air mata. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Datang ke pesta kostum bodoh ini saja, sudah sangat membuatnya menderita, apalagi jika ia sampai harus mengenakan kostum. Itu pasti sangat konyol!

"Kyuhyun _oppa_."

Seseorang memanggil nama Kyuhyun, dan membuat pria itu menoleh. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaun kuning berlari begitu semangat ke arahnya. Tanganya melambai cepat, dan jangan lupakan senyuman lebar dari gadis itu. _Oh, Tuhan! Apa maunya sekarang?_

Ia adalah Victoria Song – gadis yang dijanjikan Heechul untuk menikah dengan Kyuhyun jika pria itu tidak menemukan seseorang yang disukainya di pesta kostum itu. Dengan gaya centilnya, gadis itu berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. Apa ia mencoba melakukan _aegyo_? Oh, ayolah! Itu tampak sangat mengerikan di mata Kyuhyun. Raut wajah pria itu menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa?"

"Kasar sekali." Victoria mengerucutkan bibirnya, mencoba membuat pose imut. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyuhyun merasa gadis itu benar-benar payah dalam melakukan _aegyo_.

"Jangan melakukan _aegyo _di hadapanku, Vic! Kau tahu? Itu sangat tidak bagus." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia berdecih dan memutar matanya supaya tidak menatap ke arah Victoria.

"Hei, hei! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Victoria, _sih_?" Heechul angkat bicara. Kini wanita paruh baya itu sudah berada di samping Victoria.

"_Ahjumma_." Victoria langsung mencoba menarik perhatian Heechul dengan memeluk tubuh ibu Kyuhyun itu. Kyuhyun mendengus – lagi, bersamaan dengan Donghae juga yang ikut berjalan dan berdiri si sampingnya.

Heechul melotot pada Kyuhyun dan berkacak pinggang. Matanya menatap Kyuhyun geram, lalu melayangkan beberapa pukulan pada kepala Kyuhyun. "_Aish_, _eomma_! Sakit!" ringis Kyuhyun. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba menjadikannya tameng dari pukulan yang dilayangkan Heechul bertubi-tubi.

"Sakit katamu? Lalu kenapa kau selalu bertingkah menjengkelkan seperti ini dan membuatku kesal, _hah_?"

"Itu karena _eomma_ terus saja mencoba menjodohkanku, dan aku tidak mau seperti itu! _Aish!_ Sakit!"

"Kalau begitu segera temukan gadis yang bisa kau nikahi supaya aku bisa cepat menggendong cucu."

"A-ah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan temukan seseorang di pesta ini untuk aku nikahi." Kata Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat hantaman tangan Heechul berhenti. Wanita itu memicingkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun menelisik.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

"Aku janji." Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia mengalihkan matanya pada Victoria yang masih berdiri di samping Heechul tengah menatap sumringah padanya, lalu berdecak pelan, "Aku akan menikah dengan seseorang dari pesta ini, tapi tidak dengan dia."

"_Oppa.._kenapa kau tega sekali?" sontak Victoria merenggutkan wajahnya dan menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Oh, ayolah Vic! Aku bahkan lebih muda darimu, kenapa kau senang sekali memanggilku _oppa_?"

Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu jengkel. Wanita paruh baya itu berdehem kecil. "Baiklah, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk memilih malam ini, Kyuhyun. Tapi ingat! Jika kau tidak menemukan seorang pun yan kau sukai di pesta ini, kau harus lapang dada menerima Victoria sebagai istrimu. Kau mengerti?"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyahut ucapan Heechul. Baik anggukan atau gumaman juga tidak terlihat. Dengan pundak yang terasa berat, pria itu melenggang keluar gedung tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

**=KyuMin=**

Sungmin tidak percaya, ia benar-benar mengikuti permintaan Hyuna untuk menggantikannya menjadi Cinderella. Meski hatinya masih terus mengumpat dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah, tapi rasa gugup juga tidak luput ia rasakan saat ini. Ketika mobil sampai di depan gedung, Sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan benar.

Ia mencoba membayangkan dirinya benar-benar seorang gadis saat ini. Setidaknya, ini demi utangnya! Ingat! Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk tidak membuat kekacauan jika ia ingin utangnya lunas. Maka, Sungmin mencoba bersikap seanggun mungkin. Ia bahkan mengangkat gaunnya begitu hati-hati ketika ia mengucapkan terimakasih dan membungkuk pada supir yang sudah mengantarnya.

Jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang ketika menaiki tangga gedung. Ia masuk dengan langkah yang sangat pelan dan hati-hati supaya tidak terjatuh dengan _hig heels_ yang dikenakannya saat ini. Ya, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menggunakan sepatu perempuan berhak tinggi itu, karena seumur hidup ia memang tidak pernah mengenakannya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang menciptakan sepatu menyebalkan seperti ini? Oh, astaga! Ini benar-benar menyiksa dan membuat tumitku sakit! Kenapa mereka begitu tahan dengan sepatu tinggi seperti – _Uwaa_!" ketika Sungmin belum selesai dengan caciannya pada siapa pencetus sepatu _hig heels_, laki-laki dalam balutan gaun cinderella itu sudah kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Bokongnya mendarat di atas lantai tangga, dan itu membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Ya ampun, ini sakit sekali." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sambil memegangi bokongnya yang terasa panas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kali ini, pendengarannya menangkap suara _bass_ bertanya. Dari nada bicaranya ia dapat mendengar rasa cemas di sana.

Sungmin berdehem pelan, mencoba membuat tenggorokannya menjadi tidak berat supaya suaranya terdengar lembut. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini pun, ia masih harus mencoba bersikap anggun. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, tuan." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya dan berniat berdiri. Namun saat ia mendongak –

"Astaga!"

Sungmin merasa seseorang melemparkan batu tepat ke arahnya ketika melihat sosok yang berada di hadapannya. Oh, Tuhan! Ia tidak salah lihat kan? Bagaimana mungkin di tempat ini ia melihat Cho Kyuhyun – mantan _boss_ nya yang menyebalkan itu? Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, berharap pengelihatannya telah melakukan kesalahan atau ia tengah mengalami _fatamorgana_.

"Anda benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tapi ketika mendengar suara bass itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, harapan Sungmin pupus seketika. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengalami _fatamorgana_ sementara suara pria itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya?

Sungmin tidak bisa mengontrol degup jantungnya yang tidak karuan saat benar-benar panik dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Kali ini, ia kembali menggigit bibirnya bahkan hampir berdarah. _Celaka aku! Bagaimana jika dia tahu kalau aku adalah Lee Sungmin? _

Namun ketika Sungmin masih sibuk dengan pikirannya dan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpanya, pria tinggi itu – Kyuhyun – sudah menempatkan tangannya pada punggung dan lipatan kaki Sungmin, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya.

Lelaki manis itu terkesiap. Apa-apaan ini? Kyuhyun menggendongnya? Dengan gaya bridal? Oh, jika saja Hyuna tahu, gadis itu pasti sudah menyemburkan ludah karena sibuk tertawa. Tapi untungnya kostum Cinderella itu menutupi identitasnya saat ini, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika ia seorang laki-laki – meski rasa takut masih menyelimutinya.

"A-apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit berteriak. Rona merah tipis tampak di pipinya, ia merasa malu karena Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti seorang gadis. Eh, tunggu! Bukankah ia sedang menyamar menjadi seorang gadis sekarang?

"Aku menggendongmu karena sepertinya kau tidak bisa berdiri tadi."

"A-aku sudah bisa berdiri. T-tolong turunkan aku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, dan akhirnya mengikuti kemauan Sungmin supaya menurunkan tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengamit lengan Sungmin dan memegangi punggungnya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri. "Terimakasih." Kata Sungmin nyaris bergumam. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk dilakukan kecuali menunduk berharap supaya Kyuhyun tidak mengenalinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Mata tajam pria itu, mengamati Sungmin begitu _intens_ dari kepala sampai kaki. Ia tampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

**_Deg _**

"N-ne?" Sungmin sontak menengadah menatap Kyuhyun. Tangannya bergetar hebat, ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin harap, ia salah dengar.

"Kita pernah bertemu ya, nona? Kenapa rasanya wajahmu tidak asing?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, dan Sungmin merasa nyawanya dicabut saat itu juga.

_Mati aku...sekarang aku harus bagaimana?_

Sungmin mencoba menelan ludah sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ia menatap Kyuhyun begitu gugup, tapi pria itu malah menatapnya begitu lekat. "Anu, aku..aku – "

"Kau mirip seseorang. Kau mengingatkanku pada pegawaiku di kantor." Kyuhyun memotong cepat diselingi dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Sungmin mengerjap cepat.

"Tapi, dia seorang laki-laki dan dia sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu? Dia ceroboh, sama sepertimu, atau mungkin...dia lebih ceroboh, ya? Oh, entahlah. Tapi karena kecerobohannya itu, aku memecatnya. Hahaha, bagaimana bisa aku memikirkannya saat ini?"

"A-ah, benarkah? Hahaha, lucu sekali." Sungmin memaksakan tawanya yang terdengar begitu sumbang. Ia tidak percaya mengatakan ini, tapi ia merasa jika Kyuhyun baru saja membicarakan dirinya tadi. Dalam hati, Sungmin ingin sekali menendang pria di depannya. _Kelihatannya, si muka tua itu senang sekali membicarakanku pada banyak orang. _

"Omong-omong, apakah kau akan pergi ke pesta kostum di lantai dua?" Kyuhyun kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"I-iya, aku mau ke sana." Sungmin merogoh tas kecil pemberian Hyuna yang dijinjingnya dari tadi. "Ini undangannya." Ia menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun, membiarkan pria tampan itu melihat undangan yang dibawanya.

"Aku juga harus pergi ke sana. Apakah nona keberatan jika kita pergi ke pesta itu bersama?" Kyuhyun menawarkan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya. Sungmin bergidik. Ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang selalu Kyuhyun lakukan di kantor padanya. Sungmin pikir, sepertinya ia lebih suka melihat Kyuhyun yang berteriak dan marah-marah padanya daripada Kyuhyun yang bersikap manis seperti ini.

"M-mungkin tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya. Sungmin benar-benar gugup setengah mati dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Sungmin harap, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan menyadarinya jika ia tengah berpegangan tangan dengan pegawai yang baru dipecatnya siang tadi.

**=KyuMin=**

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tersenyum saat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sosok gadis (di mata Kyuhyun) yang berbalut gaun Cinderella itu benar-benar berhasil menyita perhatiannya. Parasnya manis bahkan dengan polesan _make up_ yang terbilang tipis, malah membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin menarik di mata Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti Victoria yang datang dengan tampilan heboh dengan _make up_ tebal dan banyak permata, membuat Kyuhyun sakit mata ketika melihatnya.

Dan rupanya, Sungmin bukan hanya berhasil menyita perhatian Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin juga berhasil mengambil hati seluruh pengunjung pesta kostum malam itu. Terbukti, ketika ia dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam gedung pesta, puluhan pasang mata pengunjung menatap takjub ke arahnya. Sungmin hanya bisa menunduk. Ia benar-benar merasa, ia menjadi Cinderella sungguhan malam ini. _Hyuna benar-benar pintar mendandani orang_, pikirnya.

"Ya ampun! Mereka benar-benar membuatku gugup." Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggumam, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pundaknya lembut.

"Tidak perlu tegang seperti itu. Aku ada di sampingmu." Kata Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kaku. Tuhan, ia merasa benar-benar gila. Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap begitu manis padanya?

Ketika itu, ia mendengar musik klasik mengalun lembut. Sungmin memutar matanya, mengedarkannya untuk menelaah sesisi ruangan dengan tatapan bingung. _Ada apa ini?_ Di usianya yang hampir menginjak umur tiga puluh tahun, ini adalah pertama kali ia datang ke pesta besar semacam ini.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat langkah Sungmin juga terhenti. Ia menatap Kyuhyun bingung, ketika pria itu hanya berdiri dan menatapnya. "Ehm.. ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Tidak ada, hanya saja kau benar-benar wanita yang cantik, nona."

Sungmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Sungmin. "Mau berdansa denganku?" dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak.

_Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan laki-laki tidak punya hati itu?_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_To Be Continued_**

[a/n]

Ini udh update asap belum?  
Responnya lumayan, jadi saya lanjutin ff ini, hehehe

Gimana? semoga engga makin aneh ya :)

Makasih udah sempetin review di chap kemarin, kasih tau lagi kalo ada typo atau apapun  
Saran? Boleh, saya suka dengerin saran sama masukan

Yg nanyain ff The Last Revenge, ff nya sedang dlm proses, ditunggu aja yah :)

Oke, udah aja deh segitu  
Sekali lagi makasih yaaa

Sign

Hyo


	3. Chapter 3

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU, ****OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Tiga  
****_Benar-benar seorang Cinderella_**

* * *

Mungkin, jika seseorang mengatakan cantik padanya, Sungmin sudah benar-benar terbiasa, karena meski ia seorang laki-laki, tapi hampir setiap orang yang dekat dengannya pasti berkata seperti itu. Bahkan Hyuna yang seorang perempuan juga selalu mengatakan bahwa ia itu cantik.

Tapi, kali ini, berbeda. Sungmin benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka jika di pesta yang pertama kali di datanginya, pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun akan juga mengatakan padanya bahwa ia cantik bahkan mengajaknya berdansa di pesta tersebut. Astaga! Sungmin bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi jika Kyuhyun mengajaknya mengobrol. Sekarang ia harus berdansa dengan pria itu?

Sebelum sempat Sungmin memberi penolakan, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dahulu meraih pinggangnya dan menggenggam tangannya, lalu menariknya secara perlahan menuju ke lantai dansa. Sungmin merasa otaknya lumpuh saat itu.

"S-saya tidak berdansa." Kata Sungmin terbata. Ia menatap Kyuhyun gugup. Oh, Tuhan! Bahkan pria itu membawa tangannya berada di pundaknya saat ini. _Mimpi apa aku semalam?_

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "Ini bukan tarian yang rumit, nona. Hanya ikuti gerakanku, dan kita menari bersama." Ia semakin merangkulkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin, membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi kembali menahan nafas dan memejamkan mata.

_Ini menakutkan!_ Pikir Sungmin. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti kucing yang baru saja menemukan ikan untuk makan malam. Kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap begini padanya? Apa Kyuhyun menyukainya? Oh, jangan sampai! Ini akan menjadi masalah besar jika hal itu terjadi.

Meski Sungmin menari dengan perasaan gugup yang begitu berkecamuk, tapi Sungmin masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk menyelaraskan ritme gerakannya dengan tarian Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua menari dengan lembut, mengikuti melodi klasik yang terus mengalun, hingga tanpa mereka sadari kini keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang.

"Hei, jangan memejamkan matamu nona, semua orang memperhatikan kita saat ini." Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sontak membuka mata. Dalam hati, Sungmin ingin sekali menonjok wajah pria di hadapannya ini karena telah lancang membuat jarak mereka menjadi sedekat ini.

Beberapa menit, hingga akhirnya alunan musik berhenti, membuat gerakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun juga terhenti. Sungmin memperhatikan sekitar ketika mendengar riuh tepuk tangan, saat itu juga irama jantungnya semakin tidak beraturan. Ini pertama kalinya ia diperhatikan orang sebanyak ini.

"Tarian yang hebat." Kyuhyun melempar senyum padanya. Ia kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"T-terimakasih banyak." Katanya. Ia memaksakan menarik ujung bibirnya yang saat ini terasa begitu kaku. Sungmin bisa merasakan, senyumnya pasti sangat aneh saat ini.

Sungmin melihat senyuman Kyuhyun semakin lebar, dan tatapan matanya yang semakin tidak terbaca membuat Sungmin merinding seketika. Ia bergidik pelan. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukainya? Oh, bagaimana ini?

"Hei, nona manis. Bisakah aku minta bantuanmu?" Kali ini, Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, sontak membuat Sungmin langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Saat itu, Sungmin seperti mendengar tembakan hebat dari sebuah basoka besar. Ia merasa terkejut hingga hampir tidak bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang didengarnya. Matanya membulat penuh dan bibirnya menganga sulit percaya.

Apa maksudnya ini?

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang... melamarnya?

Pria itu pasti sudah gila! Bagaimana bisa ia melamar seorang _gadis_ yang bahkan baru pertama kali ditemuinya?

Dan, kenapa pula ia harus menikah dengan pria seperti Cho Kyuhyun? Hei! Meski wajahnya manis, tapi saat ini Sungmin masih _lurus_ dan masih bisa _tegang_ dengan melihat tubuh seksi seorang wanita. Sekalipun ia berubah menjadi seorang_ gay, _ia akan mempertimbangkan kembali jika harus menerima pria tidak punya hati seperti Kyuhyun.

"Nona? Kau mau kan menikah denganku?" Kyuhyun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, membuat Sungmin mengarahkan matanya kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Sungmin terkesiap hebat, ketika Kyuhyun meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya. "Kumohon, aku ingin kau menikah denganku. Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, aku membutuhkanmu."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk menjawab ucapan Kyuhyun. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa." Katanya. Raut kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Tapi Sungmin tidak bisa menerimanya, jadi ia melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya, "Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Ini terlalu mendadak. Kita bahkan belum berbincang sampai satu jam, tapi kau sudah melamarku. Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa."

"Jangan langsung menolakku seperti itu! Kita bisa melakukan pendekatan lebih dahulu jika kau mau. Aku memang belum mengenalmu, tapi kumohon...tolong menikahlah denganku!" Kyuhyun kembali meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya lagi, kali ini lebih erat. Tatapan matanya tampak sangat memohon - atau mungkin memaksa? Entahlah. Sungmin tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya lebih jauh. Hanya saja, ia mendapatkan sifat buruk lain dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ternyata, selain ia tidak punya hati, ia juga seorang yang sangat pemaksa.

"Aku akan membawamu bertemu ibuku dan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

"A-apa?" Sungmin nyaris berteriak.

Kyuhyun membawa tangan Sungmin untuk kembali berjalan, tapi Sungmin dengan cepat menarik tangannya lepas dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Dengan langkah tergesa ia berlari menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan keluar dari ruangan yang menyadari kepergian Sungmin, segera berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin dan membawanya kembali.

"Hei, kembali nona! Jangan pergi!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras, tidak peduli saat mendapati puluhan pasang mata kini memperhatikan dirinya. Ia hanya ingin membawa _ Cinderellanya _kembali.

Sungmin menoleh panik ke belakang. "Tidak! Bukankah aku bilang aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau begitu memaksa, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Aku juga terpaksa melakukan ini! Kumohon berhentilah terlebih dulu! Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Namun Sungmin tidak mau mendengarkan. Kini ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun dan mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada tangga-tangga yang kini tengah dituruninya. Ia menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, dan mendapati jarak Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya. Lagi-lagi, Sungmin merutuki _high heels_ yang diberikan Hyuna. Sepatu hak tinggi itu benar-benar menghambat langkahnya saat ini.

Tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi, dan Sungmin sudah akan berhasil meninggalkan gedung tersebut. Tapi, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Di anak tangga lima terbawah, Sungmin tersandung, dan sepatu sebelah kanannya terlepas.

Sungmin memekik dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap sepatunya yang tertinggal sambil memutar otaknya, memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan kembali _high heels_nya. Tapi, saat itu matanya sudah menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang berada kurang dari tiga meter darinya, yang sontak membuat Sungmin terkesiap dan akhirnya harus rela meninggalkan sepatunya di sana.

Sungmin terus berlari dengan sebelah sepatunya, hingga ia berhasil keluar dari gedung itu. "Taksi!" Sungmin meneriaki sebuah taksi dan berhasil menghentikannya. Sungmin naik dengan tergesa, membuat supir taksi tersebut tampak kebingungan.

"Kemana?"

"Jalankan dulu taksinya dari sini! Aku akan memberitahumu nanti!" Sungmin berkata tanpa jeda. Ia melirik pada kaca mobil, dan matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat. "Cepat!" Sungmin berteriak panik, membuat sang supir taksi menginjak pedal dan segera melajukan mobilnya cepat.

Ketika melihat taksi yang membawa Sungmin melaju, Kyuhyun mencoba mempercepat larinya. Tapi, saat ini ia sudah tidak punya lagi tenaga untuk mengejar taksi yang kini bahkan sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Nafas Kyuhyun terdengar pendek-pendek, dan penampilannya sudah tampak lusuh (Meski begitu, ia masih terlihat tampan). Bahkan lututnya terasa lemas sekali. Oh, salahkan saja kemampuan olahraganya yang buruk itu.

Kyuhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menggeram kesal, dan menendang kerikil kecil di sebelahnya menumpahkan kekesalan. _Sialan! _Umpatnya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia kehilangan jejak _Cinderellanya_ secepat itu?

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Ah! Aku bahkan belum menanyakan siapa namanya! Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh?!" ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kali ini, kelihatannya ia harus menelan kekecewaan dengan melepaskan _Cinderellanya_ dan menikah dengan Victoria. Oh, tidak! Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi!

Tapi Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk tidak meledak lebih jauh. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sampai ia benar-benar yakin jika paru-parunya sudah terisi penuh oleh oksigen. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. "Aku akan bicara pada _eomma_ untuk memintanya mempertimbangkan lagi tentang pernikahanku dengan Victoria."

Dengan berat hati, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan kembali masuk ke dalam. Dan ketika ia menaiki tangga, kakinya tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati benda tersebut, lalu memungutnya. "Bukankah ini sepatu milik gadis itu?" ia bergumam. Matanya memicing dan menelaah sepatu di tangannya dengan lebih teliti. Seketika tatapannya berbinar. "Benar! Ini milik gadis itu! Ini sepatu milik gadis itu!"

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya. Ia memeluk sepatu itu erat-erat di dadanya, berjingkrak riang seperti orang gila sambil meneriakkan kata _Yeay_ dan _Yoohoo_ berkali-kali. Beruntung, saat itu tidak ada orang yang melihatnya. Jika hal itu terjadi, Kyuhyun mungkin sudah diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat untuk menjalani pemeriksaan.

Setelah merasa puas dengan _euforia_ yang dirasakannya, Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia di wajahnya. Ia menatap sepatu itu dengan senyuman penuh arti. Bayangan wajah gadis Cinderella itu terus muncul di kepalanya seperti sebuah kepingan film yang terus diputar tanpa jeda.

Jujur saja, selain dari rencananya menggunakan gadis itu untuk menyingkir dari Victoria, Kyuhyun memang menyukai gadis itu. Secara keseluruhan, ia tampak sempurna. Paras wajahnya amat manis dan Kyuhyun pikir ia cukup lembut, meski ia agak ceroboh. Ia beribu kali lebih baik daripada gadis keturunan China yang selalu pamer _aegyo gagal_ di depannya.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri."Oh, Tuhan! Ini benar-benar gila!" tapi ekspresinya bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ia katakan.

_'Tidak! Bukankah aku bilang aku tidak mau! Kenapa kau begitu memaksa, Cho Kyuhyun?'_

Mendadak, langkah Kyuhyun terhenti . Teriakan _Cinderella_ itu tiba-tiba saja terngiang di kepalanya, membuat Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku tadi?"

**=KyuMin=**

Setengah jam yang lalu, Sungmin sampai di rumahnya dengan penampilan dan perasaan yang berantakan. Gaun dan rambutnya bahkan tidak berbentuk lagi. Belum lagi rasa _shock_nya ketika bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan _lamaran dadakan_ di pesta kostum itu.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya berat, dan membuka sepatu _high heels_ nya yang tinggal sebelah. Ia menatapi sepatu itu dalam-dalam. "Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Hyuna soal kejadian tadi?" Sungmin mendesah dalam kebingungan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hyuna ketika ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Apa utangnya masih tetap dianggap lunas? Oh, tapi itu bukan masalah besarnya.

Sungmin tidak yakin masih bisa melihat wajah Hyuna hari esok atau tidak. Sungmin sudah mengacaukan pesta dengan identitas _Cinderella Hyuna_, jadi mungkin saja sekarang _daddy_ Hyuna itu sudah mengetahuinya dan mungkin juga sudah mengirim Hyuna ke desa. Ya, Sungmin sangat mengenal keluarga Hyuna. Ayah gadis itu adalah orang yang tegas dan selalu memegang apa yang telah ia ucapkan. Sungmin menahan nafas. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Ia pasti akan sangat merasa bersalah.

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Saat itu, yang muncul adalah bayangan wajah Hyuna yang tersenyum padanya, membuat Sungmin merasa ingin menangis. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan menggumam, "Hyuna, maafkan aku. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

**=KyuMin=**

Ketika Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dalam gedung, pesta kostum itu sudah tampak sepi. Sepertinya, pesta sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, karena yang Kyuhyun dapati saat ini hanyalah beberapa orang yang sedang bekerja membersihkan ruangan.

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap sosok Heechul yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil mendekap kedua tangannya di dada. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya, lalu membuat _gesture_ mendekat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendesahkan nafasnya pelan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah ibunya.

"Apa?"

"Dimana gadis itu?" Heechul mendesis pelan, lalu mengamati kukunya. "Victoria datang padaku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia bilang kau berdansa dengan seorang Cinderella di pesta tadi. Benarkah itu?" ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun meminta jawaban.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ya, dia benar."

"Sekarang dimana dia?"

"Tidak tahu. Dia melarikan diri, ketika aku memintanya untuk menikah."

**_Plak _**

Lagi-lagi, Heechul menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meringis pelan dan menggumamkan kata sakit. Heechul melotot padanya. "Anak bodoh! Kenapa kau langsung mengajaknya menikah seperti itu? Tentu saja dia akan melarikan diri!"

"Tapi aku kan hanya mengutarakan keinginanku. Dan aku sudah menepati janjiku pada _eomma_ untuk menemukan gadis yang ku suka di pesta ini, jadi terus jangan memaksaku menikah dengan Victoria."

"Jika kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, bawa gadis itu ke hadapanku terlebih dahulu. Maka kau tidak akan kunikahkan dengan Victoria." Heechul menipiskan bibirnya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku belum sempat bertanya tadi."

"Apa?!" Bola mata Heechul kembali melebar. Sekali lagi, ia melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Kyuhyun, kali ini sepertinya lebih keras. "Kau itu idiot, ya? Untuk apa punya _IQ _tinggi jika jadinya seperti ini? Kenapa kau bisa melupakan hal yang begitu penting, _sih_?!"

"_Aish_! Bisakah _eomma _berhenti memukulku?! Itu menyakitkan!" Kyuhyun mendenguskan nafas kesal lewat mulut melalui celah giginya. Ia menatap Heechul jengkel.

Heechul memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibir. Jika bisa, ia bahkan ingin mencincang tubuh Kyuhyun sampai tidak berbentuk. Anaknya benar-benar bodoh! Hal seperti itu Kyuhyun juga bisa lupa? Ya Tuhan!

"Jika sudah seperti ini, aku akan tetap menikahkanmu dengan Victoria."

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun memekik. "Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau menikah dengan gadis itu. Jangan memaksaku!"

"_Oke, oke_. Tidak perlu sampai berteriak-teriak seperti itu." Heechul berdecak sambil mendelik. "Sekarang apa maumu?"

"Beri aku waktu untuk menemukannya."

"Menemukannya?" kedua mata Heechul memicing, ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh selidik lalu tersenyum mengejek. "Punya keyakinan darimana kau bisa menemukan kembali gadis yang bahkan namanya saja kau tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian. Sebelah alisnya naik dan tatapannya seolah menerima tantangan Heechul. Jemarinya bergerak merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, membuat mata Heechul semakin memicing saat memperhatikannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"_Eomma_ tidak lihat? Tentu saja ini sepatu." Kyuhyun menjeda ucapannya, lalu tersenyum. "Kelihatannya dia terlalu terburu-buru pergi dariku sampai-sampai meninggalkan sebelah sepatunya. Jadi aku akan menemukan kembali gadis itu dan membuatmu berhenti menjodohkanku dengan Victoria ."

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya. "Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar bertemu Cinderella, ya? Kau mau menjelajah seluruh Korea untuk menemukan gadis itu? _Hah_, jangan gila! Banyak wanita yang punya ukuran kaki yang sama di dunia ini! Kau masih yakin bisa menemukannya?"

Ucapan Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun membatu di tempatnya. Apa yang dikatakan ibunya itu memang benar. Tidak hanya gadis itu saja bukan yang punya kaki berukuran sepatu ini? Mungkin ada ribuan – atau mungkin ratusan ribu wanita di Seoul yang berukuran sama. Ah, sial! Kenapa ia berpikiran begitu sempit, _sih_?

Tawa Heechul kembali terdengar ketika melihat ekspresi bingung Kyuhyun. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "_Well_, tapi aku tidak akan melarangmu jika kau masih mau menemukannya. Ingat! Perjanjiannya hanya satu minggu, dan jika satu minggu kau tidak membawanya ke depanku – " Heechul menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dan menyeringai. Ia lalu berbisik, " – pernikahanmu dengan Victoria akan tetap berlangsung."

Sebenarnya bukan yang pertama kalinya Kyuhyun menyadari hal ini, tapi kali ini ia harus mengakui bahwa ibunya benar-benar sosok yang menyeramkan.

**=KyuMin=**

Saat pagi datang, Sungmin terbangun dengan perasaan yang masih tidak karuan. Rasa takut kehilangan Hyuna masih menghantuinya. Semalam ia tidur larut sekali. Ia bahkan tidak melepaskan gaun Cinderellanya dan tidak mencuci mukanya.

Sungmin juga tidak tidur di kamar. Ia tidur hanya dengan menumpukan kepalanya pada sofa. Ia terus mencemaskan Hyuna semalam. Pada panggilan keluar di ponselnya, nama Hyuna dihubunginya hampir lima puluh kali, tapi Sungmin tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun.

"_Hah.._" Sungmin mendesah kecil. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak sembarangan di lantai dan menatap layarnya. Tidak ada panggilan masuk dari Hyuna atau siapapun di sana.

Tapi Sungmin masih belum menyerah. Ia menekan tombol _call_ pada kontak Hyuna, kemudian mendekatkankan ponsel pada telinganya. Belum sempat Sungmin mendengar bunyi nada sambung yang monoton itu, telinganya sudah terlebih dahulu mendengar suara operator yang menjelaskan bahwa nomor Hyuna sedang tidak bisa dihubungi.

Sungmin merasa tenggorokannya tersendat. Apa Hyuna benar-benar sudah pergi sekarang? Mata Sungmin memerah memikirkannya, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Bagaimana sekarang?" ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan tangisnya, jadi ia menjatuhkan mukanya pada sofa dan terisak pelan.

**_Ting tong ting tong_**

Namun suara bel mengintrupsinya. Sungmin mengangkat kepala dan mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam mencoba untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Tangannya bergerak cepat mengusap pipinya yang basah, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Sungmin meraih kenop pintu lalu membukanya dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada siapa yang datang ke rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Sungmin, bagaimana semalam? Kau menikmati pesta it– _wow_! Aku tidak tahu jika kau sangat senang menjadi Cinderella sampai tidak mau melepas gaunnya semalaman."

Suara ini... sangat familiar di pendengarannya. Dan jika Sungmin tidak salah, suara ini adalah suara milik –

"Hyuna!" Sungmin memekik keras saat melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Hyuna hanya mengangkat alis dan memicingkan matanya menggoda, "Kelihatannya malammu begitu menyenangkan ya, Cinderella _ssi_?"

"Hyuna!" tapi Sungmin tidak mempedulikan godaan Hyuna. Laki-laki manis itu melompat dan langsung menghambur ke pelukan Hyuna. Kening Hyuna mengkerut tidak mengerti, tapi ia juga tidak menolak pelukan Sungmin sama sekali.

"Kau kenapa? Kau bertemu dengan _Shrek_ semalam? Kenapa begitu ketakutan seperti ini?"

Namun yang Sungmin lakukan bukanlah menjawab atau menimpali pertanyaan Hyuna seperti biasanya. Sungmin justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyuna dan menangis di pelukan sahabatnya itu.

**=KyuMin=**

Setelah kedatangan Hyuna beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sungmin benar-benar merasa sangat lega. Jadi, saat melepas pelukannya dari Hyuna dan memastikan bahwa Hyuna di hadapannya bukan hanya khayalan belaka, ia segera melesatkan diri ke kamar mandi dan mengganti gaun Cinderella yang dipakainya semalaman.

Kemudian, setelah benar-benar memastikan dirinya bersih, Sungmin kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemui Hyuna. Tamu yang selalu menganggunya itu kini tampak duduk di atas sofa dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat bingung.

"Sekarang katakan! Kenapa kau menangis saat aku datang tadi? Apa kau begitu merindukanku sampai-sampai kau memelukku begitu erat seperti itu, _hah_?" Hyuna tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Oktaf suaranya terdengar meninggi, mungkin ia cemas.

Sungmin memeluk kedua lututnya dan menunduk. Ia sangat malu pada Hyuna. Seharusnya tadi ia lebih menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Hyuna dan menangis seperti itu karena terlalu khawatir tidak lagi bertemu dengan gadis itu. Sekarang lihatlah akibat dari perbuatannya. Hyuna seperti seorang jaksa penuntut yang sedang memaksanya untuk mengaku.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Untuk apa aku merindukanmu?" Sungmin mencoba menimpali ucapan Hyuna, tapi kalimatnya terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman.

"Lalu yang tadi itu apa?"

"Itu bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa apanya? Kau itu tadi menangis benar-benar hebat. Kau bahkan tidak berhenti memanggil namaku bahkan hanya untuk satu detik." Hyuna menatap Sungmin. "Katakan yang ingin kau katakan! Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini."

"Yang membuat aku khawatir itu kau! Kemana saja kau semalam sampai-sampai tidak mengangkat panggilanku?! Kau tahu? Berapa kali aku menghubungi ponselmu?"

Hyuna terdiam. Kenapa jadi Sungmin yang menyerangnya? Pria manis yang tadi tampak duduk malu-malu itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan berkacak pinggang dan melotot. Alis Hyuna bertaut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin memejamkan mata dan menahan oksigen yang baru saja ditariknya itu di tenggorokan. Lalu menjawab, "Aku khawatir padamu, Kim Hyuna. Semalam, aku mengira kau sudah dikirim _daddy_ mu itu ke desa karena kekacauan yang aku buat di pesta. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Kau tahu? Aku merasa kepalaku mau pecah saat memikirkan kau menjadi gadis desa karena kesalahan yang aku buat. Aku menangis karena aku berpikir aku tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Nafas Sungmin terengah setelah ia selesai dengan pidato panjang lebarnya yang tanpa jeda itu. Ia melihat Hyuna hanya mematung di tempatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Hyuna." Sungmin memanggil. Ia mengalihkan matanya dari Hyuna, kemudian menunduk. "Aku minta maaf karena melakukan kekacauan semalam."

Beberapa saat, suasana ruangan menjadi begitu hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jam dinding putih yang digantung Sungmin tepat di atas televisi nya di ruang tamu. Hingga akhirnya, tawa Hyuna kembali memecah keheningan, membuat Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti. _Ada apa dengan gadis itu? _

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Hyuna masih terkekeh dengan tawanya yang renyah. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di perut dan tertawa semakin keras. Sungmin tampak tidak menyukainya. "Hei! Jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!" nada suaranya terdengar agak jengkel, membuat Hyuna berdehem kecil. Tawanya perlahan-lahan berhenti, dan sekali lagi ia berdehem untuk menormalkan kembali suaranya.

"Kau lucu, Sungmin." kata Hyuna. Kikikkan kecil masih terdengar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebegitu khawatirnya kau padaku sampai kau menangisiku seperti itu?" Mata Hyuna menyipit, kemudian ia menautkan jemarinya dan menaruhnya di pipi. "Oh, Sungmin! aku tersentuh. Hahaha. Terimakasih banyak sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sungmin mendengus, lalu membantingkan tubuhnya untuk kembali duduk di atas sofa. Hyuna tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada pundak Sungmin mencoba merangkul pemuda manis itu. "Oh, hei. Jangan marah! Aku sangat senang kau mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu. Tapi soal kau mengacaukan pesta itu tidak apa-apa _kok_. Lagipula, _dad_ sekarang sedang pergi ke Amerika."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm." Hyuna mengangguk. "_Dad_ pergi pukul 3 tadi pagi. Ibuku bilang jika _dad_ akan pulang dua bulan lagi. Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau mengacaukan pestanya, jadi jangan khawatir." Hyuna menutup kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman manis, membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau ikut menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum pada Hyuna.

"Terimakasih." Kata Sungmin.

"_No problem_, Cinderella _ssi_." Balas Hyuna. Ia melepas rangkulannya pada Sungmin dan mengubah duduknya jadi bersila. "Tapi omong-omong, kekacauan apa yang kau lakukan di pesta itu?"

Sungmin tampak ragu menjawab. Ia menatap Hyuna yang terlihat begitu penasaran. Oh, pasti gadis itu akan menertawakannya lagi. Atau mungkin ia akan marah? Entahlah. Gadis itu tidak bisa ditebak.

"Hei! Cepat katakan!" Hyuna menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sungmin cepat, membuat pria itu menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak tertawa lagi atau marah padaku."

"Apa kau mengacau sangat parah sampai-sampai kau merasa begitu bersalah seperti sekarang?" Hyuna menipiskan bibir, tapi tatapan mata Sungmin seperti tidak memperbolehkannya bertanya lebih jauh lagi. "Oh, _oke. Terserah. _Sekarang cepat katakan!"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam mengambil ancang-ancang. Hyuna memperhatikannya penasaran. Tapi, Sungmin belum juga mulai berbicara. Ia malah menungging, mencoba meraih _high heels_ milik Hyuna yang disimpannya di bawah meja dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu. "Ini, milikmu."

"Oh, sepatuku!" Hyuna menjerit. Ia mengambil sepatu itu dari tangan Sungmin. "Tapi kenapa hanya ada sebelah?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan lagi-lagi mendesahkan nafas berat. Hyuna memicingkan matanya menelisik, dan saat itu ia tahu sesuatu. "Oh, bagus! Kelihatannya kau benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang Cinderella." Ia mendesis pelan. "Jadi, dimana kau tinggalkan sepatuku semalam?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

[a/n]

Udah lumayan panjang kan? hehehe  
Seneng.. respon ff ini bagus bgt di chap kemarin.  
Saya ga nyangka review bisa melebihi seratus di chap 2, hahaha, makasih banyak ya

Saya sengaja update cepet, anggap aja ini hadiah lebaran buat semuanya :)

Oh, iya. saya mau jujur  
Sebenenya saya engga punya mood buat lanjutin ff The Last Revenge T.T  
Saya mungkin bakal lanjut ff itu kapan2, kalo saya udh ada mood lagi buat lanjut.. maaf yaa semuanya

Udah lah segitu aja  
Seperti biasa, ingetin ya kalo ada typo  
Saran? Krtitikan? silahkan! saya menerima dgn lapang dada

Happy Ied Mubarak ya

Makasih buat semuanya

Sign

Hyo


	4. Chapter 4

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU, ****OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Empat  
****_Pencarian penuh resiko_**

* * *

Hyuna tampak jengkel, ketika Sungmin mencoba menjelaskan detail kejadian yang menimpanya tadi malam. Sungmin menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari ia yang secara kebetulan bertemu dengan mantas _boss_ nya, peristiwa dansa dan lamaran dadakan itu, sampai acara kejar-kejaran di tangga karena penolakan yang dilakukannya. Tapi Hyuna menggeleng, ketika Sungmin minta maaf karena telah mengacaukan pesta itu. "Kau justru menjalankan peran Cinderella nya dengan sangat baik sampai-sampai kau mengikuti alur sesuai dengan ceritanya." Hyuna bilang itu sebuah pujian, tapi wajahnya terlihat mengejek saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Hyuna, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacaukan pestanya seperti itu." Sungmin minta maaf sekali lagi. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau keluarga Cho Kyuhyun yang mengadakan pesta tersebut?"

"Karena kau tidak tanya." Hyuna menjawab. "Lagipula jika aku bilang, mungkin kau tidak akan pergi." Hyuna menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya namun bukan untuk sebuah senyuman. Itu lebih seperti sebuah kejengkelan yang tidak bisa ditumpahkan.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Sungmin tampak frustasi karena Hyuna menanggapinya begitu ketus. Ia tahu gadis itu marah, dan jika sudah seperti ini, Hyuna sangat menjengkelkan. Setiap pertanyaan pasti akan dijawab begitu ketus, dan Sungmin tidak suka jika sahabatnya sudah bersikap seperti itu.

"Membuatmu tidak marah padaku karena aku mengacaukan pesta semalam. Aku harus melakukan apa untuk meminta maaf padamu?"

Hyuna mengalihkan matanya pada Sungmin dan menatapnya sejenak. Ia menarik nafas pendek lalu mengeluarkannya kembali dan memejamkan mata. "Sungmin, dengar! Aku bukan marah karena kau mengacaukan pesta semalam. Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika kau membawa angin topan untuk memporak porandakannya. Aku berani bersumpah, aku tidak marah sama sekali."

"Lalu kau marah karena apa?"

Hyuna menatap Sungmin tajam. "Aku marah karena kau menghilangkan sebelah sepatuku, Sungmin. kau tahu? Aku beli sepatu itu di Paris. Dan jika kau ingin tahu lagi, sepatu itu adalah sepatu _limited edition_."

"Karena itu, aku bertanya padamu, dimana kau tinggalkan sepatuku semalam? Tapi kau malah memberikanku penjelasan panjang lebar tentang pengalaman mengerikanmu bersama _boss_ mu itu." Kata Hyuna lagi.

"Mantan _boss_ ku." Sungmin meralat penuh penekan.

"Terserah." Hyuna mengangkat bahu dan memutar bola matanya tidak terlalu peduli. "Sekarang aku hanya minta kau menjawab pertanyaanku, dimana kau meninggalkan sepatuku?"

"Aku menjatuhkannya di tangga gedung yang mengadakan pesta kemarin."

"Sekarang temukan itu!"

"Apa?!" Sungmin memekik keras. "Kau mau aku pergi ke gedung pesta itu lagi?!" Ia menatap Hyuna tidak percaya. Gadis itu mengangguk tegas, membuat Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya gugup. _Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin aku sanggup kembali ke tempat mengerikan itu? _Sungmin membatin.

"Kau tidak mau?" Hyuna menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"B-bukan begitu. Aku akan berusaha menemukannya untukmu." Kata Sungmin terbata. "T-tapi – "

"Tapi apa?" Hyuna memotong tidak sabar. Ia menatap Sungmin penasaran.

"Bagaimana jika aku bertemu _boss_ku lagi di sana? Aku takut jika muncul lagi di hadapannya, ia masih akan memaksaku menikah dengannya."

"Tentu saja kau harus datang ke sana sebagai laki-laki." cetus Hyuna. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada punggung tangannya dan melanjutkan, "Kau masih menyukai perempuan kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Sungmin menjawabnya dengan suara setengah berteriak.

"Begitu hal nya dengan _boss_ mu itu. Aku pikir dia juga _straight_, dia menyukai perempuan. Karena itu dia tidak segan melamarmu yang datang sebagai seorang Cinderella manis di pesta kemarin. Tapi dia juga memecatmu, jadi dia mungkin tidak menyukai dirimu yang versi laki-laki."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya secara cepat. Hyuna ada benarnya juga. Semalam, Kyuhyun melamarnya karena ia datang dalam wujud perempuan sebagai Cinderella yang manis. Tapi jika ia datang sebagai Lee Sungmin si pria ceroboh? Oh, jangankan untuk melamarnya! Menatap ke arahnya pun, Sungmin yakin pria itu pasti tidak akan sudi. Kyuhyun tidak meyukainya! Sungmin tahu jelas akan hal itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih mau pergi ke sana untuk menemukan sepatuku _'kan_?" Hyuna bertanya meminta kepastian.

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab?" Sungmin balik bertanya. Dengan wajah penuh keyakinan, ia berkata, "Aku akan pergi kesana! Aku akan mencari sepatumu sampai aku menemukannya. Aku janji."

"Semangat yang bagus, tuan Lee Sungmin!" Hyuna tertawa beberapa saat, lalu ia menggumam, "Tapi bagaimana jika ia tahu yang dilamarnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki bukan perempuan seperti yang diduganya? Wow, itu pasti sangat lucu."

Sungmin mendadak beku di tempatnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika seandainya ucapan Hyuna benar-benar terjadi.

**=KyuMin=**

"Kau bilang apa?! Menemukan gadis yang berdansa denganmu semalam?!"

Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak suka ketika mendengar Donghae memekik keras di depannya. "Selalu saja berlebihan." Ia berdecak pelan. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap permukaan wajahnya kasar karena air ludah Donghae menyemprot tepat ke arahnya.

"Tidak berlebihan bagaimana? Kau memintaku menemukan gadis itu hanya dengan memberiku petunjuk sebelah sepatu!" Donghae berkata jengkel. "Bahkan aku tidak melihat wajahnya sama sekali, dan kau memintaku untuk menemukannya?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mengangguk tenang. Ia mengetukkan jarinya pada sebuah foto di atas meja. "Aku punya fotonya, _hyung_."

"Ya, foto dari _CCTV_. Wajahnya bahkan tidak terlihat begitu jelas, bagaimana bisa aku mengenalinya?!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku punya fotonya untuk petunjuk."

"_Hah_, Kau gila Kyuhyun!" Donghae berdecak. "Aku adalah seorang pengacara, dan pekerjaanku adalah membela seseorang di pengadilan, bukan untuk menyelidiki orang seperti ini. Jika kau ingin menemukan _Cinderella mu_ itu, kau seharusnya menyewa seorang detektif bukan menemuiku."

"Aku tidak mau menyewa detektif, terlalu menghamburkan banyak uang." Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya, membuat Donghae semakin melotot ke arahnya. "Lagipula, kau bukan pengacara yang hebat. Selama kau bekerja menjadi pengacara, aku belum pernah mendengar orang yang dibela olehmu itu bebas dari tuntutan."

"I-itu karena hukum yang mengaturnya seperti itu."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin."

"Oh, _Fine_! Kau menang, Kyuhyun!" Donghae memutuskan untuk menyerah. Kyuhyun menyeringai menang mendengarnya. Selalu saja begini, Donghae tidak pernah menang jika sudah adu mulut dengan pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Ya, memang biasanya seperti itu." Kyuhyun menanggapi. "Lagipula, aku sekarang juga sedang meminta pembelaan."

"Pembelaan apanya?"

"Pembelaan supaya aku tidak dinikahkan dengan Victoria."

Donghae berdecih dan melemparkan senyuman mengejek. "Pembelaan yang konyol! Ini bukan meminta pembelaan! Ini adalah ancaman secara tidak langsung, kau tahu? _Hah_, aku menyesal memberimu bantuan kemarin."

"Kau sama tidak membantu. Kau hanya datang ke pesta kostum itu dengan kostum ikan badutmu yang konyol itu. Kemudian pergi setelah kau kenyang memakan semua _cake_ stroberi di sana."

Donghae yang tengah meneguk kopinya itu lantas terbatuk. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan dengan ekor mata yang mendelik sengit ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu!"

"Karena itu sekarang kau harus membantuku menemukannya." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak akan membiarkan aku menderita karena menikah dengan seorang wanita yang begitu parah dalam membuat _aegyo '_kan? Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau berada di posisiku?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku pikir melajang terdengar lebih baik daripada itu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Meski terdengar melebih-lebihkan, tapi untuk kali ini ia sependapat dengan Donghae. "Jadi kau mau membantuku 'kan, _hyung_?"

"Kau selalu memanggilku _hyung_ jika kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku." Donghae memutar bola matanya malas, Kyuhyun tertawa sekali lagi. "Apa bayaranku kali ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Ya?"

"Meski tidak semahal membayar detektif, tapi aku tidak mau melakukan ini secara cuma-cuma."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menyahut. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bagaimana jika satu set mainan ikan nemo yang dibuat langsung oleh Disney _cartoon_?" sebelah alis Donghae naik. Senyumannya tampak mengembang.

"Itu terlalu mahal!"

"Dan kau terlalu pelit."

"Duplikatnya saja, cukup. Aku akan membelikanmu satu di toko mainan setelah pulang dari kantor hari ini."

"Tidak mau!" Donghae menolak. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau membeli barang duplikat itu bukan hal yang baik?"

Kyuhyun berdecih dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengembuskan nafas panjang yang menunjukkan bahwa ia menyerah. "_Oke_, kau menang! Temukan dulu gadis itu sebelum minggu depan, dan kau akan menemukan mainan konyolmu itu di depan rumahmu."

Donghae tersenyum puas, lalu menaikkan kedua ibu jarinya ke udara. "Akan aku usahakan."

**=KyuMin=**

Setelah Donghae mengunjungi kantor Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak punya kegiatan apapun. Jadi, pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafe langganannya terlebih dulu. Selama Donghae duduk di salah satu kursi di cafe itu, ia tidak bisa duduk tenang. Kepalanya sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara menemukan _Cinderellanya _Kyuhyun yang meninggalkan sepatu miliknya di pesta semalam.

Jika biasanya seseorang yang berpikir itu diam seribu bahasa, berbeda hal nya dengan Donghae. Pria itu, berpikir dengan otak juga mulutnya. Dari tadi, ia tidak berhenti mengocehkan strategi menemukan sang Cinderella, membuat beberapa orang menoleh dengan tatapan aneh ke arahnya. Sepertinya, Donghae tidak menyadari jika kelakuannya berbicara sendiri itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang tidak waras.

"Pikirkan dengan baik, Lee Donghae! Jika seseorang meninggalkan sesuatu, dia pasti akan merasa kehilangan dan segera mencari kembali benda itu, apa lagi benda itu adalah benda penting." Donghae menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering. "Bagi wanita, sepatu bisa saja penting, tapi jika mereka punya banyak koleksi sepatu bisa saja sepatu yang ditinggalkan wanita itu menjadi hal yang tidak penting."

Donghae menyipitkan mata dan terdiam sejenak. Ia kemudian mendesis pelan. "Tapi jika dia merasa sepatunya penting, seharusnya dia lebih berhati-hati ketika memakai sepatunya kemarin. Jadi, kenapa ia terlalu terburu-buru seperti itu?"

Ketika Donghae tengah berpikir, ia melihat dua orang gadis tengah berbincang tidak jauh dari mejanya. Donghae tersenyum kecil, sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Kemudian, ia menarik dirinya untuk berdiri dan beranjak menuju ke arah meja dua gadis tersebut.

"Permisi." Donghae mengeluarkan suaranya, membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh spontan ke arahnya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" salah seorang dari kedua gadis itu menyahut ucapan Donghae.

"Ehm, aku mau bertanya. Apa menurut kalian, sepatu itu adalah hal yang penting?"

Kedua gadis itu berpandangan, kemudian dengan serempak menjawab, "Tentu saja!"

Gadis yang berambut pendek menatap Donghae antusias. "Sepatu sangat penting bagi kami para wanita, karena itu jika ada sepatu model terbaru kami pasti akan langsung memburunya."

"Oh, begitu." Donghae mengerjap cepat. "Lalu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika kalian kehilangan sebelah dari sepatu kalian di sebuah pesta? Apa kalian akan mencarinya atau mengabaikannya?"

"Itu tergantung." Gadis yang pertama menyahut Donghae menjawab. Ia menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya, kemudian melanjutkan. "Jika sepatu itu adalah sepatu mahal dan edisi terbatas, aku akan datang ke pesta itu dan mencarinya kembali."

"Dan tergantung juga dari siapa yang memberikannya padaku." Lagi-lagi, gadis berambut pendek menimpali. "Jika itu hadiah dari pacarku, aku akan mencarinya kembali."

"Jika itu hadiah dari ibumu bagaimana? Apa itu juga penting?"

"Ibuku selalu memberikan sepatu yang diobral di pinggir jalan, jadi itu tidak terlalu penting untukku." Kata gadis rambut pendek – lagi. Temannya tertawa, Donghae hanya mengangguk canggung. _Jadi para gadis tidak suka barang obralan pinggir jalan, ya?_

"Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi, _oppa_?"

"Oh, tidak ada. Terimakasih banyak sudah mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Donghae tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil, sebelum memutuskan kembali ke mejanya. Kedua gadis itu membalas dengan senyuman tak kalah ramah.

Setelah Donghae kembali mendudukan diri di kursinya, ia merogoh sakunya. Foto yang diterimanya dari Kyuhyun, ada di tangannya. Mata Donghae memicing, memperhatikan sosok gadis yang berada di foto itu baik-baik.

"Gadis ini, kenapa terasa tidak asing , ya?"

**=KyuMin=**

Sungmin menatap gedung di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Embusan nafasnya terdengar berat sekali saat ini. Sungmin lantas memejamkan mata, dan mengulum bibirnya. Bahkan baru satu kali ia menginjakkan kaki di gedung mewah ini, tapi gedung ini sudah memberinya kenangan buruk yang benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan. _Semua ini gara-gara Cho Kyuhyun_! Umpatnya dalam hati.

"_Hah..._" Sungmin mendesah pelan. "Aku tidak yakin masih bisa masuk ke dalam. Hatiku merasa sangat tidak tenang meski aku berpenampilan sebagai laki-laki sekarang."

Meski berkata seperti itu, Sungmin tidak punya niatan untuk pulang. Dengan langkahnya yang berat ia akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Begitu sampai di depan tangga, ia kembali terdiam. Sungmin meringis pelan, kejadian kejar-kejaran dengan Kyuhyun semalam kembali tergambar di kepalanya.

"_Urgh_, berhenti mengingatnya!" Sungmin memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Ia menampar pelan pipinya, kemudian menarik nafas dalam. "Aku harus menemukan kembali sepatu Hyuna, atau Hyuna akan terus marah padaku."

Sungmin merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan sepatu Hyuna yang dibawa olehnya. Ingatan Sungmin tidak terlalu bagus, jadi pria manis itu memutuskan untuk membawanya.

"Heh, sepatu Paris! Kau benar-benar merepotkan!" Sungmin mengumpat pelan. Kemudian mengalihkan matanya mengamati anak tangga yang begitu banyak di hadapannya. "Aku meninggalkannya di anak tangga terakhir kemarin. Apa mungkin sudah ada yang mengambilnya?" ia bergumam sendiri. "Ah, tapi jika hanya sebelah, mana ada yang mau mengambilnya?"

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya, menatapi seluruh gedung. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Apa mungkin tertendang saat orang-orang menuruni tangga semalam?" Sungmin berjengit panik. "Oh, tidak! Semoga sepatunya baik-baik saja! Aku harus mencarinya!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sungmin berjalan mengitari tangga, berharap bisa menemukan _high heels_ Hyuna yang tertinggal di sana. Namun, setelah hampir lima belas menit melakukan hal tersebut, Sungmin masih juga tidak menemukannya. "Astaga, lelah sekali. " gerutunya. Ia memutar kepalanya dan mendesah. "Sebenarnya sepatu itu kemana, _sih_? Apa mungkin seseorang sudah membuangnya?"

"Lee Sungmin?"

Namun ketika Sungmin masih belum selesai dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi pada sepatu Hyuna, seseorang tiba-tiba saja memanggil namanya. Sungmin sontak menoleh cepat, dan kedua matanya membulat saat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Lee Donghae _ssi_?"

Pria pecinta kartun Nemo itu tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah Sungmin. Ia berhenti ketika tubuhnya tepat berada di depan Sungmin. Senyumnya semakin lebar. "Kau benar-benar Lee Sungmin, dan kau mengingatku!" serunya senang. "Kau semakin manis saja."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miring._ Lagi-lagi_, pikirnya. Tipikal pria penggoda seperti Donghae memang mudah untuk diingat. Apalagi peristiwa di rumah sakit, ketika Donghae menggodanya saat baru saja tersadar. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Sungmin masih curiga bahwa Donghae adalah seorang penguntit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Donghae memulai pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Sungmin dengar.

"A-aku sedang mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal."

"Benarkah? Aku juga sedang mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal." Donghae tampak antusias. Kedua alisnya terangkat dan senyuman darinya membuat wajah pria itu terlihat semakin ramah.

"Oh, ya? Mencari apa?"

Masih dengan senyuman, Donghae menjawab, "Ah, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang ingin Kyuhyun temui."

Mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut, Sungmin merasa petir baru saja menyambar dirinya. Wajahnya seketika saja menegang, bahkan kaki dan tangannya langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jantungnya seperti baru saja melompat keluar, membuat Sungmin tidak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan benar.

"C-cho _sajangnim _di sini?"

"Apa? Ohoho, tidak. Kyuhyun tidak ada di sini." Kata Donghae, membuat Sungmin bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena tidak perlu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya di gedung ini. Donghae mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, lalu berbisik, "Ini rahasia, ya? Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memintaku untuk menemukan gadis yang berdansa dengannya semalam."

Sepertinya, Tuhan tidak mengijikan ia hidup tenang kali ini. Bisikan Donghae di telinganya membuat jantung Sungmin kembali berdegup kencang.

Apa katanya tadi?

Menemukan gadis yang berdansa dengannya semalam?

Maksudnya...bertemu dengannya?!

"A-apa?"

"Iya, semalam di gedung ini ada pesta kostum. Dan Kyuhyun sepertinya baru saja jatuh cinta pada Cinderella yang ditemuinya tadi malam. Hahaha, konyol! Dia selalu bilang padaku bahwa dia tidak percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama, tapi sekarang dia merasakannya sendiri."

Sungmin mematung di tempatnya saat ini. Sekarang ia harus melakukan apa? Kyuhyun mencarinya, dan Donghae bilang pria itu telah jatuh cinta pada Cinderella itu, itu artinya – pada dirinya! _Tuhan! Kenapa kau memberiku cobaan sesulit ini? _Jadi, ia harus bagaimana? Apa ia harus mengaku pada Donghae dan Kyuhyun bahwa Cinderella yang datang semalam adalah dirinya?

Tapi, Sungmin tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan itu. Membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya merinding setengah mati, apalagi jika bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Sungmin pasti sudah pingsan sambil berdiri.

"Omong-omong Sungmin _ssi_, apa yang sedang kau cari di sini?" Donghae bertanya. "Oh, dan apa itu? Kau membawa sesuatu?"

Kedua mata Sungmin mengikuti kemana arah jari telunjuk Donghae menunjuk. Dan ia terkesiap, ketika mengetahui bahwa yang ditunjuk pria itu adalah sesuatu di tangan kanannya. Gawat! Itu sepatu milik Hyuna!

"I-ini bukan apa-apa!" Sungmin nyaris menjerit. Dengan gerakan cepat namun begitu tergesa, ia memasukkan sepatu itu ke dalam tas nya. Donghae mengernyit, namun matanya masih mengarah pada tas Sungmin.

Merasa sudah aman, Sungmin memaksa untuk menarik ujung bibirnya hingga tercipta sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu kaku. Ia menarik tangannya ke udara, "L-lebih baik sekarang aku pergi dulu, aku punya janji dengan teman hari ini." Sungmin membungkuk kecil. "Sampai jumpa." Kemudian segera berlari cepat meninggalkan gedung tersebut.

Donghae masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ia menatap kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak terbaca. Sulit dipercaya, tapi Donghae melihat sepatu itu – sepatu yang mirip dengan yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan padanya – dibawa oleh Lee Sungmin.

Pria Oktober itu kemudian merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan kembali foto _gadis _yang diberikan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu. Matanya memicing curiga. "Apa mungkin gadis Cinderella ini adalah Lee Sungmin?"

**=KyuMin=**

Sungmin sampai di apartementnya sekitar pukul tiga sore. Hari ini terasa lebih berat dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dan saat ini Sungmin dihatui rasa lelah bercampur rasa bingung yang membuatnya ingin meledak. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kemudian menekan beberapa digit angka untuk _password_ apartementnya. Dan tanpa peduli apapun lagi, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Sudah pulang?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepala. Ia mendesah pelan ketika mendapati seorang gadis duduk di atas sofa ruang tamunya sambil membaca majalah _fashion_. Lagi-lagi Hyuna! Oh, Ya Tuhan! Gadis itu tidak ada kerjaan lain ya selain menguntitnya? Sekarang Sungmin menyesal memberi tahukan _password_ apartementnya pada Hyuna.

"Iya." Sungmin menyahut singkat. Ia melengos ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral, lalu meminumnya cepat.

Hyuna menutup majalah _fashion_nya kemudian berlari kecil ke arah Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Kau dapat sepatunya kan?" nada suara Hyuna terdengar penuh harap.

Ragu-ragu, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengetatkan garis bibirnya dan menoleh pada Hyuna. "Maafkan aku. Aku sudah mencari ke gedung itu, tapi aku tidak menemukannya."

Hyuna mendesahkan nafas panjang mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Gurat kecewa tampak di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuna." Kata Sungmin lagi. "Apa ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain dari menemukan sepatumu itu?"

Hyuna menempatkan jari telunjuknya di dagu dan terdiam sejenak. Beberapa saat, ia kembali menatap Sungmin. "Jujur Sungmin, aku kecewa sekali. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain karena aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja. Kau tahu 'kan kalau sepatu yang kubeli di Paris ini – "

"_Limited edition_." Sungmin memotong cepat, yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju dari Hyuna.

"Benar, jadi maaf sekali jika aku harus mengatakan ini padamu." Hyuna melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Sungmin, aku tidak bisa melunaskan utangmu."

Sungmin mengangguk pasrah. "Iya, tidak apa-apa."

"Dan jumlah utangmu sekarang adalah satu juta won."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Aku menge – " Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya dan melebarkan mata. Ia menatap Hyuna dengan bola mata yang hampir menyembul dari kelopak matanya. "Apa?! Satu juta won?!" ia menjerit tidak percaya. Ekspresinya menggambarkan seperti ia baru saja kebarakaran janggut.

Hyuna mengangkat kedua bahunya ringan, "Mau bagaimana lagi?! Itu sepatu kesayanganku, dan kau menghilangkannya. Aku bisa rugi jika melunaskan semua itu begitu saja."

Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Sial! Kenapa ia mau membantu Hyuna jika akhirnya jadi seperti ini? Sungmin benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Kenapa nasibnya selalu saja tidak beruntung?

"Hyuna, bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini padaku? Kau juga tahu sendiri kalau aku baru saja dipecat, jadi darimana aku dapat uang untuk membayar semua itu?" nada bicara Sungmin memelas. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupku atau tidak. Tagihan listrik, tagihan apartement! Oh, Hyuna, _please_... aku benar-benar tidak punya uang saat ini."

Hyuna memasang wajah simpati, namun kepalanya lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Sungmin, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu gila dengan menekanmu seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan hal yang satu ini begitu saja." Ia meraih pundak Sungmin dan mengusapnya. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksamu membayar utangmu sekarang _kok_. Setelah punya uang saja baru kau bayar padaku. Aku juga menerima cicilan tanpa bunga."

Sungmin menatap Hyuna sengit. "Gadis tengik!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak punya pilihan."

"Tapi tetap saja itu membebaniku! Aku benar-benar menyesal membantumu datang ke pesta itu! Kau tahu? Gara-gara membantumu datang sebagai Cinderella, _boss_ ku jadi menyukaiku sekarang. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Maksudmu mantan _boss_ mu?" Hyuna meralat ucapan Sungmin.

"I-iya, dia mantan _boss_ – ah! Terserah!" Sungmin menggeram tertahan. "Sekarang pergi dari rumahku! Aku sedang ingin menenangkan diri saat ini."

"_Oke_. Jika sudah punya uang, jangan lupa transfer padaku! _Bye_, Sungmin."

"_Ya_! Kim Hyuna! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

**=KyuMin=**

Donghae bilang pada Kyuhyun, jika sore ini ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus dibicarakan. Padahal, baru saja tadi pagi mereka mengobrol dan sekarang Donghae mengajaknya untuk bertemu lagi. _Mungkin ini sesuatu yang penting_, pikir Kyuhyun. Jadi, saat _meeting_ terakhirnya selesai, Kyuhyun segera melesatkan diri menemui Donghae yang sudah menunggu di ruangannya.

**_Cklek_**

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun sudah melempar pertanyaan saat ia baru saja membuka pintu. Ia bahkan belum sempat untuk duduk. "Kau sudah menemukannya? Kau punya kabar mengenai gadis itu?"

Donghae mengalihkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun, dan mendesahkan nafasnya panjang. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa menemukannya? Kau mau menyerah pada tugas ini?"

"_Aish_! Berhenti melakukan hal itu! Kenapa kau bertanya begitu banyak pertanyaan, _sih_?"

"_Oke_, aku minta maaf. " Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Tadi aku baru saja pergi ke gedung pesta kostum kemarin."

"Benarkah?!" mata Kyuhyun tampak berbinar. "Dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku bertemu seseorang." Kata Donghae. Ia menjeda ucapannya dan mengulum bibir bawahnya. "Aku bertemu Lee Sungmin di sana."

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Lalu kenapa jika kau bertemu Lee Sungmin di sana?" nada suaranya terdengar bahwa ia tidak suka dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Dia bilang dia mencari sesuatu di sana. Dan kau tahu? Aku melihatnya membawa sesuatu." Donghae menelan ludahnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Sebelah sepatu yang sama persis yang gadis itu tinggalkan di pesta kostum itu."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Kyuhyun memekik tidak percaya. Ia kemudian berdecak dan tertawa kecil. "Hei, _hyung_! Jangan bercanda! Kenapa bisa Lee Sungmin membawa sepatu yang sama seperti yang dibawa gadisi tu? Kau pasti salah lihat."

"Aku tidak mungkin salah lihat, Kyuhyun! Sungmin benar-benar membawa sepatu itu! Dia bahkan terlihat begitu gugup ketika aku bertanya tentang apa yang dia bawa." Donghae mengeluarkan foto yang diberikan Kyuhyun, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau lihat gadis ini! Dari _angle_ ini, tidakkah dia mirip dengan Lee Sungmin?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun. "Dan saat kau bertemu dengan gadis itu, kau merasa dia tidak asing bukan?"

Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, dan memperhatikan Donghae. Tatapan pria itu padanya benar-benar penuh keyakinan. "Kyuhyun, apa mungkin gadis yang memakai kostum Cinderella itu adalah Lee Sungmin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

[a/n]

Lama update? Hahaha, Maaf, saya baru pulang mudik kemarin

Di chap kemarin, saya menemukan review yg ngingetin kalo saya bikin kesalahan pemilihan kata, di kalimat "Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sepatu itu dari sakunya". Hahaha, makasih banyak lo udh ngingetin.  
Tapi sebenernya waktu saya ngetik part itu, saya bayangin kalo Kyuhyun pake mantel, jadi mungkin sepatu high heel memang masuk di saku mantel, hihihihi. Tapi makasih ya sekali lagi

Oh, iya! Ada yg nanya juga ini yakin ffnya rated M? Sebenernya, untuk konflik, ff ini bisa termasuk ff rated T, tapi saya mau coba lagi bikin ehm.. NC, jadi engga apa2 kan kalo saya simpen ff ini di rated M? Buat amannya aja :) hehehe...

Iya, udah deh segitu aja  
Makasih udh luangin waktu buat baca ff yang semakin membosankan ini

Ingetin lagi kalo ada typo

Sekali lagi makasih buat semua

Sign

Hyo


	5. Chapter 5

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU, ****OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Lima  
****_Sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan_**

* * *

Padahal, saat di kantor tadi Kyuhyun ingat betul jika ia bilang ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan Donghae yang mengatakan jika gadis Cinderella itu adalah Lee Sungmin. Pria berkulit pucat itu bahkan meneriaki Donghae gila dan langsung mengusirnya. Oh, ayolah! Itu benar-benar hal yang tidak mungkin! _Donghae pasti mengalami gangguan pengelihatan_! Pikirnya. Cinderella yang ditemuinya kemarin adalah seorang gadis yang lembut dan begitu manis, sedangkan Lee Sungmin? Hanya seorang pegawai yang dipecat Kyuhyun karena sikap cerobohnya yang sudah tidak bisa tertolong. Lagipula ia adalah seorang laki-laki! Dan dengan semua fakta itu, bagaimana bisa Donghae begitu ngotot mengatakan padanya bahwa gadis itu adalah Lee Sungmin?

Namun, ini aneh. Meskipun Kyuhyun mengatakan tidak percaya jika Cinderella itu adalah Lee Sungmin, tapi malam itu ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Hatinya entah kenapa terasa gelisah. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya duduk di _single sofa_nya sambil terdiam. Bahkan buku yang hampir tiga jam dipegangnya, tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali. Otaknya berpikir tidak sesuai dengan kemauannya saat ini. Kenapa ia risau dengan ucapan Donghae yang konyol itu?

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan, dan mendesahkan nafas berat yang panjang. "Kenapa sekarang aku jadi ragu begini?" ia menggerutu. Jika ia kembali memikirkan ucapan Donghae, beberapa memang terasa benar. Tentang rasa tidak asing ketika bertemu gadis itu, bahkan sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

Dan saat pagi datang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa bingungnya. Jadi, ketika ia pergi ke kantor, Kyuhyun yang biasanya langsung melengos ke ruangannya tanpa banyak bicara, menyempatkan berhenti di depan meja sekretarisnya – Nyonya Baek Hee – membuat wanita berkacamata yang berada di usia empat puluhan itu mengkerutkan dahi bingung (Kyuhyun tidak suka menggunakan jasa sekretaris muda. Ia mengganggap sekretaris yang masih muda itu kurang berpengalaman).

"Apa anda punya perlu dengan saya, Cho _sajangnim_?" Nyonya Baek Hee menurunkan kacamata _plus_nya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ya. Aku punya perlu dengan anda, Nyonya Baek Hee."

Nyonya Baek Hee tersenyum, lalu merapikan rok bagian belakangnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengangkat bahu. "Tidak biasanya." Nyonya Baek Hee berujar. Meski pun ia sekretaris Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak bersikap terlalu kaku pada atasannya itu. "Jadi, apa yang anda perlukan Cho _sajangnim_?"

Kyuhyun mengetatkan garis bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia ragu untuk meminta ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Bisakah aku meminta data tentang pegawai yang Lee Sungmin?"

Alis Nyonya Baek Hee semakin menukik tajam. "Ya?"

"Lee Sungmin, Nyonya Baek Hee. Pegawai yang aku pecat beberapa hari lalu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan. "Kau masih punya data pribadinya kan?"

"Oh, ya tentu saja." Nyonya Baek Hee mengangkat kedua alisnya dan kembali melempar senyum. "Tunggu sebentar, _sajangnim_." Tanpa banyak bicara, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah rak besar di belakangnya dan mulai mencari.

Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa saat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya pada lantai. Ia tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tapi saat ini ia bahkan mau repot-repot mencari data pribadi seorang yang ceroboh seperti Lee Sungmin. _Semua ini gara-gara Donghae! _

"_Sajangnim_, ini data yang anda inginkan." Nyonya Baek Hee menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Kyuhyun. Pria itu menerimanya dengan gerakan cepat.

"Terimakasih." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melesatkan diri masuk ke dalam ruangannya untuk melihat isi dari map yang kini ada di tangannya.

**=KyuMin=**

Saat sinar matahari menelusup masuk lewat celah jendelanya, Sungmin benar-benar merasa terganggu. Mukanya mengernyit, kemudian ia meraih ujung selimut dan menariknya lebih tinggi lagi untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ini sudah hampir lewat pukul tujuh, dan pria manis itu masih belum memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan, jam_ weaker_ yang biasa disetelnya jam enam, dilemparkannya ke arah kamar mandi sampai-sampai baterainya terlepas.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin bangun pagi-pagi hari ini. Ucapan Hyuna yang mengatakan jika utangnya menjadi satu juta won, membuat Sungmin tidak punya semangat untuk melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Jadi, Sungmin akan tetap bertahan untuk tetap tertidur sampai ia merasa lelah untuk tertidur lagi hari ini.

_Aku akan mencari kerja besok saja, _Sungmin bahkan sudah berniat dalam hati. Ia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan semakin menyamankan tidurnya saat ini.

Namun ponsel di belakang bantalnya bergetar, membuat Sungmin mendeguskan nafas kesal yang panjang. "_Aish_! Siapa yang menelpon sekarang?! Benar-benar menganggu!" Sungmin menggerutu. Dengan berat hati, ia membuka kembali matanya dan meraih ponsel gusar. Kedua alisnya menyatu ketika melihat nomor tidak dikenal tertera di layarnya.

"Halo?" Sungmin mengerutkan kening saat ia memulai pembicaraan telepon. Namun, seseorang di ujung sana tidak menyahut ucapannya sama sekali.

Sungmin lalu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan memandang layarnya heran. _Apa ini telepon iseng?_

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan Sungmin kembali mendekatkan ponsel pada telinganya. "Halo?" ia menyapa sekali lagi, tapi masih juga tidak ada yang menyahutnya. "_Oke_, aku akan tutup teleponnya kalau begitu."

_"Jangan!" _Orang di seberang sana akhirnya menyahut, membuat Sungmin urung.

"Jadi dengan siapa ini?"

"_Cho Kyuhyun_."

"Cho Kyuhyun?" kening Sungmin lagi-lagi mengkerut. Bagaimana mungkin mantan atasannya itu menghubunginya saat ini? Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya lalu bertanya, "Cho Kyuhyun yang mana ya?"

_"Apa tidak bekerja beberapa hari membuatmu hilang ingatan, Lee Sungmin? Heh! Ini aku, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak mengenali suaraku?!"_

Mendadak, Sungmin merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia merasa begitu mual dan ingin muntah. Tubuhnya menegang, dan ia merasa tidak bisa bergerak. "_S-sajangnim_." Suara Sungmin bergetar. Rasa takut dan gugup seperti menggumpal di tenggorokannya, membuat ludahnya sulit sekali untuk ditelan.

_"Kau sudah mengingatku rupanya?"_ suara Kyuhyun terdengar lagi, dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa semakin sulit untuk bernafas. Bahkan kini sebulir keringat meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya.

"A-ada apa anda menghubungi saya, _sajangnim_?"

_"Hari ini kau ada waktu kan? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

"_N-ne_?"

"_Kau tuli? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu!_" kata Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya naik satu oktaf.

"Anda merindukan saya?"

_"Apa?!"_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat karena Kyuhyun sepertinya tengah menjerit di _line_ sana. Padahal, Sungmin mencoba membuat pembicaraan menjadi lebih santai dengan mengatakan hal itu, tapi yang terjadi malah gendang telinganya hampir pecah karena teriakan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu." Sungmin membungkukkan sedikit badannya, bersikap seolah Kyuhyun benar-benar ada di depannya. Ketika itu, tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir, apa mungkin Kyuhyun akan seterkejut itu jika tahu bahwa yang kemarin ia lamar adalah dirinya? Oh, Ya Tuhan! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin berdiri.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa anda menghubungi saya?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

_"Sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu yang penting yang harus dibicarakan denganmu. Jadi, kau bisa menemuiku di cafe Prince saat makan siang nanti kan?"_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya gugup. "A-apa yang mau dibicarakan?"

_"Itu soal..."_

"Ya?" Sungmin menyahut tidak sabar.

_"Ah, sudahlah! Ini bukan hal yang bisa dibicarakan melalui telepon, kau tahu?"_ kata Kyuhyun. _"Ini hal yang sangat penting, jadi kau harus datang menemuiku. Kau mengerti?"_

Kyuhyun memutuskan pembicaraan telepon mereka, bahkan sebelum sempat Sungmin menjawabnya. Pria manis itu kini membatu di tempatnya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui bahwa Cinderella malam kemarin adalah dirinya?

"A-ah, tidak mungkin! Si muka tua itu tidak mungkin tahu semua itu. Hahahaha." Sungmin tertawa begitu sumbang. Meski hatinya tidak tenang dan gelisah, tapi ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. _Ya, semoga saja_. Sungmin hanya bisa berharap dalam hati.

**=KyuMin=**

Kyuhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada pegangan kursi dengan raut wajah gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melirik pada arloji di pergelangan tangannya dan berkali-kali juga bibirnya mendesiskan kekesalan. Dua puluh lima menit sudah berlalu, dan Lee Sungmin masih juga belum datang.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya resah, lalu menatap kardus berisi sepatu milik _Cinderella _itu yang diletakkannya di bawah meja. "Dia benar-benar datang tidak, _sih_?" ia menggerutu. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya menangkap seorang pria yang memasuki cafe tersebut dengan tergesa. Ia tampak berlari kecil ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya berdecih pelan, akhirnya sosok yang ditunggunya itu datang juga.

"Maafkan... saya.._hah.. hah._. maaf saya terlambat." Sungmin yang baru sampai itu kini membungkuk dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kebiasaan." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggu?"

"Maafkan saya, _sajangnim_. Di bis tadi saya ketiduran, jadi saya harus memutar arah untuk kembali kemari. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena telah membuat anda menunggu."

Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafas berat dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Pria di depannya selalu saja ceroboh. "Sudahlah! Sekarang kau duduk saja."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya patuh, lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi seperti kata Kyuhyun. Kedua matanya menangkap mata Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap begitu lekat padanya, dan itu lagi-lagi membuat Sungmin tegang. "A-ada apa?"

Seolah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berbicara, Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengambil nafas panjang. Ia kembali menatap Sungmin. "Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka bertele-tele?" tanyanya, membuat Sungmin mengangguk enggan. Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku akan _to the point_ saja."

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan, ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai membungkuk. Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah kardus sudah berada di tangannya. Dan Sungmin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak ketika melihat sesuatu yang kini dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sepatuku!" jeritnya, sontak Kyuhyun langsung membulatkan mata menatap Sungmin.

"I-ini milikmu?"

Sungmin merasa dunia runtuh saat itu juga. _Oh, God! Apa yang aku lakukan? _Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia lepas kendali dan berteriak heboh seperti itu? Sungmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, dan rasa gelisah benar-benar berkecamuk di hati juga di otaknya. Sepatu itu ada pada Kyuhyun! Apa ia akan ketahuan saat ini?

"A-ah, bukan! Maksudku...sepatu yang cantik." Sungmin memaksakan bibirnya untuk tersenyum, padahal tersenyum saat ini terasa sangat berat untuknya. "Dimana anda membeli sepatu itu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit. "Jadi, ini bukan sepatumu?"

"M-mana mungkin itu sepatu saya! Hahaha. Saya kan bukan seorang wanita. Kenapa saya harus memakai _high heels_?"

_Apa Sungmin benar-benar Cinderella itu?_ Kyuhyun masih tidak sependapat dengan pikirannya, tapi tidak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa saat ini ia menaruh curiga pada Sungmin. Namun, mencoba menyembunyikan kecurigaannya, Kyuhyun memasang senyumnya. "Oh, ya? Padahal aku pikir sepatu ini cocok untukmu." Katanya. Ia dapat melihat raut muka Sungmin menegang. Kyuhyun menyeringai. _Kena kau!_

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali sepatu itu pada kardus, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan menyilangkan kaki. Ia menatap Sungmin sambil menopang dagu. "Kau tahu? Kemarin aku menemukan sepatu ini tergeletak begitu saja di gedung Brownstone. Tapi, sayang sepatu ini hanya sebelah padahal kau kelihatannya sangat menyukai sepatu ini."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak. Bagaimana sekarang? Apa ia harus mengaku pada Kyuhyun jika ia yang menjadi Cinderella kemarin malam, agar bisa membawa pulang kembali sepatu Hyuna? Sejenak ia terdiam.

Tidak bisa!

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Otaknya masih waras untuk tidak melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu. Ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada Kyuhyun saat ini. _Pasti ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan sepatu itu kembali._

"J-jadi apa yang akan _sajangnim_ lakukan pada sepatu itu sekarang?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku mungkin akan membuang sepatu ini." Kyuhyun memasang tampang datar lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Lagipula, untuk apa menyimpan sepatu yang hanya sebelah?"

"Oh, begitu rupanya." Sungmin kembali menyungging senyum, kali ini benar-benar sebuah senyuman. Pilihan Kyuhyun untuk membuang sepatu Hyuna, benar-benar membuat hatinya lega. Setidaknya, ia bisa memungut kembali sepatu itu jadi ia akan terbebas dari utang satu juta won.

Namun tanpa Sungmin sadari, ketika Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya ia masih menatap ke arah Sungmin. Bahkan kedua matanya saat ini memicing penuh curiga. Kyuhyun benar-benar masih tidak bisa berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan jika seandainya Cinderella nya itu adalah Lee Sungmin.

**=KyuMin=**

Kyuhyun berpamitan, membuat hati Sungmin bersorak begitu riang ketika melihat mantan _boss_ nya itu melangkah meninggalkan cafe. Setelah memastikan jika Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar pergi, Sungmin segera melesatkan diri untuk pergi ke tempat sampah di depan cafe.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, dan bergidik ketika mengamati tempat sampah di hadapannya. _Ya Tuhan! Ini sangat kotor! Apa dosaku benar-benar besar sampai aku diberi cobaan seberat ini?_ Ia meringis dalam hati.

Namun tidak ada pilihan lain, Sungmin harus tetap mengorek tempat sampah tersebut untuk mendapatkan sepatu Hyuna. Ia seorang pengangguran sekarang, dan untuk mendapatkan satu juta won adalah hal yang sulit saat ini. Belum lagi tagihan apartement juga tagihan listriknya, Sungmin benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Jadi, Sungmin mencoba menguatkan hati. Ia menahan nafas, sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan diri ke tempat sampah itu. Ia menyingsingkan lengan bajunya tinggi-tinggi, lalu mulai mengorek tempat sampah untuk mencari _high heels_ tersebut.

"Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar membuang sepatu itu di tempat sampah ini?" Sungmin menggumam dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mencari. Bola matanya berputar ke segala penjuru tempat sampah. Ia berhenti sebentar dan berjengit, "Bagaimana jika dia membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang lain? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak membuang sepatu ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

**_Deg_**

Suara seseorang terdengar, dan itu membuat gerakan Sungmin berhenti seketika. Raut wajahnya berubah tegang, dan kedua bola matanya membulat panik. Suara bass ini, Sungmin mengenalnya. Dan jika ia tidak salah, suara ini adalah suara milik –

"_S-sajangnim._"

Sungmin merasa halilintar baru saja menyambar tubuhnya saat ia melihat sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi berada di depan matanya. Cho Kyuhyun – pria berkulit pucat itu berdiri angkuh dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada tembok. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam, lalu mengangkat sepatu yang berada di tangannya ke udara. "Kau mencari ini, hah?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya takut. Benarkah ini adalah akhir dari segalanya? Oh, Sungmin benar-benar berharap ia dapat menghilang saat ini juga. Wajah Kyuhyun saat ini benar-benar mengerikan!

"I-itu.. saya –"

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

**=KyuMin=**

Tenggorokan Sungmin terasa benar-benar kering meski sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba membasahinya dengan air ludah yang ditelannya. Rasa gugup, tegang dan takut kini seakan bercampur jadi satu, menjadi beban di tengkuk Sungmin sehingga membuatnya tidak sanggung untuk mengangkat kepala barang sedikitpun.

"Lee Sungmin..."

Suara Kyuhyun lagi-lagi terdengar, membuat Sungmin sontak menengadah dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ketika bertemu pandang, Sungmin merasa seperti terjebak di kandang macan dengan tubuh lumpuh yang tidak berdaya. Sungmin menahan nafas, ia pikir sepertinya mati terdengar lebih baik untuk saat ini.

"Bisa jelaskan apa hubunganmu dengan sepatu ini, hmm?" padahal Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada datar, tapi Sungmin merasa ada kemarahan yang meletup-letup di sana.

"Anu...itu – "

"Jelaskan dengan benar!" titah Kyuhyun telak membuat Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. Pria manis itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. "Katakan yang jelas! Apa hubunganmu dengan sepatu itu, Lee Sungmin!" lanjut Kyuhyun lagi.

"Maafkan saya, _sajangnim_." Sungmin mengulum bibirnya. Jemarinya bertaut gugup. "S-sepatu itu adalah milik teman saya."

"Lalu kenapa kau yang mencarinya?"

"I-itu, karena –"

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menyela tidak sabar.

"S-saya tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di gedung Brownstone tempo hari."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Nyali Sungmin semakin ciut. Ia menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam dan menahan nafas lagi, lalu melanjutkan, "S-saya harus berlari dari anda karena anda melamar saya di pesta kemarin. "

Kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar, ia melotot pada Sungmin tidak percaya. "J-jadi.. Cinderella itu –"

"_Ne_, anda benar. Saya adalah Cinderella itu, _sajangnim_." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Maafkan saya, saya benar-benar minta maaf."

Kyuhyun merasa seseorang baru saja meletakkan es batu di tengkuknya. Pria itu membatu di tempatnya dengan raut wajah yang tampak begitu terkejut. Jadi, yang kemarin ia lamar bukan seorang gadis yang mengenakan kostum Cinderella, melainkan...Lee Sungmin si lelaki ceroboh itu?!

_Oh My God! _

_Bagaimana bisa?!_

"T-tapi, saya juga terpaksa melakukan ini. Teman saya memaksa saya untuk menggantikannya menjadi Cinderella dan saya tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Ia terus mengancam saya dengan utang saya." Sungmin mencoba membela diri dan kembali menunduk. "Saya minta maaf, _sajangnim_. Saya tidak ada maksud untuk membohongi _sajangnim_. Saya benar-benar minta maaf." Ia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali. Sungmin benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah pada Kyuhyun atas kejadian ini.

Kyuhyun masih juga tidak menyahut. Pria itu masih berdiri mematung dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca. Matanya menatap Sungmin yang sibuk meminta maaf dari atas ke bawah dengan seksama. Dan itu membuatnya semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. _Jika Sungmin pria, kenapa ia bisa terlihat begitu cantik dengan kostum Cinderella itu?_

"_Sajangnim_?" Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun ragu, membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan mata untuk menatap Sungmin. "Saya tahu, _sajangnim_ marah sekali pada saya atas kejadian ini. Tapi untuk kali ini saja, bisakah anda memaakan saya?" Sungmin memohon.

Kyuhyun mengembuskan nafas panjang dan menautkan alis. "Cinderella itu...benar-benar kau?"

"_Ne_." Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Raut wajahnya tampak sangat menyesal.

"Oh, astaga! Sulit dipercaya! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi?" Kyuhyun menggumam kesal. Telapak tangan yang besar itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Teriakan Sungmin di pesta itu kembali berdengung di telinganya. "Ah, pantas saja Cinderella itu tahu namaku. Rupanya dia benar-benar mengenalku."

"Maafkan saya." Sungmin minta maaf lagi. Ia melirik sepatu di atas meja Kyuhyun dan menipiskan bibir. "Saya harap, sajangnim berkenan memaafkan saya dan mengembalikan sepatu itu pada saya."

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan jengkel. "Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya?"

"Karena.. teman saya meminta saya mengembalikannya maka saya tidak perlu membayar satu juta won padanya."

"Satu juta won?" Kedua alis Kyuhyun naik.

"Iya." Sungmin menjawab. "Sepatu itu dibelinya di Paris dan katanya sepatu itu adalah – " Sungmin menjeda kata-katanya dan melanjutkan penuh penekanan, " – _limited edition_."

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tertawa. Dan tawanya, terdengar sangat merendahkan dan mengejek Sungmin.

Sungmin menatapnya penuh rasa was-was. Apa Kyuhyun tidak mau memaafkannya?

"Kau ingin aku menyerahkan sepatu itu begitu saja setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Sungmin tidak menjawab. "Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu? Gara-gara bertemu denganmu dalam sosok Cinderella, kau membuatku terjepit dalam situasi yang benar-benar sulit saat ini!"

"_Ye_?"

Kyuhyun menelan udara yang dihirupnya dan menahannya di tenggorokan. "Kau...gara-gara kau aku bilang pada ibuku bahwa aku akan menikahi gadis Cinderella itu, dan artinya aku harus menikahimu!"

"Apa?!" Sungmin berjengit tidak percaya. Ia berteriak tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Oh! Yang benar saja! Menikah dengan Kyuhyun?! _Hah! Gila!_ "Kenapa anda mengatakan hal itu pada ibu anda?"

"Karena aku mengiramu benar-benar seorang wanita saat itu! Dengan gaun Cinderella itu, kau terlihat sangat can – " Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menantikan lanjutan dari kalimatnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan mengibaskan tangan. "Ah, lupakan!"

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya. Sebenarnya, ia tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan tadi, tapi untuk kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun pasti akan mengatakan kalau dirinya telihat sangat cantik dengan gaun Cinderella itu. _Dia kan sudah pernah mengatakan aku cantik saat di pesta kemarin. _

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Lee Sungmin! kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku."

"Memangnya saya harus melakukan apa?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Kita buat perjanjian."

"Penjanjian?"

"Iya, perjanjian. Kau ingin sepatumu kembali, bukan?"

Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya cepat. Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Benar! Ia hanya perlu melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan lalu sepatu Hyuna kembali maka utangnya satu juta won itu akan lenyap, dan ia bisa hidup kembali dengan tenang.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan sepatu itu padamu, tapi kau harus menikah denganku."

"Apa?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

[a/n]

Maaf, saya lagi-lagi ngaret buat updatenya. Habis, saya sekolah jadi, saya juga engga terlalu punya banyak waktu buat nulis. Saya bener2 minta maaf ...

Maaf juga ya, kalo semakin kesini tulisan saya semakin ga karuan dan membosankan. Yang jelas, saya udah berusaha yang terbaik supaya bikin temen2 engga kecewa.

Oke lah, segitu aja  
Ingetin kalo ada typo atau apapun  
Makasih udah mau nyempetin baca J

Sampai ketemu next chap ya

Sign

Hyo


	6. Chapter 6

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU,**** OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Enam  
**_**Keputusan tergila Lee Sungmin**_

* * *

Satu kalimat yang Sungmin pikir dapat mewakili semua ucapan Kyuhyun padanya hari ini. _Gila! _Sepertinya, otak Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar lagi. Sungmin merasa benar-benar tidak bisa bernafas, bahkan sampai sekarang paru-parunya terasa sangat sulit untuk menerima udara yang baru saja dihirupnya banyak-banyak. Oh, ayolah! Bagaimana Sungmin tidak frustasi setelah apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun tadi padanya?

Kyuhyun baru saja melamarnya!

Melamar Dirinya!

Dan kali ini, meskipun ia datang dengan penampilan seorang Lee Sungmin si pegawai ceroboh yang dibenci Kyuhyun, pria itu tetap melamarnya. Ia benar-benar sinting! Seharusnya, Kyuhyun tidak melakukan hal itu. Seharusnya, Kyuhyun kembalikan saja sepatunya dan anggap semua ini tidak terjadi.

Tapi, jika Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menikah dalam waktu dekat ini juga, kenapa laki-laki sialan itu harus melamarnya? Kenapa tidak menanyakan siapa gadis pemilik sepatu itu kemudian meminta Sungmin untuk mempertemukan mereka? Kenapa pria itu malah melamarnya yang jelas-jelas juga seorang pria?! Sungmin membatin. "Dia tidak waras."

Sungmin bahkan tidak mau lagi mendengarkan Kyuhyun setelah laki-laki itu memintanya menikah tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung lari tanpa peduli apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mantan atasannya itu. _Masa bodoh!_ Sungmin tidak mau jika harus menjadi pengantin dari pria seperti Kyuhyun!

Bagaimana mungkin mereka menikah?

Lagipula, saat mereka bercinta nanti siapa pihak yang akan _dimasuki_?

Sungmin bergidik ngeri dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan sekarang otaknya sudah konslet dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Seumur hidup, bahkan sampai usianya hampir menginjak tiga puluh tahun seperti sekarang, ia tidak pernah membayangkan pasangan _gay_ melakukan hubungan badan. Namun setelah kejadian tadi, ia benar-benar ikut menjadi tidak waras. _Ini Mengerikan!_

"Aku masih normal! Lee Sungmin, sadarlah! Kau adalah pria normal! Aku masih suka dengan perempuan dan aku tidak mungkin mau menikah dengan si muka tua itu." Kaki Sungmin menendang sampah kaleng yang menghalangi jalan dengan keras. Ia seolah ingin membawa kekesalan dan kegelisahannya ikut tertendang jauh bersama kaleng itu. Sungmin lalu terdiam dan mengeluarkan satu embusan nafas yang kuat.

"Sepertinya nasibku memang tidak pernah baik. Kenapa tidak ada satupun yang berjalan dengan lancar?" Ia menatap langit dan lagi-lagi mengembuskan nafas. "Tuhan, kapan nasib baik berpihak padaku?"

**=KyuMin=**

Harus Kyuhyun akui, bahwa kelakuannya tadi melamar Sungmin seperti itu adalah salah satu keputusan tergila yang pernah ia lakukan. Benar-benar gila. Ia dan Sungmin sama-sama seorang laki-laki, tapi kenapa ia melakukannya tadi? Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tampaknya terlalu _shock_ karena mengetahui jika Cinderella yang disukainya pada pandangan pertama itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Dan parahnya lagi, Cinderella itu adalah Lee Sungmin, si ceroboh yang sudah tidak tertolong lagi. Otaknya benar-benar buntu. Dan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana bisa gadis semanis itu adalah Lee Sungmin?

"Apa aku harus mengatakan pada _eomma_ bahwa aku tidak bisa menikah sekarang?" Kyuhyun memainkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya lalu berdesis pelan.

Tidak mungkin! Heechul tidak akan mungkin mau mendengarkannya sekalipun Kyuhyun mengancam untuk bunuh diri dengan memutilasi tubuhnya sendiri. Ibunya itu pasti akan terus memaksanya untuk menikah dengan gadis manapun bahkan kemungkinan yang benar-benar akan terjadi adalah menikah dengan Victoria.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mati mengenaskan di atas ranjang karena Victoria memaksa ia untuk memperkosanya saat malam pertama.

Kyuhyun mendesahkan nafas panjang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia benar-benar tidak mau jika harus menikah dengan Victoria. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun sekarang adalah membawa gadis Cinderella itu pada Heechul, yang artinya ...

Ia harus membawa Sungmin ke hadapan ibunya lalu menikahinya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat kalut dengan semua ini. Selama hampir dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya, ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi gay bahkan sampai harus menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Meski harus Kyuhyun akui –dengan berat hati – bahwa Sungmin memang sangat manis untuk ukuran pria.

Ketika Kyuhyun memutar mata, ia menangkap sebelah sepatu Sungmin yang masih tampak apik tersimpan dalam kardus. Kyuhyun menipiskan bibirnya, kedua matanya menatap sepatu itu memicing. "Satu juta won, ya?" tanpa sadar, ia menggumam. Ia kembali teringat jika Sungmin tidak mengembalikan sepatu itu pada temannya maka ia harus membayar satu juta won.

Jika ada pilihan lain, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau melakukan ini. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak punya pilihan sama sekali selain harus menikah dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengulum bibir bagian bawahnya, dan saat itu ia telah membuat keputusan, "Aku akan membawa Sungmin dan membuatnya menerimaku dengan cara apapun"

**=KyuMin=**

"Surat lamaran kerja, _oke_. Data pribadi, _oke_. Ijazah perguruan tinggi, sudah aku masukkan juga ke dalam map, berarti _oke_."

Sungmin menutup _resleting_ tas jinjingnya dengan satu gerakan cepat. Ia tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dan membalikkan badan ke arah cermin. Sungmin terdiam dan menatap pantulan bayangannya sendiri. Ia tampak begitu rapi dengan stelan formal jas hitam dan kemeja biru seperti sekarang.

"Aku cukup tampan jika berpenampilan seperti ini. Dari sudut manapun, aku benar-benar tidak terlihat cantik." Sudut bibir Sungmin terangkat bersamaan dengan kedua alisnya. Tangannya terlihat sibuk membenahi dasi di lehernya. "Aku akan segera dapat pekerjaan kali ini, jadi jangan khawatirkan apapun soal utang karena aku akan segera membayarnya dan aku akan kembali hidup tenang tanpa gangguan apapun. Lee Sungmin, semangat!" ia mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, mencoba menyemangati diri.

Saat ia hendak pergi, ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Sungmin mendenguskan nafasnya kesal. siapa yang berani menganggu disaat ia sibuk seperti sekarang? Tanpa banyak bicara,ia segera menjawab panggilan masuk di ponselnya itu.

"Halo!"

"_Hei, kau itu kenapa? Aku bukan orang tuli! Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu." _

"O-oh, _sajangnim_?" Sungmin bertanya takut-takut. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, karena yang ia tahu satu-satunya orang yang selalu berkata sinis seperti itu padanya hanyalah Kyuhyun.

"_Ya, ini aku. Kau sudah menyimpan nomorku?"_

_Mana mau aku menyimpan nomor orang sepertimu! _Maki Sungmin dalam hati. "Y-ya, begitulah. Hehehe." Sungmin tertawa kaku. "Omong-omong ada perlu apa menelpon saya?"

"_Oh, ya. Aku ingin tanya tentang keputusanmu tentang perjajian kemarin. Bagaimana jadinya_?"

"Keputusan saya?" Sungmin mengangkat alis. "Mengenai...apa?"

"_Perjanjian menikah denganku. Aku kan sudah bilang akan mengembalikan sepatumu jika kau bersedia melakukannya. Bagaimana? Kau menerimanya kan?"_

Saat itu, Sungmin merasa tubuhnya berputar-putar dengan cepat. Matanya mendadak berkunang-kunang, dan ia benar-benar ingin muntah. Oh, Tuhan! Orang itu mengajak ia menikah?

Lagi?!

Tidak! Ia benar-benar gila!

"S-saya tidak bisa. Maaf, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menyetujuinya." Sungmin menahan nafas sebentar, takut jika Kyuhyun berteriak dan langsung marah-marah padanya. Tapi, hal itu tidak terjadi, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Lagipula, _sajangnim_ dan saya sama-sama laki-laki kan? Korea bukanlah negara yang bisa menerima hal _taboo_ seperti itu begitu saja. J-jadi saya pikir – "

"_Jika kau berpikir kita tidak bisa menikah karena kita berdua sama-sama laki-laki, kau tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku sudah mempersiapkan cara supaya kita tetap bisa menikah." _Kyuhyun memotong cepat, membuat Sungmin menelan ucapannya.

_Sial! Alasan apalagi yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menolaknya? _

"L-lalu, ibu anda bagaimana? Apa beliau sudah setuju?"

"_Jangan dulu membawa ibuku dalam masalah ini! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya jika kau sudah mau menerimaku."_ Kata Kyuhyun. _"Lagipula, bukankah kau yang membuat aku mengatakan akan menikahimu pada ibuku?"_

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun selalu menyudutkannya karena penyamarannya menjadi Cinderella malam itu. Kelihatannya, ia sangat patah hati saat mengetahui jika Cinderella yang dicarinya adalah seorang pria.

"P-pokoknya, saya tidak bisa!" Sungmin menegaskan. "Sajangnim, saya minta maaf, tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa menikah dengan anda."

"_Lalu sepatu itu? Kau yakin tidak mau mengambilnya?"_

Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam. Benar! Sepatu Hyuna! Kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu?!

"Saya harap sajangnim bisa mengembalikannya dengan sukarela."

"_Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Segala sesuatu harus dibayar, kau tahu itu kan?"_ alis Sungmin menukik tajam saat mendengarnya. _"Menikah denganku, maka sepatumu kembali. Ingat! Kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku, Lee Sungmin."_

Rahang Sungmin mengeras. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan menghela nafas dalam, sebelum akhirnya berbicara, "Dengar, Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat! Aku sudah bilang padamu, bahwa aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu! Tidak bisa! Tidak mau! Kenapa kau begitu ngotot mau menikah denganku?!" Emosi Sungmin tiba-tiba saja meledak. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya kali ini. "Dan apa maksudmu dengan pertanggung jawaban? Aku tidak pernah merasa harus bertanggung jawab padamu! Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau bilang untuk menikah dengan Cinderella yang kau temui pada ibumu! Jika kau benar-benar mau menikah, kusarankan carilah seorang wanita untuk kau kencani, jangan terus mengajakku menikah dan jangan terus mengancamku dengan sepatu itu! Kau pikir, aku itu apa mau menyerahkan hidupku hanya untuk sepatu itu?! Heh! Muka tua! Kalau kau mau ambil sepatunya silahkan, karena tanpa sepatu itu sekalipun, aku tetap bisa hidup dengan baik. Jadi berhenti mengancamku! Kau tahu? Kau benar-benar mengangguku karena sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Tidak bisakah orang sibuk sepertimu menghiraukan penganguran yang ingin merubah nasib seperti aku?!"

Nafas Sungmin tersengal-sengal, setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar dengan nada tinggi tanpa jeda. Kedua alisnya menyatu ketika tidak mendengar suara apapun di _line_ telponnya. "Sialan! Dia tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali!" umpatnya.

Ketika Sungmin hendak menutup panggilannya dengan Kyuhyun, suara bass itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini, terdengar seperti menahan kesal. _"Aku mendengarkanmu, Lee Sungmin! Jangan tutup panggilannya sampai aku selesai berbicara!"_

"Oh." Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, dan dengan berat hati ia mendekatkan kembali ponsel ke telinganya. "_Oke_, tiga puluh detik."

"_Hah, beraninya kau!_" suara Kyuhyun terdengar tidak menyukainya. "_Dengar baik-baik, Lee Sungmin! kau tidak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan dimanapun jika kau menolakku._"

"Hei! Apa maksudmu?!"

"_Aku sudah bilang padamu. Kau tidak akan bisa hidup dengan tenang jika kau menolakku._" Sungmin seperti dapat merasakan senyuman licik dari suara itu. "_Kau sedang berhadapan denganku – Cho Kyuhyun, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang yang berhadapan denganku lepas begitu saja_."

"Y-ya! Cho Kyuhyun, kau –"

"_Oh, waktuku sudah habis. Sudah tiga puluh detik dan aku harus menutup panggilannya sekarang. Ingat untuk menghubungiku jika kau sudah merasa kalah_."

Sungmin mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan tangannya yang masih memegang ponsel mendadak berkeringat dingin dan bergetar. Ancaman Kyuhyun seperti baru saja membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana jika itu benar-benar terjadi? Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja dimanapun?

"T-tidak mungkin! Dia hanya menakut-nakutiku saja." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, lalu berkata, "Aku pasti menemukan pekerjaan baru! Ya, aku akan segera mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, kemudian kembali hidup dengan baik."

**=KyuMin=**

Sungmin menatap ruangan besar tempat ia duduk saat ini dengan tatapan puas. Ini perusahaan pertamanya melamar pekerjaan. Dan gedung ini tampak nyaman. Jika ia diterima di sini, ia yakin pandangan awalnya yang selalu berpikir bahwa bekerja adalah suatau beban berat dan menjengkelkan akan menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilakukan karena ia tidak perlu berurusan dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin lalu mengamati pria paruh baya yang kini tampak sibuk membaca data-data dirinya. Ujung bibirnya terangkat kecil. Tidak diterima apanya? Pria di hadapan Sungmin itu tampak tertarik dengannya. Ia terlihat begitu serius membaca data dirinya seperti sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin ia ditolak? _Cho Kyuhyun! Kau salah besar! _

Ketika pria itu menutup mapnya, Sungmin dengan cepat bertanya, "Bagaimana? Saya diterima kan?"

Pria paruh baya itu menarik nafas dan melipat tangannya. Ia lalu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, anda tidak diterima, tuan Lee. Ada beberapa syarat yang tidak bisa anda penuhi untuk bekerja di perusahaan ini."

"A-ah, benarkah?" raut wajah Sungmin tampak kecewa.

"Saya minta maaf sekali lagi."

Meski berat sekali rasanya, tapi Sungmin berusaha untuk tetap menengadahkan wajahnya dan memasang senyum. Ia menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti jika anda tidak bisa menerima saya di perusahaan ini." Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak. Ia tersenyum lebih lebar untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja saat ini. "Terimakasih sudah memberikan saya kesempatan untuk melamar kerja di sini. Selamat siang."

**=KyuMin=**

Ketika Sungmin membuka kaleng _cola_ yang baru saja dibelinya, telinganya menangkap bunyi gas karbondioksida yang keluar dari kaleng itu cukup keras. Sungmin menatap cola dari lubang kaleng itu sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk meneguk isinya dengan cepat. "Hah.." ia mendesahkan nafas panjang. Dinginnya air soda sedikit menggelitik tenggorokannya, tapi hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya merasa tenang, bahkan sedikitpun.

Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah tiga – ah, tidak! Empat tempat yang menolak Sungmin hari ini, dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat lelah. Sungmin merasa tercekik dengan semua permasalahan hidupnya yang nyaris membuat ia benar-benar gila.

"Apa di kota ini tidak ada satu pun tempat yang mau menerimaku bekerja?" Sungmin berdecak dan kembali mendesah berat. Bahkan, rumah makan yang terakhir didatanginya saja menolak saat ia menanyakan lowongan pekerjaan. Apa ia terlihat sepayah itu?

Sungmin terdiam. Jika dipikir lagi, mungkin bukan karena wajahnya yang memang terlihat payah yang membuatnya susah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Jangan-jangan...

"Kyuhyun?" tanpa sadar Sungmin menggumam. Ia teringat kembali ancaman Kyuhyun tadi pagi.

"_Dengar baik-baik, Lee Sungmin! kau tidak akan pernah mendapat pekerjaan dimanapun jika kau menolakku._"

Oh, tidak!

Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari hal itu? Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukannya?

_Sialan!_

Pantas saja tempat-tempat yang ia datangi langsung menolaknya begitu ia menyebutkan nama. Jadi, semua itu karena Kyuhyun?

Sungmin menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kaleng cola yang berada di tangannya, ia letakkan keras di atas meja sampai berbunyi suara _tak _yang cukup kuat. Gemelatuk giginya yang beradu terdengar, wajah Sungmin tampak merah padam. "Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa orang yang punya uang dan kekuasaan selalu bertindak seenaknya _sih_?" dadanya terasa bergejolak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga nyaris berdarah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku tidak akan pernah sudi menyerahkan seluruh sisa hidupku untuk menjadi _gay_ bersamanya! Aku tidak akan pernah mau!"

Tapi, ketika itu perutnya berbunyi. Amarah Sungmin yang semula menggebu-gebu itu lantas menghilang. Ia memegangi perutnya, lalu menatap ke arah jam dinding. "Pantas saja lapar. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan." Sungmin mendengus dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia ingin sesuatu yang hangat. Jadi, Sungmin memutuskan pergi ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa _ramyun instant _dan _soju_ untuk menenangkan diri. Namun, lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mendapatkan keinginan sederhananya itu dengan mulus. Masalah muncul saat ia akan melakukan pembayaran.

Kartu debitnya tidak bisa dipakai.

"Apa?! bagaimana bisa?!" Sungmin memekik keras. Kedua bola matanya nyaris menyembul keluar karena tidak percaya.

"Saldo di tabungan anda hanya tersisa sekitar dua ribu won. Anda tidak bisa membayar yang anda beli dengan kartu debit anda, tuan." Sang kasir menjelaskan dengan suara yang terdengar cukup ramah. "Apa anda punya uang tunai untuk membayarnya?"

Nafas Sungmin tersendat di tenggorokan. Ya ampun! Minggu kemarin _kan_ ia baru saja mengambil uang di tabungannya untuk membeli baju baru di _online_ _shop_, bagaimana bisa ia lupa hal itu? _Urgh, menyebalkan!_

"Tuan?" nona kasir itu kembali bertanya. "Apa anda punya uang tunai untuk membayarnya?"

Sungmin menatap sang nona kasir yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia menipiskan bibir sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan merogoh saku untuk mengelurakan dompetnya. Hanya ada dua puluh lima ribu won, dan itu uang terakhirnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membeli. Datang lagi kemari, ya." Seru sang nona kasir riang, saat Sungmin sudah menyerahkan uang kepadanya.

Langkah Sungmin meninggalkan supermarket malam itu terasa sangat berat. Kepalanya terasa seperti ditimpa palu raksasa sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menengadah dan hanya bisa menunduk. Sungmin benar-benar lelah dan juga kesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi padanya. Tanpa bisa decegah, air mata keluar begitu saja dan mengalir di pipinya saat ini. "Nasibku benar-benar sangat buruk." Ia mengusap pipinya pelan. "Sepertinya aku benar-benar akan mati."

**=KyuMin=**

Sudah hampir dua jam setengah, Kyuhyun masih duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja nakas tanpa kedip, dan raut wajahnya tampak serius. Saat ini, ia sedang menunggu panggilan dari seseorang. Lee Sungmin, pria manis itu benar-benar hebat sampai membuat Kyuhyun rela duduk selama dua jam hanya untuk sebuah panggilan darinya.

Pagi tadi, saat ia tahu bahwa Sungmin akan melamar pekerjaan, ia langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk memperingatkan tempat-tempat kerja di Seoul supaya menolak Sungmin. Dan bukan hanya kantor, Kyuhyun juga melakukannya pada semua rumah makan, rumah sakit, dan tempat lainnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin, Sungmin tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan dimana pun dan akan langsung menyerah padanya.

Namun, untuk memastikan hal itu benar-benar terjadi, seharusnya saat ini Sungmin menghubunginya, memohon padanya untuk mengembalikan sepatu itu dan menerima penawarannya dengan sukarela. Tapi, sampai saat ini Sungmin masih juga belum melakukannya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam _weaker_nya, dan menggigit bibir. Sekarang sudah benar-benar dua jam lewat tiga puluh menit ia menunggu. Mau sampai kapan ia bertinkah seperti orang tidak waras begini?

"Kemana orang ceroboh itu? Kenapa belum menghubungiku juga?!"

Saat Kyuhyun hendak memutuskan untuk menyerah, ponsel di atas meja berdering. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat ponselnya, dan dengan suara penuh semangat ia menyapa. "Halo?"

"_Sudah percaya bahwa Sungmin itu Cinderellanya kan_?"

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan menatap nama panggilan pada layar. _Lee Donghae. _"_Aish_! Benar-benar mengganggu!" gerutunya.

"_Heh, Chokyu! Kenapa diam saja? Kau percaya kan kalau dugaanku benar? Sungmin Cinderellanya kan?"_

"Berhenti, Donghae cerewet! Kau benar-benar menganggu! Tutup telponnya, aku sedang menunggu panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang penting."

"_Tapi kau percaya pada ucapanku kan? Padahal kemarin kau sudah berteriak-teriak padaku dan mengatai aku gila. Padahal, dugaanku benar kan? Ya! Jika aku benar, maka mainan nemoku – "_

_Bip _

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan Donghae tanpa mendengarkan ocehan panjang pria itu. "Kenapa dia cerewet sekali_ sih_?" Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya kesal. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan dan berdecak berkali-kali. Ia lalu melemparkan ponselnya ke atas kasur dan mengembuskan nafas panjang. Sepertinya, Sungmin benar-benar tidak akan menghubunginya.

Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara_ mari menunggu panggilan Sungmin_, dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Rasa nyaman langsung terasa ketika punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasurnya yang besar dan empuk itu. "Hah... hari ini sangat melelahkan." Katanya. Kyuhyun menggeliat kecil untuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Dan saat itu, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas, lalu memanjangkan tangan kanannya untuk meraih ponsel yang berada di ujung tempat tidur. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia menjawab panggilan itu dan meletakkannya di samping telinga. "Halo?"

"_Kyuhyun sajangnim, ini aku_."

"Lee Sungmin?" Kedua matanya yang semula terasa berat itu, langsung membulat penuh. Ia menatap layar ponselnya untuk memastikan. Dan...

Benar!

Yang mengubunginya sekarang adalah Lee Sungmin!

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Rasanya, ia seperti baru saja mendapatkan sebuah _jackpot _besar. _Hahaha, aku tidak percaya cara ini akan berhasil. _ Kembang api terasa meledak-ledak di hatinya, namun Kyuhyun mencoba mengontrol dirinya.

Ia berdehem kecil untuk menormalkan suaranya, lalu kembali berbicara, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Nada suaranya, ia buat sedingin mungkin.

"_Ehm...ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan."_ Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu gugup. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya tidak sabar. _Cepat katakan!_

"Ada apa?"

"_Ehm...anu, aku – "_

"Jika kau tidak segera bicara, aku akan menutup teleponnya. Kau tahu? Menghubungi seseorang malam-malam itu benar-benar tidak sopan."

"_A-ah, baiklah! Aku akan bicara sekarang!"_ Sungmin nyaris berteriak di sana. Tapi, hal itu justru membuat senyuman Kyuhyun semakin mengembang.

"Katakan!"

"_Aku...aku mengaku kalah padamu, sajangnim. Kau tahu? Kau benar, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menang darimu"_

"Lalu?"

"_Soal tawaranmu pagi tadi...apakah itu masih berlaku?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**[a/n]**_

_**Saya sibuk sekolah, jadi maaf lama update...  
review saya bales kalo ada waktu**_

_**Makasih udh baca**_

_**Ingetin lagi kalo ada typo yaa**_

_**Sign**_

_**hyo**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU, ****OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Tujuh  
****_Sebuah Perjanjian_**

* * *

Hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul memang bukan hal mudah, apalagi untuk orang yang hidup sendiri seperti Sungmin. Mungkin jika ia masih punya pekerjaan, semuanya tidak akan sesulit ini. Tapi, kenyataannya ia hanya seorang pengangguran yang tidak jelas nasibnya. Untuk makan sehari-hari, tagihan listrik, tagihan apartement, semua itu membutuhkan uang yang banyak. Dan sekarang, yang Sungmin punya hanya dua ribu won yang bahkan tidak cukup untuk membeli seporsi _ddeokboki_. Hidup di Seoul terasa seperti ia sedang mendayung sampan di sebuah samudra besar yang tidak berujung.

Namun, jika saja ia tidak punya masalah dengan pria menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak akan hidup semenderita ini. Mungkin, setelah Sungmin dipecat dari perusahaan sialan itu, sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan baru dan memulai hidup dengan tenang. Ini semua karena Sungmin yang terlalu baik hati membantu Hyuna untuk menyamar jadi Cinderella tempo lalu. Ah, sebenarnya Sungmin bukannya terlalu baik hati, tapi karena Hyuna yang memaksanya dan mengatakan akan melunaskan semua utangnya tanpa syarat. Tapi kenyataannya Sungmin tidak mendapatkan hal itu.

Uluran tangan yang ia berikan untuk Hyuna, justru membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam sebuah petaka. Kyuhyun si muka tua itu memintanya untuk menikah. Dan ia tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak.

Kyuhyun memblokade hidupnya. Ia tidak mengijinkan Sungmin untuk bisa menarik nafas tanpa beban lagi. Karena semua alasan itu, sekarang Sungmin terpaksa berada di sini, berada tepat di depan rumah milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap bangunan megah di depannya itu sengit. Bahkan rumah yang sangat mewah dan elegan seperti ini pun tampak seperti sarang hantu di matanya. Kelihatannya semua itu karena sang pemilik rumah sudah mendapat predikat setan pengganggu di hidupnya.

"Tukang pamer! Si muka tua itu pasti sengaja menyuruhku datang ke rumahnya untuk memperlihatkan seberapa kayanya dia. Menyebalkan!" Sungmin mendengus sebal. Kedua kakinya menyentak tanah, lalu melangkah maju ke depan pintu rumah Kyuhyun. Jari telunjuknya menekan tombol _interkom_.

"Ya?" suara Kyuhyun menyahut dari dalam.

"Ini aku, Sungmin."

"Oh, iya. Tunggu sebentar."

Mungkin, jika ini adalah apartement murah seperti miliknya, Sungmin akan segera mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang terburu-buru berjalan. Kemudian, ia akan mendapati suara derit keras dari pintu tua yang dibuka. Tapi pada kenyataannnya, tempat Kyuhyun berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apartemennya. Tidak ada langkah kaki terburu ataupun deritan keras pintu tua. Pintu rumah yang kelihatan tampak modern itu terbuka dengan sendirinya setelah Sungmin mendengar bunyi _bip bip _panjang tiga kali. Sungmin terdiam sejenak di tempatnya sebelum memutuskan masuk ke ke dalam rumah itu. Dan ketika Sungmin sudah benar-benar menginjakkan kaki di dalam, ia melihat sosok yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini.

Cho Kyuhyun – mantan atasannya itu tampak berdiri di hadapan Sungmin dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada. Kedua matanya menatap Sungmin. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

Sungmin balas menatap Kyuhyun, namun tidak menjawab. Ia lalu mengalihkan matanya ke arah sofa, dan memutuskan untuk mendudukan diri di sana. Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. Tidak biasanya Sungmin bersikap seperti ini. Tapi, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya dengan menawarkan minuman. "Apa kau mau minum?"

"Kupikir aku ingin minum _coffee latte_." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah kembali ke hadapan Sungmin dengan dua bungkus minuman berserat. Ia lalu meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sungmin. "Aku kan bilang ingin minum _coffee latte_ tadi. Kenapa kau malah membawa ini?"

"Seingatku, aku tidak pernah bertanya padamu 'mau minum apa' tapi aku bertanya 'apa kau mau minum', jadi minum saja yang ada dan jangan banyak protes!"

Sungmin berdecak, sambil meraih minuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun dan langsung meminumnya sampai pipinya menggembung. Kedua matanya mendelik tajam pada Kyuhyun.

"Lihatlah! Sekarang kau bahkan tidak lagi bersikap sopan dan berbicara informal padaku. Kau benar-benar merasa besar kepala karena aku membutuhkanmu saat ini?"

Mendengar Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghentikan tegukan pada minumnya. Ia meletakkan kembali bungkus minuman itu di atas meja dan menatap Kyuhyun. _Menyebalkan! Kenapa ia selalu saja merendahkan dan mengejekku, sih? Tidak bisakah tapi ia mencoba untuk bersikap lebih sopan padaku meski aku hanya mantan pegawainya?_

Rasanya, Sungmin ingin menjambak rambut Kyuhyun saat itu juga, tapi ia mencoba untuk membuat dirinya untuk tidak meledak dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Sabar Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak boleh meledak sekarang._ Sungmin memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu menyahut, "Benar, aku merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat sepertimu membutuhkan orang seperti aku. Jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menggunakan bahasa informal padamu?" Sungmin mengangkat dagunya menatap Kyuhyun. "Lagipula, tidak ada lagi alasan untukku berbicara formal padamu. Kau bukan lagi _boss_ ku dan aku lebih tua darimu. Jadi, anggap saja kita sedang berada dalam simbiosis saling menguntungkan sekarang, _oke_?"

Kyuhyun merasa seperti tengah mengunyah pasir saat mendengar Sungmin berkata begitu padanya. _Menjengkelkan_! Hanya karena ia membutuhkan Sungmin lantas pria ceroboh itu merasa begitu percaya diri di hadapannya? Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Ia menahan nafas dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"_Oke_, terserah." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. Meski ia berusaha bersikap santai, tetap saja raut mukanya yang tegang tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa ia sedang jengkel sekarang. Sungmin tahu jelas akan hal itu. Melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak menahan emosi dengan mengalah seperti ini, diam-diam Sungmin merasa bangga. Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti sudah memenangkan permainan panco satu lawan satu dengan pria terkuat di dunia.

"Aku pikir kita bisa memulai semua ini dengan sebuah obrolan santai." Kyuhyun kemudian mendudukan dirinya pada sofa di hadapan Sungmin, lalu menyilangkan kakinya. "Mau ngobrol sesuatu terlebih dulu?"

Sungmin terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan kedipan cepat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuhyun tanpa pakaian formalnya, dan pria itu tampak santai dengan kaos oblong merah dengan tulisan _I'm Devil _di tengahnya. Dan sesuatu melintas di pikirannya.

"Baju itu." Sungmin berkata, membuat Kyuhyun menyahutnya dengan mengangkat alis dan menatap ke arah pakaiannya sendiri. Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya dan melanjutkan, " – benar-benar cocok denganmu."

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot. Pria itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya! _Sialan!_ Padahal ia mencoba bersikap ramah, tapi Sungmin rupanya benar-benar mengajaknya perang saat ini. "Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu saat ini?"

"Oh, maaf. Apa kau tersinggung?"

Garis bibir Kyuhyun mengetat, ia kembali menatap Sungmin lalu berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali." Nada suaranya terdengar menekan.

Dan saat itu Sungmin hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya. Wow! Usaha Kyuhyun menahan amarah benar-benar hebat! Sebegitu membutuhkannya kah Kyuhyun padanya saat ini? Sungmin tidak tahu. Padahal tadinya ia berharap Kyuhyun akan marah dan mengusirnya supaya ia bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan cepat.

Ketika kedua laki-laki itu sudah terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaraan yang tidak jelas, suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sungmin sontak terdiam dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Kyuhyun hanya berkata, "Sepertinya dia sudah datang."

Alis Sungmin bertaut tidak mengerti. Siapa orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya? Apa mungkin ibu Kyuhyun yang datang? Mendadak Sungmin kesulitan menelan ludahnya sendiri, ia merasa panik dan bingung. Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Jika harus bertemu ibu Kyuhyun sekarang ia benar-benar belum siap.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat. Hal itu benar-benar membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak semakin kencang dan ia semakin gugup. Sungmin merasa perutnya diaduk begitu cepat sekarang.

"_Ya_! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau bilang kau tidak percaya padaku! Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku ke rumahmu saat aku punya banyak kerjaan di kantor seperti sekarang? Kau benar-benar minta untuk aku – Oh, Sungmin! Kau ada di sini rupanya?"

Rasa panik dan bingung Sungmin mendadak hilang. Ternyata, orang yang datang itu adalah Donghae, bukan ibunya Kyuhyun. Donghae yang semula datang berteriak-teriak penuh kekesalan kekesalan itu kini tampak melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Sungmin. Dan Sungmin, tidak punya alasan untuk tidak membalas senyuman Donghae. Kelihatannya pria itu terlalu ramah. Dan jika Sungmin pikir-pikir lagi, dengan keramahan yang Donghae miliki, ia seribu kali lebih baik daripada Cho Kyuhyun si muka tua itu.

"Halo, Donghae _ssi_." Sungmin mencoba menyahut ramah, hal itu membuat senyuman Donghae semakin mengembang. Pria itu lantas mempercepat langkah kakinya dan segera mendudukan diri di samping Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja aku yang mengundangnya. Kau pikir dia melayang sendiri kemari?" Kyuhyun menyahut pertanyaan Donghae cepat. Nada suaranya terdengar sinis, membuat Donghae menoleh padanya dan memicingkan mata.

"Apa?" kedua alis Kyuhyun naik.

"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padaku kemarin?" Donghae menekankan nada bicaranya. "Kau bilang aku gila, dan kau mengusirku dari kantor karena apa yang aku katakan kemarin. Tapi apa maksudnya ini? Saat aku datang kemari, kau bahkan sudah membawa Sungmin? Kau pengkhianat, Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa Donghae tiba-tiba saja marah-marah seperti ini pada Kyuhyun? Sungmin memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. Namun Sungmin masih tidak bisa menebak permasalahan yang terjadi. Wajah Kyuhyun tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Sungmin."

Donghae memanggilnya, membuat Sungmin refleks menoleh cepat ke arah pria itu. "Ya?"

"Cinderella itu benar-benar kau _kan_?"

"K-kau juga tahu?" Kedua mata Sungmin kembali membulat. Kali ini, ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan penuh tidak percaya.

"Aku yang mencari tahu tentang itu. Dan pria pengkhianat di depanku ini juga tahu dariku."

Sungmin mendadak merasa tidak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan ia merasa seluruh aliran darahnya berhenti mengalir. Jadi, Donghae yang pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Cinderella itu adalah dirinya?

_Tuhan!_

_Bagaimana ini?_

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Jadi ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa Cinderella yang dicari Kyuhyun adalah laki-laki? Apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang? Bagaimana jika hal ini juga menyebabkan masalah ini semakin runyam?

"Jangan khawatir. Meski dia cerewet, dia masih bisa menjaga rahasia." Seolah mengerti kegelisahan yang dirasakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Dia tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini pada ibuku."

"Hah, menyebalkan!" Donghae mendecih pelan. Ia tersenyum mengejek dan berkata, "Darimana kau tahu aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada Heechul _ahjumma_?"

"Karena kau adalah Lee Donghae. Dan kau telah berjanji padaku untuk membantuku supaya aku tidak menikah dengan Victoria apapun caranya." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat. "Ingat itu?" Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada pahanya sendiri. "Seorang laki-laki tidak pernah mengingkari apa yang telah dikatakannya. Aku ingat kau pernah mengatakannya padaku."

Sungmin menatap Donghae meminta kepastian. Donghae hanya bisa mengembuskan nafas kasar dan menyerah. "Iya, aku ingat. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Heechul ahjumma _kok_. Tapi kau juga harus janji untuk memberikan bayaran mainan ikan nemoku itu."

"Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya." Kyuhyun menumpukkan dagunya pada telapak tangannya. "Tapi sebelum kau menerima mainan ikan badutmu itu, kau harus melakukan satu hal lagi untukku?"

"Apa?"

"Bantu aku untuk membuat perjanjian pernikahan dengan Sungmin."

"Perjanjian pernikahan?!" kali ini, Donghae memekik keras hampir menjerit. Suara pria itu tertahan di tenggorokan, dan kedua bola matanya melotot bahkan hampir menyembul karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, perjanjian pernikahan. Aku dan Sungmin akan melakukan pernikahan dengan syarat dan perjanjian yang akan kami sepakati. Hmm, sejenis kawin kontrak, mungkin?"

"Kalian gila!" cetus Donghae. Raut wajahnya tampak tidak setuju. "Kalian pikir pernikahan itu sebuah mainan apa?! Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan hal ini tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun?"

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak mau melakukan hal ini, Donghae _ssi_. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberikan aku pilihan." Sungmin ikut mengeluarkan suaranya. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau jika harus menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk menjadi _gay _bersama dia."

"Memangnya aku mau denganmu?" Kyuhyun menanggapi sinis. Sungmin hanya mendelik kesal.

"Aku pikir menjadi _gay_ lebih baik daripada mempermainkan pernikahan seperti ini." Donghae masih tidak setuju. "Jika kau tidak mau menikah dengan Victoria, kusarankan cari orang lain yang kau cintai dan menikahlah sungguh-sungguh dengannya, Kyuhyun. Jangan mengambil jalan pintas seperti ini."

"Oh ayolah, _hyung_! Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu untuk itu! Ibuku hanya memberikan aku waktu satu minggu untuk mencari Cinderella yang aku temui malam itu." Ekor mata Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arah Sungmin."Sekarang Cinderellanya sudah datang, kau mau aku membiarkannya pergi begitu saja apa?"

Sungmin merenggutkan mukanya. Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun sedang mengejek dan menyudutkannya lagi. Menyebalkan!

"Kalau begitu katakan pada ibumu yang sebenarnya! Katakan bahwa kau tidak menemukan Cinderella yang kau cari, dan kau tidak mau menikah dengan Victoria."

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal ibuku saja." Kyuhyun menghela nafas lelah. "Ia tidak akan mungkin melepaskanku semudah itu."

Donghae menipiskan bibir dan terdiam. Ucapan Kyuhyun memang benar. Enam tahun menjadi teman dari pria itu, cukup untuknya mengenal dan memahami sifat Kyuhyun dan juga keluarganya. Ibu Kyuhyun tipikal orang yang keras kepala dan berpendirian tinggi. Jika Heechul sudah memutuskan satu hal, maka ia akan memegang teguh keputusan yang telah diambilnya. Donghae cukup mengerti akan hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian." Putus Donghae akhirnya. "Jika ini satu-satunya jalan yang bisa diambil, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Donghae menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kalian berdua, tentukan terlebih dahulu perjanjian apa saja yang akan kalian buat pada kontrak kalian itu. Setelah kedua belah pihak setuju dengan apa yang tertera di sana, aku akan kembali untuk membantu kalian dengan kontrak pernikahan yang kalian buat."

"Kenapa kau tidak diam di sini selama kami membuat kontrak perjanjiannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku harus kerja sekarang. Kau tahu? Seharusnya, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Daegu untuk bertemu klien ku. Tapi karena kau memaksaku datang, aku jadi ada di sini." Donghae beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan merapikan sedikit bagian celananya yang tampak kusut. "Aku pergi. Jika ada apa-apa, hubungi aku."

**=KyuMin=**

"Ini." Kyuhyun meletakkan _paper_ dan sebuah bolpoint di hadapan Sungmin. Sontak Sungmin menengadah dan menatap Kyuhyun bertanya. "Tulis semua hal yang kau inginkan tertera di kontrak pernikahan kita. Tapi jangan menulis hal yang aneh-aneh di sana, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk paham, lalu meraih kertas dan bolpoint yang diberikan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Ia menarik secarik kertas lagi dari dalam mapnya, dan mengambil bolpoint. "Aku juga akan menulis apa yang aku inginkan pada kontrak kita."

Kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi, dan mulai berpikir. Namun, saat Kyuhyun belum menuliskan satu hal pun pada kertasnya, Sungmin sudah memanggil. "Kyuhyun –_ah_."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan matanya dan menatap Sungmin bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Panggilan Sungmin terhadapnya benar-benar terasa asing, karena biasanya Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan _sajangnim_ dengan nada penuh hormat. Tapi ia mencoba tidak peduli. "Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Sungmin bertanya ragu.

"Bukankah kau yang ingin berbicara informal padaku? Kenapa harus minta izin lagi?" sahut Kyuhyun ketus, membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun berdehem pelan. "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Ah, ya. Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Omong-omong saat menikah nanti, aku tetap menjadi seorang pria kan?"

Gerakan tangan Kyuhyun terhenti. Pria itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. "Kau akan menjadi perempuan." Kyuhyun menjawab. Ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada kertas di depannya. "Kau harus menyamar menjadi perempuan selama kau menjadi istriku di kontrak pernikahan ini."

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Tanpa sadar Sungmin menggumam membuat Kyuhyun kembali memutar bola matanya pada Sungmin. Kedua alisnya terangkat, wajah pria manis itu tampak memberenggut. Helaan nafas putus asa terdengar. "Lalu namaku?"

"Ada apa dengan namamu?"

"Kan aku harus menyamar jadi perempuan nanti. Apa kau tidak berpikir aku perlu nama samaran?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu." Kata Kyuhyun. "Kupikir nama Lee Sungmin juga cocok untuk perempuan."

"Maksudmu namaku itu nama perempuan begitu?" Sungmin mengeratkan giginya dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. _Hah! Yang benar saja?_

"Ya, kira-kira seperti itu. Lee Sungmin, nama yang cukup manis untuk seorang perempuan."

"_Yak!_ Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padaku?! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku itu adalah ahli _matrial art_, hah?!"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat, sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan. "Kalau begitu bagus."

Apa?! Hanya itu respon yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya?! _Oh My God_! Pria itu pasti berasal dari planet lain. Kenapa ia bersikap begitu datar? Padahal, Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun akan merasa takjub padanya setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Meski sedikit. "Kau menyebalkan! Tidak bisakah kau berpura-pura menyanjungku karena hal itu, hah?"

"Kau tahu? Punya keahlian bela diri itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu hebat jika kau selalu saja ceroboh seperti ini." Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk Sungmin. "Hidup tidak akan berhasil hanya dengan otot. Kau juga harus menggunakan kepalamu untuk berpikir."

Sungmin hanya mendecih kecil. Sialan! Pria itu selalu saja punya kata untuk membalasnya.

"Aku sudah membuat beberapa aturan untuk perjanjian kita. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik!" Kyuhyun mengangkat kertas yang ia pegang sampai menutupi mukanya. Sungmin hanya mengangkat alisnya malas dan menyahut dengan sebuah gumaman.

"Aturan pertama, seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa selama menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin haruslah menyamar sebagai perempuan kemanapun dia pergi." Kyuhyun menyingkirkan kertas dari wajahnya dan menatap Sungmin. "Kau setuju?"

"Jika itu berpenampilan perempuan selain di rumah, aku setuju."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. "_Oke_. Tapi usahakan saat kita kedatangan tamu kau sudah berpenampilan sebagai perempuan. Kau mengerti?"

"Hmm, baiklah." Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Perjanjian point dua aku yang buat, ya?"

"Iya, terserah kau."

Sungmin mengangkat papernya tinggi-tinggi. Pria manis itu lalu berdehem pelan. "Aturan kedua, semua biaya untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari Lee Sungmin ditanggung oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Hal-hal itu meliputi makan, minum, belanja dan kebutuhan lainnya yang dianggap penting oleh Lee Sungmin." Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau setuju?"

"Hah! Kau pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan, ya?"

"Jadi kau tidak setuju?"

"Iya, iya. Aku setuju." Putus Kyuhyun akhirnya, membuat Sungmin mengembuskan nafas panjang yang terdengar begitu puas. Ia mengusap dadanya dan tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya! Ia tidak perlu lagi hidup sengsara karena tidak punya uang. Meski harus satu rumah dengan pria sombong itu, tapi bisa dipastikan bahwa kehidupan Sungmin beberapa waktu ke depan nanti akan sangat terjamin.

"Aturan ketiga. Karena Cho Kyuhyun yang membiayai hidup Lee Sungmin, maka Lee Sungmin wajib bertanggung jawab untuk membersihkan dan mengurus rumah. Termasuk dalam menyiapkan sarapan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam."

"Apa?! Hei! Bagaimana bisa aku yang bertanggung jawab membersihkan dan mengurus rumah?! Itu benar-benar tidak adil!" Protes Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Kupikir itu cukup adil karena aku harus membiayai hidupmu."

Sungmin mendesah kesal. "Iya, baiklah. Aku akan membersihkan dan mengurus rumah. Tapi kau juga harus membantu. Jika kau punya waktu luang, kau harus membantuku membersihkan rumah." Ia menaikkan alisnya. "Setuju?"

"Akan aku usahakan." Sahut Kyuhyun. Ia menggoreskan tinta bolpointnya pada _paper_, menambahkan beberapa kata di sana.

"Lanjut ke point selanjutnya." cetus Sungmin. ia kembali membaca _paper_nya. "Aturan empat. Untuk mencengah terjadinya _kecelakaan_, maka kamar kedua belah pihak harus dipisah." Sungmin mengangkat kertasnya supaya bisa menatap Kyuhyun. Ia lalu berkata, "Kau pasti paham dengan maksud _kecelakaan_ di sini kan?"

"Melakukan _seks_ maksudmu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berjengit dengan suara hampir berteriak. Kyuhyun benar-benar orang yang sangat blak-blakan! Kenapa ia bisa berkata sefrontal itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi?

"Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan hubungan _seks_ denganmu?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Bersikap was-was itu tidak ada salahnya. Aku hanya khawatir kau kelepasan, lalu kau melakukan hal itu padaku."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Aturan kelima, Lee Sungmin tidak diperkenankan membawa teman atau orang asing ke rumah tanpa izin dan sepengetahuan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Jika itu teman dekat, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Tidak boleh membawa teman atau orang asing ke rumah." Kyuhyun mengulang kalimatnya penuh penekanan. "Jika kau mau membawa orang ke rumah, pertemukan dia padaku dulu. Jika aku bilang tidak apa-apa, maka dia boleh masuk. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menahan nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. "Yah, baiklah. Aku akan ikuti aturanmu." Katanya. "Aturan keenam, sepatu yang beberapa waktu lalu ditahan oleh Cho Kyuhyun harap dikembalikan kepada Lee Sungmin sebelum acara pernikahan berlangsung."

"Itu bukan masalah." Timpal Kyuhyun. "Kau akan segera bertemu sepatu Cinderella mu itu besok."

"Aku sangat menantinya." Sungmin menaik turunkan alisnya dan tersenyum senang. Rasanya lega mendengar sepatu itu akan kembali. Dan setelah itu ia akan segera mengembalikannya pada Hyuna lalu ia bisa terbebas dari jerat utang satu juta won itu.

"Aku pikir aku sudah tidak punya aturan lagi untuk kontrak kita." Lanjut Sungmin. "Kau?"

"Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir." Kata Kyuhyun. Pria itu melirik Sungmin sekilas dan berdehem. "Kontrak pernikahan antara Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin akan berlaku selama satu tahun."

"Satu tahun?" mata Sungmin membulat. Pria itu tidak salah dengar kan? Oh, Tuhan! Masa mudanya bisa habis dengan semua pernikahan palsu itu!

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kyuhyun bertanya. "Kau keberatan?"

"Tentu saja aku keberatan! Kau pikir satu tahun itu sebentar apa?" oktaf suara Sungmin meninggi. Matanya melotot tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau maunya berapa lama? Satu tahun waktu yang cukup singkat untuk menjalani semua pernikahan kontrak ini. Lagipula, jika kita menjalani pernikahannya hanya satu atau dua bulan lalu bercerai, tidakkah itu terlalu mencurigakan?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Kyuhyun benar juga, akan sangat aneh jika pasangan suami istri hanya bertahan sebentar lalu berpisah begitu saja. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa mengorbankan masa mudanya begitu saja. Ia sudah tiga puluh, dan dengan umurnya itu, Sungmin juga masih mempunyai banyak hal yang ingin ia raih. "Bagaimana kalau lima bulan saja?" Sungmin meminta penawaran. "Aku pikir lima bulan tidak terlalu singkat dan tidak terlalu lama untuk menjalani pernikahan. Jadi, bisa kita melakukan kontraknya lima bulan saja kan?"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir. Garis bibirnya mengetat dan matanya mengerjap cepat. Namun tak berapa lama ia kembali bersuara, "Baiklah jika kau ingin seperti itu. Kelihatannya lima bulan juga tidak masalah." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin. "Dengan ketujuh kontrak kita itu, kau berjanji akan menjalankannya dengan baik kan?"

Sungmin menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahat lalu ikut menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Iya, aku berjanji. Kau juga harus berjanji untuk menjalankan kontrak itu dengan baik."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

**=KyuMin=**

Setelah hampir tiga jam Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berunding mengenai kontrak pernikahan mereka, akhirnya semuanya selesai. Kyuhyun bilang, sore ini mereka harus menemui ibunya, dan soal kontrak pernikahan semuanya akan diurus oleh Donghae. Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke salon.

"Setelah nanti dari salon, kita langsung saja pergi ke rumah ibuku. Aku sudah menghubunginya, dan dia bilang dia akan mempersiapkan semuanya untuk bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Matanya hanya melirik Sungmin sekilas karena ia tengah sibuk mengemudi saat ini.

"Iya, aku mengerti." Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, kenapa kau langsung memintaku untuk bertemu ibumu hari ini? Tidak bisa ya jika kita bertemu ibumu besok saja?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku dan ibu sudah buat janji seminggu untuk menemukanmu. Jadi, aku tidak punya waktu lagi, atau aku akan kalah."

"Kalah?" alis Sungmin terangkat. "Kau taruhan dengan ibumu?"

"Tidak, itu bukan taruhan." Kyuhyun menjawab. "Itu namanya jaminan."

"Jaminan apa?"

"Jika aku tidak membawamu pada ibuku dalam waktu seminggu ini, maka aku harus menikah dengan wanita pilihannya."

"Dan kau tidak menyukainya, begitu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun meminta kepastian. Dan laki-laki itu hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman pelan. Sungmin tertawa remeh. "Hah, pantas saja kau terus memaksaku untuk menikah denganmu. Rupanya kau tidak mau dijodohkan ya?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, membuat Sungmin mendenguskan nafas. Ia lalu kembali bersuara, "Jika tidak mau dijodohkan, kenapa tidak menolak saja?"

"Ibuku bukan tipikal orang yang seperti itu. Kau tahu? Jika aku melakukan penolakkan, dia tidak akan segan memukulku sampai mati atau menghapusku dari daftar keluarganya."

"Separah itu?" Sungmin tampak terkejut.

"Ya, mungkin dia lebih parah dari itu. Ibuku adalah orang yang cerewet dan keras kepala. Emosinya mudah meledak dan dia sangat tidak sabaran."

"Mirip sekali denganmu, ya."

"Apa?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." ia lalu memamerkan senyumannya pada Kyuhyun. "Masalah ibumu, aku pikir aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Kau memang harus bisa menghadapi ibuku." Kyuhyun mendesis pelan, lalu menipiskan bibir. "Aku peringatkan kau supaya jangan terlalu kaget ketika bertemu ibuku nanti. Lidahnya tajam, jadi jika dia mengatakkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan hatimu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

"Hmm, _oke_." Sungmin menyahut. "Lalu ayahmu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan ayahku, dia orang yang lembut dan berhati besar. Sikapnya terbuka dan dia mudah menerima orang baru. Kau tahu? Jika emosi ibuku meledak, hanya ayahku yang selalu bisa mengatasinya dan membuatnya tenang kembali."

"Keluargamu sepertinya menyenangkan, ya?"

"Ya, jika kau sudah kenal dekat dengan ibu dan ayahku, mereka memang cukup menyenangkan."

Ketika Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya, Sungmin tahu mereka sudah sampai. Bola matanya berputar, mengamati ke arah luar kaca mobil depan dengan seksama.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat wajah bingung Sungmin.

"Kelihatannya aku kenal tempat ini."

Kyuhyun berdecak, dan mengembuskan nafas panjang yang berat. "Bodoh." Katanya. "Ini kan mall milik perusahaanku, tentu saja kau kenal tempat ini." tangannya bergerak cepat melepas _seatbelt_ yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Oh, aku lupa." Sungmin menepuk jidatnya merutuki diri. "Pantas saja aku merasa pernah kemari."

"_Hah_, sudahlah! Sekarang cepat turun!"

**=KyuMin=**

Jika Kyuhyun hitung-hitung, ia sudah menunggu selama empat puluh lima menit, dan Sungmin belum juga keluar dari ruangan salon itu. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya pada pahanya pelan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, dan kembali melirik jam. "Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Kenapa mendadani satu orang saja sampai selama itu?"

Kyuhyun berdecak, dan membuang nafas kesal. Ia hanya meminta mereka untuk memberi Sungmin pakaian yang menarik dan mendadaninya sedikit, bukan meminta mereka untuk melakukan spa, tapi kenapa begitu lama?

Mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, ia melangkah cepat ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana sampai membuatku menunggu selama in –" Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mendadak, bibirnya terasa berat dan lidahnya terasa begitu kelu saat melihat Sungmin berada di hadapannya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?" Sungmin bertanya. Ia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan pakaian dan _make up_ yang dikenakannya. Pria yang kini berbalut gaun biru lembut itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ia melirik gugup ke arah Kyuhyun. "Make _up_ ku terlalu tebal, ya?" Sungmin mendengus dan menggembungkan pipi. "Padahal aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk mendadaniku setipis mungkin."

Kyuhyun masih membatu di tempatnya dengan mata melebar penuh dan tidak berkedip. Harus ia akui, bahwa Sungmin benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik saat ini. Dengan dandanan perempuan seperti ini, ia tampak sangat sempurna dan begitu menawan. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. _Orang di depanku ini benar-benar seorang pria kan? _

"Heh! Kenapa mukamu seperti itu?" Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi. "Apa dandananku terlihat sangat menor sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun memanggil nama Sungmin dengan suara nyaris seperti bergumam. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya menyahut.

"Hmm?"

"Kau pernah melakukan operasi _trans gender_, ya?"

"Apa?!" Sungmin memekik keras. Matanya melotot tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun. _Apa-apaan orang itu? _ "Apa maksudmu mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu dan mengembuskan nafas. "Habisnya kau membuatku sangat heran. Kenapa kau bisa begitu cocok dengan dandanan seperti ini? Dulu kau itu perempuan, ya?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_?"

"Setelah mengatakan kau adalah ahli _matrial arts_, sekarang kau mengatakan kau adalah pemegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_? Lalu apa lagi nanti? Pemenang lomba sumo sedunia?" Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek, membuat Sungmin menggeram di tempatnya. "Sudahlah! Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu! Kita harus pergi sekarang. Ibuku sudah menunggu. Kau mau dia marah-marah karena kita terlambat datang?" Kyuhyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Ah, ya!" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendadak, lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin. "Perhatikan langkahmu! Jangan sampai kau meninggalkan sebelah sepatumu lagi di sini. Aku tidak mau kau mengulang cerita Cinderella itu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"_Yak! _Cho Kyuhyun!"

**_To Be Continued_**

[a/n]

Jujur, saya shock bgt sama berita Sungmin pacaran itu, sampe2 saya ampir aja keilangan mood buat nulis  
Tapi, ngeliat respon joyers spt itu, saya jadi percaya kalo misalkan ini semua cuman buat naikkin pamournya kim saeun, jadi keep ship Kyumin aja deh

Jgn ninggalin Sungmin, dia cuman korban di sini, jadi pliss jgn buat Sungmin kecewa dgn ninggalin dia

Udah lah, segitu aja, ingetin kalo ada typo

Maaf lama update, makasih udh nyempetin baca ya

Tambahan : Kyumin's wedding di chap depan ya :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A Story Of Cinderella Min**

**By : Sunghyo JoY**

**Warning : ****Yaoi,**** AU, ****OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

* * *

**Delapan  
****_Saat-saat yang menegangkan_**

* * *

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin datang ke suatu acara dengan dandanan perempuan dan sepatu hak tinggi seperti sekarang. Ini adalah yang kedua kali baginya, tapi debaran jantungnya berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat ketimbang saat ia mendatangi pesta kostum dengan dandanan Cinderella tempo hari. Tubuhnya bergetar dan tangannya juga berkeringat, Sungmin merasa gugup setengah mati, bahkan langkah demi langkah yang diambilnya terasa sangat berat.

Kyuhyun tentu saja menyadari hal itu. Dari tadi, gadis _jadi-jadian _yang berjalan di sampingnya itu tidak berhenti meremas gaun yang dikenakannya. Bahkan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat Sungmin terus saja menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Dan Kyuhyun mulai jengah melihat Sungmin seperti itu. "Jangan terus melakukan hal itu."

"Hmm?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Bibirmu." Kyuhyun menunjuk bibir Sungmin dengan dagunya. "Berhenti menggigitinya seperti itu. Lipstiknya bahkan sudah habis, kau juga berniat untuk menghabiskan seluruh permukaan bibirmu?"

Sungmin menelan ludahnya lalu mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Ia memegangi bagian bawah bibirnya kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit gugup."

"Yakin sedikit?"

"Sebenarnya sangat gugup, _sih_." Sungmin menggaruk lehernya pelan. "Saat di jalan tadi, aku tidak merasa gugup sama sekali. Tapi setelah sampai, aku merasa sangat gugup." Sungmin menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Aku takut aku akan melakukan kesalahan saat bertemu ibumu nanti."

"Lakukan saja seperti saat kau menyamar menjadi Cinderella. Bukankah saat itu juga kau berhasil?"

"Tapi ini berbeda. Aku juga harus menghadapi ibumu kali ini." Sungmin mendecakkan lidah. Lalu ia memberenggutkan wajahnya. "Padahal, ini semua hanya pura-pura, tapi kenapa terasa seperti aku akan bertemu dengan ibu mertuaku sungguhan?" ia mengusap poni pada _wig_nya pelan dan mendesahkan nafas panjang.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Matanya menatapi Sungmin lekat-lekat. Pria manis itu tampak berkali-kali mengembuskan nafas, berusaha membuat dirinya tenang. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangan Sungmin yang begitu dingin.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin bertanya setengah berteriak. Kedua matanya melotot penuh rasa tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba menepis genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, tapi pria itu menahannya.

"Kau gugup kan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tidak mengerti. Dapat Sungmin rasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat padanya. "Karena kau gugup, aku akan memegangi tanganmu. Donghae bilang, rasa gugup akan sedikit berkurang jika seseorang memegangi tangan kita. Jadi, jangan banyak bicara dan ikuti saja apa kataku." Dan saat itu Sungmin tidak mengerti, apa alasan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa seperti baru saja meledak.

**=KyuMin=**

Ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menggandeng seorang gadis masuk, Heechul langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi, wanita paruh baya itu segera menghampiri anaknya dan berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka. Sontak hal itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Heechul.

"Kalian terlambat lima menit." Kata Heechul. Ia lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Iya, aku tahu. Jalanan macet, jadi aku minta maaf karena membuatmu menunggu." Kyuhyun menyahut, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Heechul cemas. Tatapan ibu Kyuhyun padanya benar-benar tajam. Dari pertama ia masuk wanita itu sudah memperhatikannya tanpa cela – dari kepala sampai kaki semuanya tidak ada yang terlewat. Sungmin menggigit bibir dan menelan ludahnya gugup, sepertinya ibu Kyuhyun ini tidak menyukainya.

"Jadi, ini Cinderella yang kau maksud itu?" Heechul menipiskan bibirnya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, dan tatapan matanya pada Sungmin semakin lekat. "Kau sepertinya berusaha sangat keras ya, sampai berhasil menemukan Cinderella mu ini."

"Aku tidak peduli _eomma_ mau bilang apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku sudah memilihnya sebagai calon istriku, dan _eomma_ tidak bisa menjodohkan aku dengan siapapun lagi." Kata Kyuhyun. Ia lalu merangkul bahu Sungmin, membuat Sungmin yang tengah berada dalam kegugupan itu melotot tidak percaya ke arahnya. "Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan kami sudah memutuskan untuk bersama setelah aku berhasil menemukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bukan begitu, sayang?"

Ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti ini, bahkan memanggilnya dengan panggilan mesra, Sungmin merasa merinding bahkan hampir seluruh bulu kuduk di tubuhnya berdiri. Sungmin tersenyum kaku dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Jika ia boleh memilih, sepertinya ia lebih suka Kyuhyun menatapnya sinis dan mengatai dirinya bodoh atau idiot seperti biasa. Di matanya, Kyuhyun terlihat seribu kali lebih mengerikan jika bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hah! Kalian mencoba mengelabuiku, ya?" Heechul mendecih pelan dan mendengus. "Aku tahu kau membayar gadis itu supaya menjadi Cinderella untuk makan malam kali ini. Iya kan?"

Sungmin mendadak kesulitan bernafas. Matanya yang semula sudah melotot itu kini semakin membulat bahkan hampir menyembul. Ia mengerjapkan matanya cepat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, telinganya pasti telah salah dengar. Bagaimana mungkin Heechul bisa mengatakan hal itu? Apa ia sudah mengetahui semuanya? Sungmin menelan ludahnya banyak-banyak, ia merasa semakin gugup ketika kedua matanya dan mata Heechul bertemu. _Ibu Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun – ah, tidak! Ia bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Kyuhyun!_

"Oh, ayolah sayang! Kenapa berkata seperti itu?" seorang pria paruh baya muncul dan berdiri di samping Heechul, membuat Sungmin mendongak ke arah pria tersebut. _Sayang? _Alis Sungmin bertaut. _Siapa pria ini? _Pikirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat sangat menyeramkan saat mengatakan hal itu pada _calon_nya Kyuhyun. Apa kau tidak lihat wajahnya menegang tadi?"

Mendengar ucapan pria itu Heechul tertawa, begitu juga dengan pria itu. Sungmin menatap kedua orang di hadapannya tidak mengerti. _Ada apa ini?_ Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, dan pria itu terlihat menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Orang itu siapa?"

"Aku Hankyung, ayahnya Kyuhyun." sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, pria yang tertawa bersama Heechul itu sudah lebih dulu menyahut pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa canggung dan mengusap lengannya pelan. Sepertinya, ia berbisik terlalu keras.

"Maaf ya, tadi istriku berkata seperti itu padamu. Sebenarnya dia tidak serius _kok_, dia hanya bercanda." Lanjut Hankyung, ia menempatkan telapak tangannya di sebelah bibirnya – memasang pose berbisik dan berkata, "Sifatnya memang begitu. Istriku sangat senang menggoda orang."

Heechul lagi-lagi tertawa, kali ini lebih keras. Ia memukul pelan pundak suaminya, sebelum akhirnya berdehem kecil dan berhenti tertawa. Ia mengalikan tatapan matanya pada Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil. Kali ini, Sungmin merasa wajah Heechul padanya lebih ramah dari sebelumnya. "Maafkan aku, apa kau terkejut tadi? Aku hanya ingin mencoba bermain-main sedikit dengan _Cinderellanya_ Kyuhyun ini. Apa kau marah?"

"T-tidak, aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Sungmin menjawab terbata-bata. Rupanya ia masih merasa gugup. "Aku pikir, _ahjumma _tidak menyukaiku."

"Apa? Hahaha." Heechul tertawa kecil. "Apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak menyukaimu?" Heechul melemparkan tatapan menggoda miliknya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu melanjutkan, "Sekarang aku tahu alasan Kyuhyun menyukai Cinderella yang ditemuinya di pesta malam itu. Kau benar-benar gadis yang manis." Heechul menyikut Hankyung pelan. "Tidakkah begitu sayang?"

"Ya, kau sangat manis, Sungmin. Senang sekali bertemu denganmu."

"Terimakasih." Sungmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya menatapnya beberapa saat kemudian mendesahkan nafas panjang. dari raut mukanya, Kyuhyun seperti sedang menjelaskan _nikmati saja apa yang ada _pada Sungmin.

"Nah jadi, kenapa kita tidak duduk dan mulai menikmati acara makan malamnya?" cetus Heechul. ia lalu berpindah ke samping Sungmin dan mengamit lengannya. "Ayo, Sungmin! _Galbi_ di sini adalah _galbi _paling enak di Korea. Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Heechul kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di salah satu kursi, membuat genggaman tangan Kyuhyun padanya terlepas.

Hankyung yang melihat hal itu hanya tertawa kecil, ia lalu memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun untuk mengikuti ibunya. Kyuhyun hanya mendesahkan nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya ikut mendudukan kursi di samping ayahnya (dengan Sungmin yang duduk tepat di depannya).

Tidak lama kemudian, beberapa orang pelayan datang dan mengantarkan hidangan yang ditunggu. Ketika hidangan itu tersaji di depan Sungmin, Heechul sudah mengangkat sumpit dan sendok lalu menyerahkan padanya. Sungmin mengucapkan terimakasih dan mulai mencoba makanan di hadapannya dengan perasaan gugup karena Heechul terus menatap dan melempar senyum padanya. "Enak bukan?" Heechul bertanya.

"I-iya, ini enak sekali." Jawab Sungmin. ia menyendok kuah _galbitang _itu sekali lagi, dan membalas senyuman Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mendegus melihat sikap Heechul. Ibunya benar-benar terlihat sangat berlebihan.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai dengan obrolan yang pertama." Heechul membuka pembicaraan dan berdesis pelan. Ia lalu menumpukkan dagunya pada punggung tangannya dan bertanya, "Sungmin, bisakah kau ceritakan sedikit mengenai kehidupanmu?"

Sungmin yang sedang mengunyah makanannya, tiba-tiba saja tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Laki-laki yang kini mengenakan gaun itu terbatuk keras dan refleks menepuk-nepuk dadanya pelan.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau tidak apa-apa, sayang?" Heechul tampak cemas. Hankyung segera meraih segelas air dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Ini." Hankyung mempersilahkan, Sungmin mengangguk pelan sebelum akhirnya meminum hampir seluruh isi dari gelas tersebut.

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, Sungmin sayang." Kata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin melempar tatapan ngeri ke arah pria itu. _Lagi-lagi_, pikirnya.

"Sudah agak baikan?" Heechul mengusap-usap pelan punggung Sungmin. Dari nada suaranya, ibu Kyuhyun itu masih khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Iya, aku sudah baikkan. Terimakasih banyak sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Jadi, kau bisa mulai bercerita kan sekarang?" untuk yang kedua kalinya, Heechul meminta. Wajah Sungmin tampak gugup.

"Bercerita apa?"

"Kehidupanmu, tentu saja. Misalkan, kau lahir kapan dan dimana, keluargamu, pekerjaanmu, atau apapun yang pernah kau alami." Seru Heechul penuh semangat. "Kau tidak keberatan kan menceritakan itu padaku?"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya tegang. Bercerita tentang hidupnya? Apa yang harus diceritakan? Apa iya Sungmin harus bercerita bahwa ia berada di sini karena sepatu _limited edition _milik Hyuna itu? Oh, yang benar saja. Setidaknya, ia punya cerita lain untuk diceritakan pada _calon ibu mertuanya_ itu. _Ayolah otak Lee Sungmin! mulailah berpikir!_

"A-aku lahir di Ilsan, 1 Januari tahun 1986. Umurku sekarang hampir tiga puluh dan aku – "

"Tunggu! Kau tiga puluh?" Hankyung memotong ucapan Sungmin, membuat pria itu menatap Hankyung heran.

"I-iya. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hahaha, tidak kenapa-napa." Hankyung tertawa. "Aku pikir kau lebih muda dari Kyuhyun, rupanya kau lebih tua, ya? Hahaha, sulit sekali dipercaya, ya."

"Ya, jika dilihat-lihat, Sungmin memang tampak sangat muda jika dibandingkan Kyuhyun. Bahkan saat aku pertama melihatnya, aku pikir dia baru berusia dua puluh tahun." Heechul ikut menimpali. Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Kyuhyun, dan ia melanjutkan, "Anak itu saja yang wajahnya memang tua."

Sungmin nyengir, ternyata ada juga yang sependapat dengannya selama ini. Jadi, panggilan 'muka tua' yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun tidak salah kan? Heechul yang ibunya saja bilang kalau wajah anaknya itu memang tua.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesahkan nafas panjang. Nafsu makannya sedikit menghilang mendengar pernyataan ibunya. "Iya, terserah _eomma_ saja." Katanya.

Heechul hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat respon Kyuhyun terhadap ucapannya, sementara Hankyung hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya itu. "Lalu, hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun bagaimana? Kau benar-benar menyukainya setelah dia melamarmu di pesta kostum kemarin? Atau kalian memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Untuk yang satu ini, Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Sejak Sungmin duduk di bangku sekolah, nilai pelajaran mengarangnya selalu saja mendapat nilai paling buruk. Otaknya benar-benar payah jika sudah diperintahkan untuk membuat cerita karangan.

"Sungmin?" Heechul memanggil namanya, membuat Sungmin mengangkat alis. Ia menatap Heechul dan menarik nafas untuk mengambil ancang-ancang berbicara.

"I-itu, kami – "

"Itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami." Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya untuk menjawab Heechul. Heechul yang semula memperhatikannya kini beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sampai Sungmin memutuskan mau menerimamu? Ah, lalu sepatunya itu, bagaimana? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Sungmin?"

Sungmin menggigit bibir, Heechul benar-benar memborong banyak pertanyaan rupanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun cemas, _pria itu mau berkata apa sekarang? _Kyuhyun yang menyadari Sungmin menatapnya, hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Heechul.

"Aku mencoba mencari tahu siapa gadis yang datang di pesta kemarin malam dengan kostum Cinderella. Setelah itu, aku meminta bantuan Donghae untuk menemukan Sungmin dengan sepatu yang pernah aku perlihatkan pada _eomma_ waktu itu."

"Oh, ya? Donghae?" Heechul tampak tidak percaya. "Bukankah pekerjaannya itu pengacara? Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan Sungmin?"

"Dia cukup pintar dalam mencari sesuatu." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Saat _eomma_ kehilangan Heebum (kucing milik Heechul) tahun lalu, bukankah Donghae yang berhasil menemukan Heebum kembali?"

"Kau benar. Sepertinya Donghae memang berbakat menjadi seorang detektif." Heechul memasang wajah gemas. "Lalu, bagaimana lagi?"

"Saat pertama bertemu, Sungmin awalnya menolakku. Tapi aku terus meyakinkannya. Aku datang padanya setiap hari, meneleponnya setiap saat, memberinya bunga dan memberikan banyak perhatian tentu saja. Saat dia datang di kehidupanku, aku merasa seperti karamel yang baru saja dipanaskan dan akhirnya meleleh. Dia berhasil membuatku jatuh padanya."

Kening Sungmin mengenyit saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun itu. _Dia itu sedang bercerita atau berpuisi? _

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa berkata seperti itu, Kyuhyun. Aku pikir, kau hanya bisa berteriak dan marah-marah pada orang-orang." Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sinis. "Sepertinya jatuh cinta bisa merubah seseorang jadi begitu melankolis, ya?"

"Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa saja." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti sudah memikirkan kapan akan menikahi Sungmin kan?" seru Heechul antusias. "Hmm, kalau akhir minggu ini bagaimana? Menurut para _mudang_, minggu ini minggu yang cocok _lho _untuk melangsungkan pernikahan."

Sungmin benar-benar ingin berteriak keras saat itu juga , tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak ada yang keluar. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tengorokannya yang membuat ia sulit sekali untuk berbicara. Barusan apa kata Heechul?

Pernikahannya akhir minggu ini?!

_Oh, My!_ Yang benar saja!

Surat perjanjiannya dengan Kyuhyun bahkan baru saja selesai dibuat tadi sore, dan akhir minggu ini ia sudah resmi menyadang status sebagai _Nyonya_ Cho Kyuhyun? Sungmin lantas melirik Kyuhyun, meminta pertolongan. Ia berharap, Kyuhyun menolak usulan yang diberikan Heechul itu.

"Aku tidak masalah, asalkan _eomma_ berhenti menjodohkanku dengan Victoria dan tidak menghalangi kebahagiaanku dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi melirik Sungmin dan tersenyum, "Iya kan, sayang?"

Demi Tuhan! Sungmin ingin sekali menonjok muka Kyuhyun yang memasang senyum seperti itu padanya. Jika bisa, ia bahkan benar-benar ingin membunuh Kyuhyun dan melemparkan mayatnya ke samudera yang luas supaya ia tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia menyetujui itu tanpa meminta pendapatnya lebih dulu?

Tapi Sungmin tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. Jika ia mengatakan tidak setuju dengan keputusan ini, Heechul pasti akan mencuragainya dan hal ini pasti akan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit. Maka, Sungmin tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak. "I-iya." Sungmin mengeratkan bibirnya. "Akhir minggu ini kelihatannya tidak masalah."

Heechul memekik keras mendengar keputusan Sungmin. Wanita itu langsung merengkuh Sungmin dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Terimakasih, Sungmin sayang! Aku menyayangimu!" katanya. "Pokoknya jangan khawatir! Semua persiapan pernikahan, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

**=KyuMin=**

"Kyuhyun."

Ketika yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru mesin mobil yang melaju, suara Sungmin memecah keheningan, membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah mengemudi itu melirik pada Sungmin dan menaikkan alisnya menyahut.

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

"Kau belajar mengarang darimana?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ceritamu tentang hubungan kita – maksudku, saat ibumu bertanya tentang hubungan kita tadi."

"Oh, tentang itu." Kyuhyun menoleh kecil. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya, kau kelihatannya pintar sekali mengarang ya, sampai bisa bercerita sangat lancar seperti itu." nada suara Sungmin terdengar sinis. "Untuk masalah kau berbohong dengan menemuiku, meleponku, dan memberikanku perhatian setiap hari _sih_, aku tidak masalah. Tapi bagian saat kau bilang seperti karamel yang meleleh karena menemukanku, itu benar-benar masalah buatku." Ia mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tadi itu kau sebenarnya bercerita atau membuat sebuah karangan puisi? Berlebihan sekali!" ejeknya.

"Orang yang sedang jatuh cinta kan memang begitu." kedua alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Saat aku mengatakan hal itu pada seniorku dulu di sekolah tinggi, ia langsung luluh padaku _kok_. Kenapa kau seperti sangat bermasalah dengan hal itu?"

Sungmin menahan nafasnya sebentar dan memejamkan mata. ia lalu mengembuskannya dalam satu embusan panjang dan mulai berbicara. "Seniormu di sekolah tinggi yang kau beri kata-kata rayuan seperti itu adalah seorang wanita – dengar baik-baik! Dia WANITA! Sedangkan aku? Kau tahu jelas kalau aku seorang pria bukan? Jadi ketika kau mengatakan itu padaku, aku benar-benar merasa ingin mencekikmu sampai mati. Tidakkah kau menyadari hal itu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, tapi Sungmin tahu pria itu mendengarkan, jadi ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan pokok permasahannya, tapi karena kau mengatakan hal itu, ibumu jadi benar-benar menganggap bahwa kita adalah dua orang yang saling mencintai dan membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kau tahu? Saat tadi kau mengatakan hal itu, kau seperti orang yang kelihatannya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku."

"Bukankah itu berarti aktingku berhasil?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kita kan memang mengharapkan hal itu."

"Tapi karena kau berakting seperti itu, kita jadi harus menikah akhir minggu ini." Sungmin menjawab dengan nada kesal dan putus asa. "Kenapa saat tadi ibumu mengusulkan kapan pernikahannya kau tidak meminta persetujuanku lebih dulu? Kenapa kau hanya memutuskannya sendiri?"

"Jika aku menolak, ibuku akan langsung membunuhku di tempat. Aku kan sudah bilang kalau ibuku itu tipikal orang keras kepala."

"Tapi tetap saja seharusnya kau meminta pendapatku lebih dulu. Kau kan tidak tahu, aku siap dengan pernikahan akhir minggu ini atau tidak."

"Jika aku bertanya padamu, kau pasti tidak akan setuju kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin cukup lama. Sungmin tidak menjawab. Kyuhyun berdecih kecil. "Aku tahu itu, dan jika kau menjawab tidak setuju, maka ibuku akan tetap memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Victoria meski aku sudah mengenalkanmu sebagai calon istriku padanya."

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak dihargai. Mungkin jika kau menjelaskannya baik-baik, ibumu akan mendengarkanmu, lalu kau tidak perlu – "

"Aku sudah bilang kalau ibuku itu adalah orang yang keras kepala! Dia itu tidak sabaran dan selalu saja memaksakan kehendaknya! Kenapa kau itu sulit sekali diberi tahu _sih_?" Kyuhyun menyela Sungmin dengan oktaf suara meninggi, membuat Sungmin tampak berjengit karenanya.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu hal itu. kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak-teriak _sih_?" Sungmin berdecak. Ia melirik lagi ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih tampak jengkel. Sungmin berdehem pelan dan mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana dengan mengganti topik. "Ah, iya! Omong-omong soal sepatu Cinderella itu, kau akan mengembalikannya besok kan?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. Ia berhasil. "Apa kau membawanya sekarang?"

"Kalau tidak salah, aku belum mengeluarkannya dari bagasi mobil." Kyuhyun mengenyit. "Kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu bagus!" seru Sungmin senang. "Kau bisa mengantarku ke daerah Jeongno Gu lebih dulu kan?"

"Jeongno Gu?" Kyuhyun memastikan. "Untuk apa?"

"Mengembalikan sepatu itu pada pemiliknya, tentu saja." Jawab Sungmin cepat. nada suaranya terdengar penuh semangat. "Daripada kau memberikan sepatu itu padaku besok dan membuang-buang waktu, bukankah memberikannya hari ini lebih baik?" alis Sungmin naik turun. "Selain itu, kau juga telah melakukan perbuatan baik dengan membantu orang kesusahan seperti aku untuk mengembalikan sepatu. Iya bukan?"

"_Hah!_ Kau ini selalu saja memanfaatkan keadaan." Kyuhyun mendecakkan lidah.

"Kenapa? Kan tidak ada salahnya membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkan."

"Tidak mau." Putus Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin langsung memasang raut penuh kecewa.

"Ah, ayolah Kyuhyun!"

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah bilang di perjanjian kita, kalau aku akan mengembalikan sepatumu besok. Jadi, aku tidak akan memberikannya hari ini."

"Tapi kan di perjanjian itu, aku hanya memintamu untuk mengembalikan sepatunya sebelum pernikahan."protes Sungmin. "Kalau kau mau mengembalikan sepatunya sekarang dan mengantarkanku ke Jeongno Gu, aku janji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, Kyuhyun."

"Kan memang harusnya seperti itu." Kyuhyun menyahut datar, membuat Sungmin tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia lalu mecoba merajuk dengan menyelipkan tangannya pada lengan Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ andalannnya.

"Kyuu... ayolah! Tolong aku!"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut dengan sikap Sungmin. ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Sungmin pada lengannya, namun laki-laki manis itu malah semakin mengeratkannya. Sekali lagi, ia menunjukan jurus _aegyo_nya.

"Kyuhyuuun..."

"_Aish!_ Baiklah, baiklah! aku akan mengantarmu!" Kyuhyun menyerah, membuat Sungmin langsung melepaskan gandengannya pada lengan Kyuhyun, dan menatap pria itu penuh rasa tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, iya. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Kyuhyun. "Tapi, sekali lagi kau menunjukkan _aegyo_ seperti itu di depanku, aku akan membunuhmu. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin menganggguk cepat dan berteriak kegirangan. Diam-diam Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin dan menahan nafasnya. _Kenapa Sungmin terlihat begitu cocok melakukan aegyo dibanding Victoria? _Dan hal lain yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, kenapa saat melihat Sungmin seperti tadi jantungnya terasa seperti baru saja melompat keluar.

**=KyuMin=**

Begitu mobil Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan rumah Hyuna, Sungmin segera turun dari mobil dan berlari penuh semangat ke arah bagasi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, mau tidak mau mengikuti Sungmin turun dari mobil dan mengikuti langkah Sungmin. Ia lalu menekan tombol pada kunci mobilnya untuk membuka bagasi. Dan saat bagasi terbuka, Sungmin langsung meraih kantung sepatu tersebut dengan satu gerakan cepat.

"Tunggu aku di sini sebentar!" pinta Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu memperhatikan pria yang masih mengenakan gaun itu berlari kecil menaiki tangga dan menekan bel di samping rumah mewah tersebut. Beberapa sat kemudian, seorang wanita tua sudah berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Siapa ya?" tanya wanita tua itu. Sungmin tersenyum tipis, ia sangat mengenal wanita tua di depannya. Wanita itu adalah bibi Jun, kepala pelayan yang sudah bekerja di rumah Hyuna lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Wanita itu tampak mengerutkan kening saat melihat Sungmin. kelihatannya, ia tidak mengenali Sungmin dengan dandanan perempuan seperti ini.

"Halo, aku temannya Hyuna." Kata Sungmin. Ia membungkukkan badannya kecil.

"Ah, begitu ya." Bibi Jun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Tapi sekarang nona Kim sedang tidak ada di rumah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, begitulah. Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena anda tidak bisa menemui nona Kim hari ini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa." Sungmin menggeleng cepat. Ia menyodorkan kantung sepatu pada bibi Jun, lalu berkata, "Aku hanya ingin menitipkan ini pada Hyuna. Bibi bisa membantuku memberikan ini padanya kan?"

"Tentu saja, nona." Bibi Jun menerima kantung dari tangan Sungmin antusias. Ia tersenyum pada Sungmin, lalu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. "Apa anda ingin masuk terlebih dulu?" ia mempersilahkan.

"Tidak, terimakasih bibi. Aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Sungmin. "Aku masih punya banyak urusan, jadi tolong sampaikan saja pada Hyuna kalau aku sudah tidak punya utang apapun lagi padanya." Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sungmin membungkuk sebelum akhirnya ia berpamitan. "Aku pulang dulu, terimakasih banyak sudah membantuku."

Ketika Bibi Jun sudah kembali menutup pintu, Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Dapat ia lihat, pria itu masih menunggunya dan memperhatikannya dari sana. Sungmin meniup beberapa helai poninya, lalu berlari kecil menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. "Ayo, pulang!" seru Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terbaca.

"Hyuna itu kekasihmu?"

"Apa?" Sungmin tampak terkejut. Berapa saat kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Bukan, Hyuna bukan kekasihku." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan, "Setelah dia membuatku menderita dengan utang satu juta won itu, mana mau aku menjadi kekasihnya?" Kening Kyuhyun mengenyit, tapi Sungmin lagi-lagi malah tertawa. "Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting! Ayo kita pulang!"

**=KyuMin=**

Rasanya baru kemarin Sungmin bertemu dengan keluarga Kyuhyun dan melakukan perjanjian pernikahan itu, tapi ternyata hal itu sudah dilakukannya empat hari yang lalu. Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, dan hari ini saat-saat yang menegangkan itu pun akhirnya tiba. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, dan itu membuat Sungmin merasa sangat gugup, bahkan melebihi kegugupannya saat sebelum ia melaksanakan ujian masuk universitas dulu.

Detak jantungnya tidak bisa terkontrol, bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja, Sungmin merasa membutuhkan tabung oksigen. Ia sangat tegang, dan ketika berada di depan cermin Sungmin tidak bisa berhenti meremas gaun putih yang dikenakannya juga menggigiti bibirnya keras-keras.

"Ini menegangkan bukan?"

Suara seseorang dari arah pintu, membuat Sungmin menoleh. Ia mendapati Hankyung tengah berdiri di sana. Sungmin mengangguk enggan dan menjawab, "_Ne_, ini sangat menegangkan. Aku merasa seperti baru saja naik roller coaster dengan ketinggian dua ribu kaki. Aku merasa benar-benar takut."

Hankyung tertawa kecil lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Pria paruh baya itu mengusap pundak Sungmin pelan. "Ini adalah hari penting bagimu, tentu saja ini sangat menegangkan. Ketika dulu aku menikah dengan Ibu Kyuhyun juga gugup sepertimu."

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. Ia merasa kehadiran Hankyung membuat rasa gugupnya sedikit menghilang saat itu.

"Orang tuamu? Mereka tidak datang?" Hankyung bertanya.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Mereka sudah meninggal."

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu." Hankyung tampak merasa bersalah pada Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Sebenarnya, aku kemari karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu terlebih dahulu." Hankyung menaikkan alis. "Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan." Sungmin menjawab. "Ada apa – " Sungmin menatap Hankyung ragu, " – _Abeonim_?"

Hankyung tersenyum mendengar Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Ia bahkan terlihat sangat setuju dengan panggilan tersebut. "Aku ingin bercerita sedikit padamu." Katanya. "Sebenarnya, sejak Kyuhyun kecil, dia sering sekali sakit. Jadi, aku dan istriku sangat memanjakannya."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin tampak terkejut. "Tapi dia tidak terlihat sering sakit sekarang."

Hankyung tertawa. "Ya, aku bersyukur karena sekarang keadaan Kyuhyun tidak seperti dulu lagi, tapi karena aku dan istriku terlalu memanjakannya dulu, sikap anak itu jadi kurang baik setelah dia dewasa." Hankyung mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau juga merasakan hal itu, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. _Dia bahkan sangat tidak baik sekarang._ Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Karena itu, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu padamu. Sebagai istri Kyuhyun kelak, bisakah kau bertahan untuk selalu mendampinginya dan menjaganya untukku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang terjadi diantara kalian, tapi aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagimu dan juga bagi Kyuhyun. Dan melihat Kyuhyun bersama denganmu, aku merasa bahwa kau adalah orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk mendampingi Kyuhyun. Jadi, bisakah kau melakukan hal itu untukku?" Hankyung meminta sekali lagi

Sungmin membatu di tempatnya dan terdiam beberapa saat. Sebenarnya, Sungmin merasa tidak punya rasa percaya diri untuk menyetujui atapun menolak permintaan Hankyung. Di sini statusnya bukan apa-apa. Ia hanyalah istri kontrak dari Cho Kyuhyun yang dibayar dengan sebelah sepatu untuk melunasi utang satu juta wonnya. Dengan semua itu, Sungmin merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar berdosa karena telah membohongi orang baik seperti ayah Kyuhyun ini.

"Sungmin?" suara Hankyung membuat Sungmin kembali menengadah dan menatap ke arah calon _ayah mertuanya_ yang juga tengah menatap padanya meminta kepastian. "Kau bisa melakukan itu untukku kan?" Hankyung mengulang pertanyannya, membuat Sungmin tidak punya pilihan selain dari menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyetujui permintaan Hankyung.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukannya, _abeonim_." Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya, hingga membentuk sebuah lengkungan yang begitu tipis. Hankyung mendesah pelan. Ia tampak lega dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sungmin.

"Terimakasih, Sungmin. aku menyayangimu." Kata Hankyung. Ia merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dan memeluknya beberapa saat. "Oh ya, Sungmin. aku lupa mengatakan ini padamu." Hankyung menipiskan bibirnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kau adalah mempelai wanita tercantik kedua setelah ibu Kyuhyun."

**=KyuMin=**

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegap dengan tuxedo hitamnya saat Sungmin melangkahkan kaki memasuki altar. Harus ia akui, bahwa _gadis_ – yang sebenarnya laki-laki – itu tampak begitu cantik dan mempesona dengan balutan gaun putih pilihan ibunya. Namun, meski ia terlihat begitu cantik, tetap saja ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut ketegangan yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Kyuhyun bahkan melihat selama melangkah di atas altar, _calon istrinya_ itu terus saja menggigiti bibir bawahnya keras-keras. _Dasar, kebiasaan! _

Ketika Hankyung dan Sungmin sudah berada di hadapannya, Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya. Hankyung tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sungmin dan menyerahkan Sungmin padanya. "Jaga istrimu dengan baik."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, lalu meraih tangan Sungmin, menggantikan Hankyung memeganginya. Mereka lalu berbalik menghadap ke meja pemberkatan. Seorang pastur tua tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, mari kita mulai upacara penyatuan dua insan yang saling mencintai ini." Sang pastur memulai acara. "Mempelai pria Cho Kyuhyun, di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh orang yang berada di sini, bersediakah anda menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istri anda, menemaninya dalam susah maupun senang, dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan nanti?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sekilas, lalu akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya, saya bersedia."

"Mempelai wanita Lee Sungmin, di hadapan Tuhan dan seluruh orang yang berada di sini, bersediakah anda menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suami anda, menemaninya dalam susah maupun senang, dan menjaganya sampai maut memisahkan nanti?"

Sungmin terdiam. Ia menoleh pada Kyuhyun, dan menatapnya penuh keraguan. Kyuhyun ikut menoleh padanya, membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Namun, pertemuan dari kedua mata itu tidak menciptakan hal romantis sama sekali. Tatapan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin sangat mengintimidasi, membuat Sungmin bergidik takut dan segera menoleh kembali ke arah pastur dan ia berteriak lantang, "Iya, saya sangat bersedia!"

Hal itu membuat semua orang tertawa. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan geram pada Sungmin, sedangkan laki-laki manis itu memalingkan muka untuk menghindari terjadinya kontak mata lagi dengan Kyuhyun. _Itu sangat menakutkan!_

"Terlepas dari situasi yang membelenggu mereka, hingga maut memisahkan, mereka telah bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan bahwa mereka akan mencintai satu sama lain dalam senang maupun susah. Dengan ini, aku nyatakan kalian telah sah sebagai suami dan istri."

Kyuhyun meraih kotak cincin, lalu menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin yang melakukan hal yang sama pada pria berkulit pucat di depannya ini.

"Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita."

Pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan pastur, membuat Sungmin sontak membelalakkan mata.

_Apa?! Mencium? _

_Maksudnya.. Ciuman? Di bibir?!_

_Oh, tidak!_

Dengan kedua bola matanya yang hampir menyembul itu, Sungmin menatap panik ke arah Kyuhyun dan menggeleng cepat, meminta pria itu untuk tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan pastur.

Dan bukannya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kode yang diberikan oleh Sungmin. Dengan _IQ- _nya yang tinggi itu, tentu saja ia paham betul dengan apa yang dimaksud Sungmin, tapi ia tidak mau melakukannya. Sejak menyetujui menjadi istrinya, Sungmin benar-benar besar kepala, dan selalu saja lancang meminta Kyuhyun untuk melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkannya. Tapi kali ini, Kyuhyun akan membuat Sungmin menghapus anggapan bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu menuruti keinginannya. Sedikit menggoda Sungmin seperti ini, kelihatannya akan menyenangkan.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah dan ia menyeringai. Pria itu lalu mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan satu gerakan cepat sampai Sungmin terjatuh dipelukannya. Sungmin tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun. Ia dapat merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang menggelitik lehernya, dan itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Kyuhyun mengerling menggoda, dan sebelum Sungmin sempat menutup mata –

Bibir Kyuhyun sudah mendarat tepat di bibirnya.

**=KyuMin=**

Kelihatannya, Heechul adalah orang yang paling bahagia dengan pernikahan yang terjadi hari ini. Ia tampak antusias menyambut kedatangan tamu-tamu di acara resepsi pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tampak biasa saja, sedangkan Sungmin tampaknya adalah orang yang paling menderita karena semua ini.

Sejak setelah peristiwa ciuman di upacara pernikahan itu, Sungmin terus saja menekuk wajahnya dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan, ketika beberapa tamu menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka berdua, Sungmin tidak tersenyum atau pura-pura terlihat bahagia seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

"Hei." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin ketika mereka duduk bersama di kursi pengantin. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyahut ataupun menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan tidak mau menatap Kyuhyun saat itu. "Kau marah padaku, ya?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Kau tahu jelas akan hal itu, dan kau masih juga bertanya?" Sungmin mendengus dan mendelik tajam. "Kau menyebalkan! Kau pasti sengaja menciumku seperti itu saat upacara pernikahan tadi." ia lalu kembali membuang mukanya dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Melihat Sungmin seperti ini, entah kenapa ia merasa gemas. _Hmm, mencoba menggoda Sungmin lagi, tidak ada salahnya kan?_ Sebelah ujung bibir Kyuhyun terangkat, dan ia kembali mengeluarkan suara. "Oh, ayolah! Bukankah kita sudah suami istri sekarang? Kenapa kau begitu marah saat aku menciummu?" Sungmin tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengulum senyum. "Atau ini hanya akal-akalanmu supaya aku menciummu untuk yang kedua kalinya? "

"Kau pikir aku gila? Kenapa aku harus mau dicium dua kali oleh orang sepertimu?"

Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit. Ia tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin sama sekali. Ia memutar tubuh Sungmin untuk berbalik ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Dapat ia lihat Sungmin tampak begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya kali ini. Pria itu menyeringai – lagi , sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan jarak antara dirinya dan Sungmin menipis, sontak saja Sungmin memejamkan matanya. "_Y-ya! _Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan coba-coba! Kalau kau berani melakukan itu maka aku akan – "

"Kau penghianat, Kyuhyun."

Saat sebelum bibir Kyuhyun dan bibirnya bertemu, telinga Sungmin mendengar seseorang berbicara, dan sepertinya ia baru saja mengatakan Kyuhyun dalam kalimatnya. Saat itu juga, Sungmin merasakan Kyuhyun tidak lagi memeluk tubuhnya, dan itu membuatnya membuka kembali kedua matanya. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan gaun merah berdiri di depan dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar, tapi saat kembali kau sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Bukankah itu artinya kau seorang pengkhianat?" seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua, gadis itu tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun begitu lekat.

Alis Sungmin bertaut heran. _Apa yang baru saja dikatakan gadis ini?_ Sungmin memutuskan untuk mencari jawaban dengan melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun saat itu, ia mendapati Kyuhyun menegang di tempatnya dengan raut wajah tidak terbaca.

Gadis itu tersenyum sekali lagi dan ia berkata, "Kyuhyun, aku pulang. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?"

**_To Be Continued_**

[a/n]

Sebenernya awal banget saya denger kabar Sungmin mau menikah, mood saya menulis ff down banget, saya merasa bener2 kecewa dan sempet berpikir, apa ini waktunya saya berhenti jadi fangirl dan kembali ke kehidupan nyata saya?

Saya bimbang, bahkan saya juga berpikir untuk menghapus semua fanfict saya juga ninggalin KyuMin dan SJ. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, saya engga akan mungkin sanggup buat ngelakuin itu. Super junior dan KyuMin juga JoYers udah kaya rumah buat saya, dan kalo saya ninggalin rumah sendiri, mau kemana lagi saya harus pergi?

Jadi saya udah mutusin, sekalipun Sungmin mau nikah, atau apapun yang terjadi, saya engga akan peduli. Saya akan tetap tinggal di sini, berdiri di samping SJ dan tetep ngedukung KyuMin. Meski mereka engga lagi bersama, dalam ingatan saya, dalam hati saya, dalam imajinasi saya, KyuMin selalu ada, mereka berdua adalah inspirasi saya, jadi apapun yang terjadi saya engga akan menyerah.

Untuk chap ini, saya engga berharap mendapat banyak review seperti sebelum2nya. Saya cuman berharap kalian tetep stay sama SJ dan tetep support untuk couple kesayangan kita, KyuMin

Kalo suatu hari nanti, entah kapan, kalo akhirnya KyuMin memang bener2 engga bersama, dan SJ udah engga ada lagi, mungkin di situ saya akan memutuskan untuk fokus sama kehidupan nyata saya dan berhenti berdelusi tentang KyuMin atau apapun. Saya cuman ingin mencoba menjadi ELF sampai akhir

Makasih untuk dukungannya selama ini, maaf kalo ff ini semakin membosankan. Saya hanya ingin membuat fanfic KyuMin hidup kembali dan semoga aja kita (JoYers dan KyuMin) bisa kembali kaya dulu

Keep Support SJ and KyuMin!

See you next chap

Sign

Hyo


End file.
